


College Days

by VampiricMikaela



Category: ons, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Akane is a toxic character, Akane is manipulative and evil, Bakery!AU, Everyone's trying their best really, M/M, Mika can cook and bake, Mika's helping, Mitsuba and Shinoa are gfs who can see through your lies, Not in the best mental state later on, TW: Self harm mentions, TW: anxiety/panic attack, Yuu needs comfort and security, there is smut, they're not actually acted upon though!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 58,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricMikaela/pseuds/VampiricMikaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a bakery and living a pretty simple college life, Mikaela is doing pretty good despite not having a significant other. Well, yet anyways. </p><p>Edit: Abandoned work ! probably won't get back into it, it's a lost cause in my eyes and the plot's just everywhere and disorganized on my part. I might go back into it once I have more time and energy, perhaps touch up on some things so it's more sensible to me but for now it's a work I'm more than likely not going to touch again. </p><p>Thank you to those who enjoyed reading College Days and for all the kudos and lovely comments! This was my first Mikayuu fic and means a lot to me so won't be deleting it. I appreciate all the support you've given me up to this point!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing to read this fic! It's a bit short but only because I doubt anyone will read it but if you do, please leave a comment / kudos! i'll only update if its very requested, so comments are crucial!

It was a rather dreary day. There had been frequent thunderstorms as of late and many flash flood warnings have been going on for the past few days, given a pause from panic since yesterday. Although the rain wasn't as heavy as it was the other days and although there was no lightning and no heavy traffic due to poor weather conditions, it was still pretty depressing. Walking with an umbrella in hand, Mikaela gazed at a few shop windows, occasionally groaning as most of what the items that were displayed were lovey dovey and reminded him of the painful reminder that he was, in fact, that one single guy who couldn't enjoy lovey dovey things for he had no one to share said lovey dovey things with. 

Not that it really mattered to him, though. Mikaela was known for being a pretty simple guy, according to a few people who've had the “honor” of speaking to him around campus. (He barely talks to anyone, he's a really quiet guy.) He woke up, got ready for college or work and if he had the day off from both, he just stayed home and lazed around, making meals for himself and then flipping through channels until something caught his attention. Other than that, he didn't have anything interesting to say about his life other than his annoying neighbors that would never shut up when they were having sex. 

After a good twenty minutes of walking, the blonde had finally arrived to work, or in his case he referred to his occupation as “Hell.” It wasn't as much as he per say hated his job, in fact, he quite enjoyed it. His co-workers however are questionable. He worked at a bakery not too far from his college and often he'd see a few familiar faces he'd seen around campus stop by to grab some sweets or whatever they had desired. Some girls also would stop by and giggle occasionally as they went on with whatever teenage girls talked about and often gazed at him from afar, once again giggling and becoming flustered. Mikaela didn't mind for the first few months but, like most bad habits, it became quite annoying. As for the co-workers, they were equally as annoying. There were only two other workers and one didn't even have any shifts with him, but he wish he did for he was always stuck with the most annoying co-worker of all. His name was Ferid; a white, long-haired, tall and red-eyed scum who had probably the most annoying voice he'd ever heard of in his entire life. Not only that, the man did not understand what personal space was and often even went far enough as to pat his ass to get his attention.

Well, he did succeed as to getting attention. From his fists. To his face. 

His boss was nice, though. Her name was Krul, a petite, pink-haired woman who was tougher than she looked. Especially on Ferid, though it's only because it's necessary. She's fair and considerate but also strict and professional. With what little knowledge he had, Ferid and Krul have known each other for a long time and due to some circumstances, she had given him the job for she apparently had a secret that could be used against her that Ferid knew of, and due to fear that he'd rat her out, she had given him the job despite being quite hesitant to it given his inappropriate nature. All this information was given to him by the other worker who he met on the first day, Lacus; a purple-haired and rather laid back young man.

“Oh Mika-chan~!” An annoying noise rang as the doors of the bakery opened, the bell of the door chiming as he passed. “Like I've told you a million times before, Ferid. Don't call me Mika and don't call me it with a chan at the end of it. It's Mikaela.” The young man's voice was hoarse and strict. “Oh, c'mon Mika-Chan, don't be like that~! You know you're happy to see me, your favorite co-worker!”

“I'd rather die than to be here with you for six hours.”  
“Ouch. That hurt. It really did.”  
“Good.” Turning around, Mikaela went to put on his apron and went behind the counter, tying a white bandana over his head and rolling up his white sleeves. “You're just so cruel to me, Mika-Chan. Not even you are that cruel to Lacus!”  
“That's because I've only met him once or twice and on both occasions he respected my personal space and didn't refer to me as 'Mika-Chan.' Which, for the millionth and one time, knock it off calling me that. It's annoying.” He rolled his eyes and rested his head on his palm, dozing off a bit before quickly perking up when a customer came into the shop. If there was one thing Krul made clear it was that if she caught anyone lazing it up on the job or if a customer reported it to her, she'd truly make said person pay for not taking their job seriously. Although he had no idea as to what she was capable of doing, the fire in her eyes that once made such a sweet appearance on her face became bitter and intimidating.

“Welcome to Moon Goods,” Ferid sang as he twirled dramatically as if he were in theater. Mika just rolled his eyes but stopped as soon as the customer giggled. He was used to giggles all the time and he found them quite annoying since they came from teenage girls who were way too young to even be checking him out, but this one happened to be cute and sounded different.

Probably because it came from a boy.


	2. A Happy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika has a conversation with the young man who had a rather cute giggle and actually feels pretty happy afterwards. Just happy. Not having a crush or anything. Yet, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! It made me very happy and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you <3

The giggling from the now confirmed boy had ceased as he looked around the bakery goods. “Nice introduction,” he had complimented to Ferid who, to be expected, had bowed and thanked him for the comment. He looked about his age, had raven hair and had a pair of the most greenest eye he'd ever seen. He'd even go as far as to say that they were actually pretty. Was that a word you would say to describe a guy? Whatever, it didn't matter to him because it was true. Amongst all the magazines he's seen of models on covers, advertizing whatever they were advertizing, none compared to the eyes that he had. He was tall but shorter than him it appeared, but not by too much. Given the atmosphere he gave off, it seemed like he was a rather cheery person. Getting his head out of the clouds, Mikaela shook his head and went back to restocking some of the store's well known sweets into the display window. Feeling like someone was watching him, he peered over his shoulder as he was startled and backed up a few steps as the customer was right behind him, looking at the sweets he had just put down. “Those look good!” He remarked as he practically drooled while staring at the brownies. Smiling a bit, he got out his tongs and grabbed the brownie, putting it on a plate that they had all around the store in case a customer wanted a sample. “Here,” he said softly as he passed it to the young man. “You can try it if you like.” His eyes lit up as he gratefully took the plate and smiled. “Really?!”

“Yes, of course. Every customer is allowed to eat one sweet to see if they like it or not.”  
“Nice policy!” As he took a bite, a small blush crept on his face as he smiled even wider. “It tastes really good! Thank you!”  
Mika blushed slightly. “Y-You're welcome..”

Of course he kept to himself that it was him who baked the brownies. 

Looking around more around the bakery, he grabbed some tongs that were beside every baked good for customers to grab with and put on their plate. He placed a few brownies on it along with a few croissants and donuts. “You sure seem to love sweets,” Mika stated as he was restocking the now empty tray of donuts. “Huh? Oh, no these are for my friends and I to share. They really like donuts.”

“I can tell,” Mika giggled as he looked at his plate of ten donuts. “What about you?” The raven haired boy asked. “What about me what?”  
“What's your favorite sweet?”  
“You really wanna know?”  
“Yeah, why not?”  
“No reason, it's just I barely have a conversation with any customers around here.”  
“I see. Well, that's too bad. You're really easy to talk to to they missed a great opportunity.” This made Mika smile and blush slightly, him hoping that the customer didn't notice. “Donuts are my favorite, actually. Especially ones with a chocolate glaze on top.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“Must be hard for you to work here then, surrounded by all these tasty pastries and not being allowed to eat any of them.”  
“Yeah...not gonna lie, it's a bit hard. Krul makes the best chocolate glazed donuts, but she won't sell any to us because she knows we'll get addicted and eat them when she's not looking and then they'll be none for the customers.”

The young man giggled as he walked to the register, Mika following and going behind the desk to give him his total. “That'll be 10 dollars, please.” Digging into his pocket for his wallet, he took it out and gave him a ten dollar bill as Mika put all his goodies in separate baggies. “Oh, this is for you.” He gave the baggie that Mika had just handed him back to him. Opening the bag, he saw that it was three chocolate glazed donuts and Mika blushed slightly. “You like those, right? And you're really sweet so thought I'd give you a few donuts.” Mika smiled happily and chuckled, looking up directly to his eyes for once since he'd been avoiding eye contact all this time. If there was another thing that he was known about around campus, it was that it was almost impossible to make eye contact with him. This made the raven-haired boy blush and Mika took note of that. “Whoa, you have the bluest pair of eyes I've ever seen! They're so-”  
“Pretty.” He finished his sentence as he smile grew wider. “I thought the same when I saw yours. They're very green!” His eyes widened as he blushed a darker red and grabbed his bags, smiling but trying not to make it seem too obvious that the comment had obviously made him very happy. “Thank you. Also, my name is Yuuichiro! You can call me Yuu!”

“Mikaela. You can call me Mika, though.” This earned a gasp from Ferid. “Mika-Chan! You won't let me call you Mika!” This just caused the blonde to facepalm. “Yuu-chan, isn't he just so mean to me?” Ferid dramatically wept as if he were once again in theater. “Yuu-chan?” He tilted his head slightly as if confused. Uh oh. The name actually stuck to him quite nicely. 

“Yuu-chan sounds kinda cute..” He said aloud before quickly realizing that he actually said that in front of Yuu. He blushed a bit and looked to the side. “….Yuu-chan is fine. But only if you say it because I'd be pretty embarrassed if everyone started addressing me as that.” That made Mika even more happy that he had a special privilege to call him something that only he could say. “Anyways, I should go. Have a great day, Mika!” 

“You too, Yuu-chan!”

 

That was the first time he's actually had a nice conversation with someone in a very long time. And it made him happier than he expected, but quickly got sad as he doubted that he'd ever see him again.


	3. Friendly Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as he suspected, he doubted that he'd ever see Yuu again; least not for a while. Though to his surprise, he bumped into him again.
> 
> Literally.

It had been a week since the last time Mika had seen the raven-haired young man. College was on break and work had been slow due to some heavy rainfall that's been occurring for the past few days and therefore nobody was really in the mood to walk to a bakery and risk getting soaking wet and then catch a cold. It's not like he had expected Yuichiro to come back anytime soon, anyway. Although it'd be a lie if he were to say that he didn't wish that he'd come back soon and talk. He found him quite comforting which was odd since they had only spoken for a short period of time, though he knew him enough to know that he was quite friendly. 

After hours of work, it was finally closing time and Mika wouldn't have to worry about hiding a dead body after he'd strangle Ferid to death for constantly calling him “Mika-Chan.” Grabbing his jacket and umbrella, he walked outside and threw the shop keys at Ferid. “Be sure to lock up,” he warned as he recalled a time that Ferid was irresponsible enough to forget locking and all the money in the register was gone the next day. “Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it! Sheesh. A guy makes one mistake and suddenly he's expected to do it a thousand times!” Rolling his eyes and fixing his hair, he began to walk still glaring at Ferid through the shop window until he had bumped into someone. “Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking at where-” And there he was. Yuichiro. 

“No, it's fine! It was- oh! It's you, Mika!” The young man smiled politely. Mika returned the gesture. “Yep, it's me. And it's you! Wasn't expecting to see you around.”  
“Oh, well, you know. Small world. I was actually about to go to the bakery to pick up some more donuts. And to stop by to say hello since I would already be there, heh.”  
“Oh! Well, we're actually closed now. Sorry!”  
“Oh no, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it. Glad I could see you again though!”  
“Yeah, you too.” A smile crept upon the blonde's face as he scratched the back of his head and moved to the side. “So how have you been?” The raven-head turned to face Mika once again but took a step back in case he was invading his personal space. “I've been well, thanks for asking. Been busy trying to enroll in my new college, though. I just moved here a few weeks ago and finally got around to getting the registration papers.”

“Oh, really? What college?”  
“Sanguinem University.”  
“That's where I go!”  
“Really? Neat! Guess I'll be seeing you around campus!” 

Wanting this conversation to continue but not wanting to just stay in one place, Mika thought he might be able to take it to the next level, so to speak. “Hey, are you free right now? It looks like it's about to rain again and if you want to keep chatting, there's this cafe I know not too far from here we can hang out in for a while. My treat?” Yuichiro grinned. “Well… if you're paying I don't see why not! Be careful, I might abuse this privilege, your highness.” He sarcastically bowed and chuckled, Mika joining in on the laughter. When was the last time he laughed, he wondered? It had been so long he laughed, let alone socialize with someone beside his workers and boss. He wasn't complaining either, though. It was a very nice feeling...kinda comforting and… warm?

Walking besides each other and just chatting until they reached their destination, Mika learned a few things about Yuu-chan. He learned that he had a best friend named Shinoa who he met in his junior high school and have been friends since. She's funny, intelligent and nice and on top of it all, enjoyed teasing him and occasionally made fun of him. For some odd reason, Mika felt the urge to ask if he liked her given how enthusiastic he was about talking about her. To his relief, he said no and thought of her more as a sister than a love interest. She was his best friend and the person he could always talk to and made it quite clear that there's going to be absolutely nothing between them. Other than that, he found out that he was an orphan who was adopted by a wealthy man named Guren. According to Yuichiro, their relationship was a great one though they annoyed the hell out of each other but had good blood between them. He also found out that he has a friend named Shiho Kimizuki who also attends the same college as Mika. The name did sound familiar and turns out they have the same literature class together and excels in his studies. Though given that he was very intelligent, Yuichiro also mentioned he was quite oblivious and pretty slow to most things and was quite the asshole. Though, they cared for each other even if neither would admit it face to face. He is also living in an apartment next to his other friend, Yoichi and has a roommate named Asuramaru who is three years younger than him.

Of course Mika talked about himself but there wasn't much to tell. He told him that he was an only child and most of the time was alone. When he was younger he'd hang out with his childhood friend Akane and they grew up together. As of recently however, she moved to the United States and haven't really kept in touch as she was busy with college over there, but once in a while she'd send him an email of how things are going and to also check up on him. Strangely enough, Yuichiro also asked if Mika liked her in a romantic sense. His reply was no, and much like Yuichiro, he also considered her more of a sister and nothing more. He explained that he lived on his own in an apartment not too far from his college and owned a motorcycle, though hasn't been using it due to the heavy rainfall and not wanting to get himself in an accident. This caused Yuu to be quite astounded. He said that he wasn't expecting something like that to come from a guy who seemed like he was quite the introvert and seemed like the kind of person who was extremely careful about everything and would even be too afraid to ride on a motorcycle. This caused Mika to laugh and earned a blush from Yuichiro.

Although Yuichiro never mentioned it to him, he was going to go ahead and assume that he was the easily flustered type.


	4. Raindrops and Flusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they arrive at the cafe, they get to know each other more and Yuu becomes a bit nervous, though quickly calms down because he's with Mika and Mika is bAE

When they arrived at the cafe, Yuichiro was feeling a bit nervous. In all honesty, he was really looking forward to seeing Mika since after they had met because for some reason he seemed oddly comforting. Originally, he was going to go pick up some donuts for his friends that demanded more but was too busy unpacking with Asuramaru in their new apartment and applying for jobs and registering for his education. However being free today, he had decided to make it up to them by getting the donuts by surprise but secretly also used it as an excuse to see Mika again, of course expecting him to be working today. What he had not expected was for him to ask him to come with a cafe with him, but there was no way he was going to say no given that he may not ask him again.

The cafe was just how Mika described it on the way. It was a small cafe that had a rather comforting feel to it and the scent of the entire cafe smelled sweet; which of course was to be expected. The tables were dark and had soft cloth plastered on top of it and the seats seemed very comfortable. Sitting down at a table, he felt his nerves quickly calm down due to the atmosphere. “What would you like?” Mika asked as he smiled politely. “I'll go order for us, if you'd like?” He nodded in response and looked at the menu that was hanging in display in front of the register. “Hmm..some hot chocolate sounds nice?” Uh oh. His voice cracked a bit. Mika's eyes widened slightly and caused him to cover his mouth to giggle a bit. “Hey! What're you laughin' at?!” Yuu frowned and blushed slightly due to embarrassment. “Sorry, sorry! Just it was kinda cute.” He giggled some more and then turned around quickly to go order.

Cute? Uh oh. That made him a bit happy. Smiling and quickly covering his mouth in hopes he didn't see it, he was quickly interrupted by the vibrating of his phone. Picking it up, he saw that he got a new text from Shinoa. He read over the text as he waited for Mika since it'd probably be rude to text her while he was hanging out with him.

To: Yuu  
From: Shinoa  
(｡◕ ∀ ◕｡) Didja get da donuts????

To: Shinoa  
From: Yuu  
No, I didn't get them, srry :c it was closed

About to put his phone away since Mika was coming back, he was interrupted once again by the vibration of his phone.

To: Yuu  
From: Shinoa  
Where r u then??? we've been waiting 4 a while o:.> … unless you're on a date? >w>

Unexpectedly, he got quite flustered and put his phone away quickly as soon as he noticed that Mika had just sat down. This wasn't a date. It definitely wasn't and it didn't cross his mind until Shinoa had mentioned it. However with that now in mind, for some reason, he kinda wish it were. No, no. He just met him a bit over a week ago. “Calm down, Yuichiro,” he thought to himself as he smiled when Mika had passed him his drink. “Thank you,” he shyly thanked as he looked up, noticing Mika's cheeks turned a very slight pink when he replied. “Yeah, no problem. Are you feeling okay? Your face is a bit red.”

“What? Yeah, I'm fine!” He chuckled awkwardly until he got a call, his ring tone going off. “You should get that,” Mika softly said as he took a sip of his coffee. Looking at his phone, he saw that it was coming from Shinoa. Groaning a bit, he picked up and put the phone to his ear. “Hell-”

“Are you on a date?!” Screamed Shinoa, practically blaring it enough that Mika could probably hear.  
“No! I'm not!” A crimson red Yuichiro retorted as he had a rather annoyed expression on his face. “Listen, I'll talk to you later, I'm just hanging out with a friend right now.”  
“What friend~?” She teased as chuckles could be heard in the background. Asuramaru? “Wait is that Asuramaru's voice I hear? Are you in our apartment?!”  
“Yeah, the other dweebs are here too.” A “Hey!” Could be heard in the back from Kimizuki and Yoichi. Rolling his eyes, he frowned as he exhaled slowly. “I'll be home when I'm done here and when I do, your sorry asses better be out!” Hanging up, he looked at Mika who was giggling to himself, trying his best to hide it behind the menu. “What?!” Retorted Yuichiro who was trying to peak over the menu that he was so lamely attempting to conceal himself behind. “Nothing, it's just that all your facial expressions and the cracking of your voice over and over again was pretty entertaining to look at! Plus, I could hear Shinoa from here, haha!” He giggled some more before it turned into all out laughter. Wanting to be angry at him, Yuichiro just couldn't bring himself to it and just laughed along with him, finding the situation pretty comedic now. “Also, don't worry, this isn't a date. I could tell you were a bit nervous after the call,” Mika said softly as he played with his fingers. It calmed down Yuu that Mika wasn't disgusted that Shinoa had made the assumption since they were both men, but also saddened him a bit since he did, however very little, wished that this was a date. 

After minutes became hours of laughter and getting to know each other a bit more, it was finally closing time in the cafe before they even knew it and had to leave. Walking outside, Yuichiro realized that the anxiousness he was feeling earlier had completely dissolved. Strangely, he was very comfortable around Mika and he was pretty surprised about that. When he first met Shinoa and the others, he was always nervous even though they were generally nice people. It took him months to get used to them and even today, he sometimes gets nervous around them depending on the situation. Though with Mika, he always feels at ease. There was just something about him that made him feel like he was safe. “Would you like me to walk you home?” The question surprised Yuu since no one had really offered to walk him home before. “I mean, if you'd like,” he replied shyly but happily, causing Mika to smiled. “Then I'll walk you.” 

This time around, they walked home silently but it wasn't awkward. There was still a warming and comforting feeling even though they weren't speaking. After a few minutes, it began to drizzle and Yuu looked up. “Oh, it looks like it's about to rain.” Perking up a bit as he heard a sound of an umbrella opening, Mika wrapped his arm around Yuu softly to pull him into the range that the umbrella could fit to prevent him from getting wet. After a few seconds, the weather decided to pick up and it was all out pouring. Letting go of him, Mika rested his arm back to the side and looked at Yuu who was red. He wasn't expecting to have an arm wrapped around him at all, even if it was just to pull him close so he wouldn't get wet. But now they were very close together, close enough that he could feel Mika's warmth and can barely hear him breathe. He was never this close to anyone- not even Shinoa and they've known each other for years. Getting too close to people was something Yuu was known for being uncomfortable from so everyone respected his personal space. Though he didn't mind this, actually. He didn't mind it at all… in fact he kinda enjoyed it. 

Around them, puddles began to form and the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the concrete of the sidewalk could be heard and you can hear the water falling into the drains of the streets. Cars would pass and so would people. Some ran by because they were unfortunate enough to forget their umbrellas and others giggled as they raced each other to some shelter. Then, there were people like them who were walking peacefully together, sharing an umbrella. Though if there's something that both men took note of…

 

It was that everyone that was sharing an umbrella were couples. 

~*~*~*~*~  
If you didn't read the notes at the beginning, please read! Thank you !! ~Mika


	5. Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since our young college men have known each other. And although it's practical to invite your friend over to your house since you've known each other for a long time, why is Yuichiro getting so worked up about it?

Waking up to the sound of Asuramaru panicking and prancing around and blabbering about him being late for school, Yuichiro sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes, watching as his roommate scattered around like a rabid mouse. “You forgot to set up your alarm again?” He asked as he yawned, looking over at his own clock to see that it was 8:30am and that his classes started at 8:45am. “Shut up!” He yelled as he jammed his shoes on, long purple hair being tied up into a low pony-tail after he finished putting on his shoes. “I'll be back home late because I have practice after school today. Should I expect you to be here or out with Mika again?”

It had been a few months since Mika and Yuu had met. They hung out frequently and occasionally even bumped into each other on mistake while Yuu was with Yoichi or Kimizuki or really anyone other than him. Mika had met Asuramaru a few times and since Asuramaru was pretty protective of Yuichiro since he was oblivious to character, it surprised him when Mika and him got along so well. Usually he'd be like his mother and judge his choice of friend and be passive aggressive with them just like he had with Kimizuki and even went far enough as to call him the homosexual delinquent. This name stuck for a long time, even after Yoichi and him started going out. Though, Yoichi always laughed whenever Asuramaru called him that and if there's anything out there that calms down and distracts Kimizuki more than just his favorite ramen noodles, it's Yoichi's laugh and smiles.

Looking at his phone, he saw that he got a good morning text from Mika. 

To: Yuu-Chan  
From: Mika

Good morning ^.^ have a nice rest? Also, I'm free today if you'd like to hang out again

“Yeah, I guess you should expect me to be with Mika today,” replied Yuichiro to Asuramaru before he headed out. Yuu couldn't help but smile and blush a bit. It wasn't necessary for Mika to text him every morning before he went to work or school or even if he didn't have anything to do, he'd just text him first thing after he woke up.

The night that they had both walked together back to Yuichiro's apartment, they had decided to exchange numbers so they can text or call whenever they pleased. When Mika asked him for this though, he noticed his heartbeat had begun to beat faster. He didn't know why since his other friends have asked to exchange numbers with him in the past and the only time he got nervous like this was when Shinoa asked for it, and that's only because he was afraid she'd prank call him or give out his number to people he wasn't interested in. (which has happened before) However, he was glad he did manage to gather up the courage and exchange numbers. 

“Yuichiro-Kun,” Mika smiled as he read the contact name after he received the exchange. “So that's how you spell your name. It's cute,” he remarked. Yuu took note that Mika said the “It's cute” part in almost a whisper as if he were trying to keep that part to himself. He smiled a bit at that and when he read his contact name as well. “Mikaela-Kun,” Yuichiro said as he looked up. “So that's how you spell your name.” Mika smiled and nodded as he was typing something in his phone. “There. Now you're as Yuichiro-Chan. Catchier, don't you think?” He pouted. “I guess...but don't tell any of my buddies about that. They won't let me down on that one.” Mika laughed as he went on to keep typing on his phone and sent something, putting his phone away when he was done. A few seconds later, Yuichiro's phone vibrated and got a text.

To: Yuu-Chan  
From: Mika

I really like your eyes.

Yuichiro didn't need a mirror to know that he was a crimson red at the least. He could feel his ears burning and his cheeks, and Mika took note of this. A few giggles rang from Mika as he looked to the side where the apartment door was. “Well, it looks like I should be heading home. It should rain again soon, so I should be going before it does.” Nodding in understanding, Yuichiro opened his door and walked in, though didn't close the door before wishing Mika a goodnight. Mika returned the goodnight and smiled, walking back downstairs as Yuu watched him from afar walking back home. When he had finally been out of sight, he closed the door, leaned against the door and slid down, falling on his butt and smiling and giggling like an idiot. God he loved his smile, God that smile was a perfect one. Man he was so cute and man did he miss him already. 

Friends...miss each other and can say they have nice smiles...right? Whatever, he was too happy to care. 

After a few minutes of just recalling the event, Yuichiro finally got back to his senses and replied to Mika.

To: Mika  
From: Yuu-chan

Good morning to you c: yeah, sure why not? Where do you want to go?

Getting up from out of bed, he walked over to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. After a few seconds, he got a reply from Mika. Picking up the phone with one hand and brushing with the other, he read his reply.

To: Yuu-chan  
From: Mika

How about my place?

Practically choking on his toothbrush, Yuu spit out the paste and rinsed his mouth, putting the toothbrush down and practically flailed his phone around. His place?

Why had this made him so nervous? He'd been to his friend's houses plenty of times before and even the first time that they had invited him over, he still wasn't nervous. Why was his heart beating so fast? And why were his cheeks pink? Shaking his head, he focused his eyes on the text, thinking of a way to reply. Well, he did want to go see him. And he did mention that he had the new Mortal Kombat X game… they'd have fun beating each other, and he did look forward to playing as Scorpion since it had always been his favorite character. Mika also mentioned that he bought Goro which made him even more excited. Groaning slightly to himself, his fingers seemed to have been typing on their own. 

To: Mika  
From: Yuu-chan

Hmm, sure c: why not? Can we play MK 2gether too?  
After a few minutes, he replied.

To: Yuu-chan  
From: Mika 

Sure ! But prepare to lose ;) 

He giggled a bit to himself as he read over his reply. 

To: Mika  
From: Yuu-chan

Yeah, sure, I'll be the one losing :') what time should I be over?

To: Yuu-chan  
From: Mika 

6pm sound good? 

To: Mika  
From: Yuu-chan

Yeah, sounds like a plan uvu See you then !

The conversation went smoothly but now Yuu was a bit anxious. What was he going to wear? Is cologne overdoing it? He was just going to hang out with Mika… at Mika's place…

He shook his head. He was over thinking things. Washing his face and putting his phone to the side, he looked up in the mirror examining himself as the droplets of water slid down his cheeks. A few of them hung from his lashes and he pouted as he tried to stick the “antenna” of his hair down. However it just bounced right back up and he rolled his eyes. “Does this bother Mika?” he asked himself as he played with the strand of hair that refused to go down. “He likes my eyes… I know that for sure..” he continued as he recalled the text message. Why was he so self conscious all of the sudden? 

Whatever. He needed to get ready anyway.

~*~*~  
Thanks for reading ! If you didn't read the chapter notes, please go check now <3


	6. Can't Stop Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika's getting ready for Yuu to come over, but his mind soon drifts of the pool day they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE PLEASE FORGIVE ME( ≧Д≦)  
> !! PLEASE COMMENT, COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY AND I APPRECHIATE THEM AND THEY MOTIVATE ME TO UPDATE!!
> 
> also sharing this story on tumblr or other social media or recommending it to a friend is also helpful!! kudos as well <3
> 
> thank you ! hope you enjoy !

After texting Yuu to come over, Mika began coughing after realizing that the entire time he was holding his breath. Sending the message alone made his palms sweat and a deep crimson blush was plastered on his face. The two of them had been hanging out frequently and have known each other for about five months now. Five months of happiness, giggles and teasing and occasional moments that made both men flustered. Though he was in denial of it for the majority of the time they hung out, he did have to admit: he had a crush on Yuichiro. A big one, at that. His laugh, his smile, the way he'd blush when embarrassed whenever anyone teased him, the way that the antenna of hair on his head would move around and how his green eyes would light up when he was excited… he loved all of it. He was absolutely adorable and kind and considerate. He was funny… he was...important. So very important to him.

  
When his phone vibrated, he smiled at the reply he got. Mika did recall mentioning that he had the new Mortal Kombat game, though didn't think he'd remember that since he also mentioned that he had horrid memory. Shinoa also pointed this out, as he recalls. Though he likes to think to himself that maybe Yuu-chan only remembers things he says because he's as equally as important to him as he is to himself. Smiling at that thought, he went ahead and sent his reply before stepping into the shower. Other than coffee, there's nothing like a nice warm shower in the morning to perk someone up. As the shower head sprayed its water as soon as he turned it on, he winced at the cold water as it sprayed against his pale skin, exhaling as soon as the warm water began to seep in. Though, Mika found another thing added onto his daily routine that had not been there before.

 

His mind seemed to have always drifted when he took showers; of course everyone does though. Usually people just stand there as the water rinses down their bodies as they were in deep thought. Though, what had added onto these thoughts were...rather shameful. He blushed as he found his mind drifting again to the thought of Yuichiro naked and showering with him. His eyes widened as he quickly slapped his cheeks gently, trying to not think of such lewd things. It's not that he had been thinking of these pervertive thoughts just because they've been hanging out. It's all because of the pool day they had together.

 

~*~

A few weeks back, Yuichiro and Mika had decided to go to the pool and play around and just have a laid back day. Since college had been at both their throats, they thought a relaxing day would be great idea. As they met up at the pool, Mika was embraced by an excited Yuu who would go on about how long it's been since he's gone swimming. Given that he seemed so enthusiastic, it would be a pretty valid reason as to why he assumed it was one of his favorite things to do. Blushing and heart racing at the thought, Mika hugged back, smelling the scent of the slightly shorter man's shampoo. Blushing even more red, he had backed up breaking the hug while laughing it off. “What is it?” Yuu giggled back as he joined in to whatever he was laughing about. “Yuu-Chan's hair… that one strand that sticks up.” Of course he had not intended to make it sound like it was a flaw- in fact he quite loved it and thought it was really cute. However not wanting to say that he had in fact inhaled his scent since that would have sounded extremely weird, he said that instead. Pouting, Yuu petted the strand of hair and looked back at Mika. “What about it?” He said as he dipped his feet into the pool. “Nothing, don't worry about it.” One day he'll tell him that he absolutely loves it along with the entirety of his existence…

 

“Alright,” he smiled back as he got up from sticking his feet in. “The restrooms are over there. Should we change now?” He asked as he had already started running towards them. “Hey, wait up!” Running after, both men found themselves racing each other, Mika ultimately winning. “No fair, I'm shorter!”

 

“Yeah, so very barely. We're basically the same height but my hair's fluff just makes it seem I'm taller,” he giggled. Yuu would find any excuse to cover up the fact that Mika's just faster than him.

After entering the restrooms, both men went to their own stalls and started to change. Though what Mika had took note of was that his heartbeat was racing as he could hear the unbuckling of his friend's belt, the unbuttoning of his shirt and the general rustling of him _undressing_. Getting nervous from this, he had also took note that since nobody was around, it was dead silent and therefore he could even hear the slight breaths that Yuu-chan made every now and then. Mind running in different directions, different scenarios ran through his mind and man, were they ones that were unnaturally vivid and even began to give him a hard-on. _Oh no_. 

Shaking his head, the man went back to focus on undressing and to just put on his swim trunks. "You almost done?" Asked Yuu-chan who seemed to have already been finished. "No, not yet," He replied as casual as he could since the back of his mind were still thinking of some dirty thoughts. "Alright, well I'll wait on you in the pool!" Hearing his footsteps walk out of the restrooms, he exhaled the breath he had been holding and continued to do what he was there in the first placed to do- change; not think about how Yuu would look like completely naked.

Or the sounds of his moans.

Or the faces he'd make as he would... 

 

Once again, he slapped his face and ran out as soon as he was done. Looking at the pool, he saw that Yuu had made himself inside already, smiling when he saw his friend come out in  his swim trunks. There was something he had completely overlooked through all of this: He didn't think about the fact that he'd have to spend a few hours with Yuu-chan with him shirtless and with nothing but his swim trunks on; which is basically the equivalent of him wearing boxers; which is the equivalent of him being half naked. Not being able to look at him in the eye without being distracted by how toned he was, he looked over to the palm trees and smiled, canon balling into the pool. Since he was now underwater and all audio was muffled, he could still make out that Yuu had yelled an angry "Hey!" and tried not to laugh as he rose to the surface seeing that he had gotten him all wet. The strand on his head was actually down for once, but before he could point it out, it sprung back up. That thing had a mind of its own, I swear. Swimming around Yuu like a shark about to hunt his prey, Yuu frowned and jumped on him when he wasn't looking. Both men sinking under the water, they both made eye contact and tried their best to not laugh at how immature they were. Springing back up, both men began splashing each other and their laughs could be heard for miles. "This is for canon balling and getting all this water on me!" Yuu remarked as he splashed a ton of water at Mika, some getting in  his eyes. "Hey, we're in the pool! Did you expect to stay dry?!" He laughed as he splashed back, this time Yuu dodging it. "No! But I also wasn't expecting a tsunami coming after me!" He swam a bit closer so that he could splash him back at a closer range, hoping that it would soak Mika completely. "You're exaggerating! You only got a little bit wet!"

 

"A little?!" He laughed as he lunged forward, getting as much water as he could to splash on him and then ultimately landing on  him. Once again, both men had submerged under the warm water, laughing at each other. This time however, when both men made eye contact, there was a certain intimacy to it. They looked into each other's eyes deeply, laughing slowly simmering down. After a few seconds, they both went up for air, Mika subconsciously wrapping his hands around his waist as he lifted him and himself up of the water. Both gasping from the much needed oxygen, their eyes then opened and kept looking at each other. Somehow, Mika took notice that Yuu's arms were around his neck and Yuu was probably as red as he was. He could feel his breathing brush against his skin.Their skins were touching. Mika hadn't expected that another person's body would be so warm and feel so nice against his, even if it wasn't that much. Around him became silent as all he focused was on Yuu and his arms wrapped against him and their chests touching now along with their heads being against each other. Their eyes gazed into one another's as if reading what had been running through their minds at that moment. "U-Uh.." Yuu-chan began as he gulped, letting go of Mika. The warmth that was once around him had went cold and he finally snapped out of the trance he was in. Letting go of his waist, he had backed up a bit and chuckled a bit. "S-sorry..uh..." He didn't know what to say. How could someone explain that? I'm sorry for holding you against me for a solid few minutes? Almost about to panic that he would be weirded out by now, his worries were calmed as the other man spoke. "Don't worry! Let's just go back to swimming!" Happy that he at least changed the subject, he also felt a bit sad that maybe there was a chance that he was disgusted now.

 

The men spent the rest of the day swimming and simply having fun but without that annoying thought being stuck in the back of Mika's head of the possibility that he had screwed up.

~*~

Stepping of the steamy shower, Mika began to dry his hair and look in the mirror to see that his face was once again flustered as he thought of Yuu's touch. _He wanted him to touch him so badly._ God, did he want this. 

 

 


	7. Thunderstorms and New Experiences (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu's on his way to Mika.  
> Motorcycles  
> Consideration  
> Thunderstorms
> 
> Perfect package !

After several hours of not texting, Mika bit down on his thumb's nail as he examined his living room again for the thousandth time, making sure that there was no mess and making sure that everything was perfect. He was extremely nervous that Yuu-chan was coming over for the first time and wanted him to feel comfortable and welcomed. He recalls a time where he had invited him to go to an amusement park that he wasn't too excited to go to but went anyways because Shinoa had already bought the tickets. Not being much of an amusement park guy himself, he was hesitant in going but with Yuu's big green eyes glistening in pure innocence as he begged him to go, he just could't say no. Through that experience, he found that new places made Yuu very uncomfortable and although it was subliminal, he could still sense his anxiousness lingering in the air.

 

That's why his apartment had to be perfect for him. He didn't want him feeling uncomfortable and constantly on edge. "First impressions are everything," Mika said to himself as he, for the thousandth and first time, checked out the living room. Nodding to himself when he felt satisfied with the environment, he went back to the kitchen and picked up a notebook that he had left on the table. Grabbing a pen, he crossed out "Living room is clean" that was written on it. He had a tenancy of making a check list for almost everything. What can he say? He likes to keep things in order and well-planned out. Walking back to his bedroom that he had cleaned that very morning, he sat down and then plopped on his back, arms extended outwards as he exhaled deeply. A slight blush crept on his face as he smiled at the thought of Yuu-chan losing at the Mortal Kombat game he owned and the frustration in his eyes and his frown. He'd also probably throw the controller then catch it in mid-air before it breaks the television. Then he'd probably say that he's sorry under his breath and when Mika asked for what he said because he'd claim he didn't hear him, he'd do his typical "Tch," and look away, crossing his arms and then denying that he had said anything. He loved that about Yuu-chan. He'd always deny anything considerate or nice in general that he's said or done and blush in embarrassment. It was absolutely adorable and he could't help but constantly smile when he even thought of his smile.

 

~*~*~

Yuu was freaking out. Not only did he manage to break Asuramaru's hair dryer when he had got out of the shower, he also broke the cologne bottle he was going to wear. His hair was messy and although it smelled nice and even though he did himself, he would've felt better if he had that damn cologne on. Maybe it was a sign that wearing that would be a bit too much? And as for the hair dryer, that was just pure bad luck because now his antenna stuck out even more than usual and his hair was still a bit moist but dry enough that it sticks out the way it normally does, give or take a few strands that were beyond out of place. None of this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't questioned anything and would have gotten ready the way he does when he goes out with his friends; find the cleanest band t-shirt he could find on the floor and a pair of jeans that he'd steal from Asuramaru and then run out the door not even bothering to brush his teeth. But today; he brushed his teeth for a solid ten minutes, then mouthwashed for five minutes and flossed for another ten. Then, he put on as much deodorant as he could in case he got nervous around Mika and began to sweat. After that, he pulled out a clean shirt from the laundry he had just did along with joggers since it'd be more casual that way. (The fact that he did laundry on his own is enough to say that he was nervous since he never does the laundry.) After that, he dried his hair until his mind had somehow drifted to the thought of Mika complimenting his scent as he smelled his hair and held him close and immediately freaked out and blushed dark red, throwing the dryer across the bathroom and ultimately breaking it. Alongside that, when he had threw the dryer, it also happened to hit his cologne and it shattered into a thousand pieces. After trying to clean up, he ended up getting a cut on his finger from the glass and threw a slight hissy fit, a string of curses leaving his lips as he glared at the glass and ultimately grabbing Asuramaru's first aid kit that only had Hello Kitty bandages. "How manly," he said to himself as he placed the very pink bandage around his wounded finger, looking at the white cat hold a flower with a red dress on. Sighing, he knew that Mika was going to say something about that and so prepared himself for the worst. 

 

But that wasn't the issue at that very moment. Since he no longer lived with Gurren, he didn't have a car anymore. (Not that he could drive it well anyways.) And he didn't want to cancel on Mika. The fact that he got ready to see him but not even once thinking about the transportation, he groaned as he slid against the wall and plopped on his ass, running his fingers through his hair annoyingly. He could call Mika to see if he could give him a ride, but he didn't want to ask in case it'd get Mika upset. He recalls a time they went out to eat together after college and how it annoyed him when people asked him for rides. Of course said person to ask him for the ride was Ferid, so maybe it only applied to him? But nonetheless, to hims it sounded a bit rude so contemplated on asking.

 

After a few minutes of arguing with himself, he thought "Fuck it," and started to text Mika.

 

To: Mika

From: Yuu-chan

Oi Mika... i'm really sorry to ask this bUT BEFORE I ASK I JUST WANNA SAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO OK, but if it's not too much trouble do you think maybe you could pick me up??? i didn't think this through and forgot i didn't have a ride and i don't wanna cancel bUT I CAN WALK but it's too far bUT IF IT'S TOO MUCH TROUBLE I CAN TOTALLY WALK

 

Sending the message, he gulped and hoped that Mika wouldn't sound annoyed. Back at the pizza joint they went to eat at, the annoyance behind talking about last minute favors of giving rides had pure venom behind it. It almost scared Yuu but I guess if it came from that asshole Ferid, he wouldn't blame him. He just hoped that he wouldn't snap at him for asking

  
A minute or two later, he got a reply.

 

To: Yuu-chan

From: Mika

It's no problem !! don't worry about it !! <3 i'll go pick you up now (:

 

_A heart. He sent him a heart._

 

His cheeks had already flustered before he could even react to the text alone. Fingers typing on their own, he realized he had already sent him a "omg thank you !!! <3" and smiled to himself. A heart; a simple heart had made his own flutter. Although he would never admit it outloud, he did realize he had fallen for Mika a little while back so doing something as small as this made him extraordinarily happy.

~*~*~

After receiving the rather panicked text from Yuu, a pang of guilt hit the young blonde.

He recalled the time that Yuu-chan and himself had went out to eat after yet another stressful day of college at some pizza joint not too far from campus and ultimately getting a text from Ferid. He had asked him the favor of picking him up and after reading the text, he had a disgusted expression on his face along with his reaction, Seeing that it was ultimately a negative one, Yuu asked him what was wrong. 

_"Are you okay?" Yuu asked as he sipped his pepsi. Rolling his eyes, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Yeah, just annoyed." He took a small bite of the pizza before looking at Yuu in the eyes, his brows forming a rather confused expression. "Why you annoyed? You seemed pretty happy a few seconds ago." You'd be surprised how easily his mood can change when it comes to that red-eyed asshole. "Ferid texted me," he started as he took another bite of his pizza. "He asked me for a ride back to his place since it looks like it's about to rain."  Stirring his drink with his straw, Yuu nodded in understanding. "I take it you don't like giving people rides?" He nodded. He didn't mean that it was rides that he minded; it was giving FERID a ride that he had minded. Last time he had given the old geezer a ride was when it was about to rain like this and he needed to get home quickly before it rained since he hated getting his long hair wet. Upon giving him the ride purely out of pity, the man took this opportunity to grope his ass while he was driving his motorcyle, ultimately stopping just to push him out, landing him in a puddle that was there after it had stopped raining the first time. What he should of told Yuu was "I hate giving Ferid rides," and not had just nodded in saying he hated giving rides to PEOPLE, meaning in general, meaning including him._

No one needed to be a genius to realize that Yuu did seem to have some social anxiety issues. Asking Mika for a ride was probably a lot for him, especially because he made himself seem like an asshole who'd lash out negatively to those who asked. Trying to type as nicely as he could to the most likely anxious Yuu, he ended up typing his reply with a heart and a smiley face included, hoping that would ease his nerves. When Yuu replied, he had relaxed to hear that Yuu didn't seem like he was nervous anymore. He also blushed when he as well added a heart, not knowing he'd react that much. After all, it was just a heart. Going to grab his jacket and motorcycle helmet, he ran downstairs, hopping on his cycle and drove off to Yuu's house. Shinoa had gotten Mika's number when snooping through Yuu's phone to see if she could find any embarrassing selfies or texts she could tease him about. When she did grab hold of his number, she took the liberty of texting  him his address with "You should go visit your Yuu-chan since Asuramaru's out and he's all alone~" or "Yuu's probably lonely. Should give him some company~" And therefore by now knew his address by heart. He wasn't too far away, just about a ten minute drive.  
~*~*~

Hearing the door knock, Yuu opened the door to see Mika with a helmet in his hands and his hair all messy and curled up against his cheeks even more than usual, along with a black leather jacket he had on and a matching pair of leather boots that went up to his thighs. He gulped when he saw the leather jacket and boots because man, did he pull them off real well. "Hey!" Mika said happily as he waved to him. "H-Hi!" A distracted Yuuichiro replied as he returned the wave and smiled. He had completely forgotten this man drives a motorcyle and not a car. Meaning he's going to have to hold on to him when he drives.

 

_Oh my God._

_Not that he minded this though.  
MAN HE DID NOT MIND THIS AT ALL._

 

"Should we get going?" Yuu managed to blurt out as he tried his best to keep eye contact and not let his eyes drift to his friend's rather sexy boots. "Yeah, lets go! Oh, yeah, I brought you a helmet too but it's on my bike." As the two walked down the steps of the complex, there was an awkward silence either because he realized Yuu was staring at his thighs for the most of the time they were conversating, or there was just nothing to talk about. Mika walking ahead of him had now jumped on his bike, slipping his helmet on. Man did he look cool as fuck. Picking up a helmet that had been laying on the arms of the bike, he threw it at Yuu. Yuu catching it, he had put it on his head and hoped to God that when he took this thing off, it did not fuck up his hair even more than it already was. Sliding onto the bike, he didn't exactly per say know what to do. Should he just grab onto him? Would that be awkward? "Hold on to me," Mika said as he started to rev up the bike. Obliging to his command, he wrapped his arms around Mika shyly at first, but then holding on to dear life as he sped up faster than Sonic. You'd expect Mika to be the careful type of guy and not speed, but no. He was that one cyclist who sped all hell and didn't seem to give a flying fuck to his surroundings or the fact that he was pretty sure he was breaking the law's speed limit.

After a few minutes on the road and still holding on tightly, he found Mika slowing down, much to his relief, but relief dying as soon as he realized he only slowed down because of a red light. As soon as it'd turn green, he knew he'd be back to Sonic-ing. Sighing, he relaxed a bit and layed his cheek on Mika's back, not expecting how warm it'd be. Inhaling slightly, a whiff of Mika's leather jacket that had Mika's scent lingered all over it had intoxicated him, making him blush a light pink. It was comforting and relaxing to him, and his anxiousness from the speeding had melted away. "Sorry for speeding," he apologetically said to Yuu as he perked up a bit. "I don't usually speed, it's just that it looks like it's going to rain again and I don't wanna risk driving in the pouring weather and risk getting in an accident. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." He smiled at the raven-haired boy as he blushed once again. Mika was the type of guy who was way more considerate than he should be. Not that it was a bad thing or anything, it's just that it's quite rare to meet a person like that. 

 

This person happened to be his crush, too.

 

As soon as the light turned green, just as Yuu had suspected, Mika's inner sonic unleashed as they sped away to Mika's apartment.

 

It was going to be a long ride.


	8. Thunderstorms and New Experiences (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortal Kombat lead to this. Mika blames Mortal Kombat.  
> Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH TYSM FOR THE SWEET COMMENTS THEY MADE ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT MY WRITING AND I PLAN ON CONTINUING THIS SERIES <33
> 
> also thank you to @ Blushish-Dreams and @ Kokoro-Ami on tumblr for leaving cute tags in the reblogs of my story it was so cUTE !!! It made me happy !! <33 ( if you two see this, lemme know in the comments !)
> 
> Slightly longer chapter than usual as a thanks to you all !!
> 
> Also, my tumblr is MIkayuuinu so if you wanna follow, go ahead! I always post when I update and I post Mikayuu and ONS related content there !!

 

The ride back to Mika's apartment wasn't long in reality, but metaphorically it felt like it took them three days to get there. Going on roller-coasters was one thing, but a motorcycle speeding at the speed of light? At least on a roller-coaster you wouldn't be able to get in an accident. However, it seemed like Mika was an experienced driver. He looked over his shoulder occasionally to make sure Yuu-chan was alright, however quickly went back to focusing on the road to avoid any accident. It comforted Yuu that he'd check up on him every now and then, and he held him tighter than probably necessary. Nuzzling the nape of his neck, he blushed slightly at the warmth and took notice that Mika had taken the liberty of going all out and wore cologne, one that had distracted him for the most of the ride home. “I take it that this is your first time riding on a bike?” Mika asked trying to casually start a conversation as he drove all hell. He shook his head. “No, Kimizuki's sister rides a bike and had given me a ride once back when I was in high school, but she didn't drive this fast,” he replied as he nuzzled his neck more. A shiver ran up Mika's back as he felt the warmth of his neck grow. Looking up, he frowned when he had remembered Mika had put a helmet on himself so couldn't catch a glimpse of him to see if maybe there was a chance he was blushing as well.

  
After ten minutes, they had finally arrived at Mika's apartment. His complex was similar to his with staircases running zigzag up to about ten stories, so it looked much more expensive than his shabby old complex. It also seemed more modern and had people actually socializing outside as a to his apartment complex could have been easily mistaken for an abandoned building that the city had forgot to either fund or was awaiting its demolition date. Either would have been a great answer, in all honesty. Parking his bike in his reserved area, a few droplets began to fall from the sky. Looking up, a few of them latched onto his cheek or slid past, causing Yuu to flinch in surprise since he hadn't expected them to feel so cold. “Looks like we made it in time,” giggled Mika who had his helmet off now, but quickly frowned when he saw that Yuuichiro had his helmet already off. “Did you just take that off or did you not wear it at all?” Yuu chuckled at the angry looking Mika. “I took it off while we were driving away,” he admitted before giving the helmet to Mika. “You could of gotten hurt! You see, safety is always first! That, and obeying the law. It's the law to put on a helmet and..” Quickly, Yuuichiro got a bit bored of his lecture as he recalled Guren giving him about a million when he had attempted to teach him to drive. Looking back at the now pink Mika, he giggled when he realized that when he was angry he'd turn that color. “Are you really that angry?” He averted his eyes. “Not really...” That was a new reaction. It'd seem like more of an approach that Yuuichiro would make, but didn't say a word about it. “I'll put the helmet on when you take me back home, I promise.” He gave the blonde a smile as he got off his bike, the said blonde repeating his actions and getting off the bike. He couldn't help but smile back and nodded. “Thank you,” he said softly as Mika led the way to his door. Walking up the stairs, he smiled at all the children who he passed who were playing either outside their doors or were waiting outside their doors for their siblings to come out and play with them. A short purple haired woman with red eyes was standing against the doorway of the apartment across Mika's, smoking a cigarette. “Oh Mika,” she said as she waved to him. Turning around, he gave her a welcoming smile. “Hello, Chess.” She smiled back. “Have you heard anything of Akane?” He shook his head and lifted a brow in response. Was he supposed to hear something of Akane? Eye contact drifting to Yuu, she gasped. “Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize you had company! I'll tell you later, so don't worry about it,” she smiled at Yuu and waved him hello and then goodbye as she returned to her home, but not before throwing away her cigarette.

  


Walking into Mika's apartment, an entire gust of his scent blasted into his face and nearly made his heart jump. The decor of the room was simple and neat, as expected of Mika. His furniture consisted of black furniture and his walls were an unpainted white and had a few pieces of art that hung up on the walls every now and then. His eyes drifted to the table that had a small picture of Mika and a young brown-haired girl with as equally brown eyes. He couldn't help but snicker at the goofy smile he had on. Turning around to see what he was giggling at, Mika's faced turned pink as he quickly grabbed the picture and hid it in his chest. “W-what's so funny?!” He stuttered which had only made Yuuichiro's laughter worse. “You! You looked so cute when you were younger!” Mika blushed even more as he looked back at Yuu, giggling along with him. “What, am I not cute anymore?” He asked jokingly and over-dramatically, giving his best impression of his co-worker, Ferid. Now it was Yuu-chan who was pink. Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to form words with his mouth but fumbled here and there, causing Mika to have a confused expression. “Y-you're...still pretty cute..I guess,” the raven-haired tsundere had commented. Averting his eyes from Mika's for a while, he then decided to look over to him and noticed that he was smiling like an idiot and had a now intense red blush on his face, but was facing the other direction in a lame attempt of hiding such a grin and heated face. “Thank you,” he said when he had finally calmed down. “You're pretty cute too,” he smiled as he quickly went to his couch, jumping on it. His heart skipped a beat. It skipped a beat and there was no way he could deny that. “Oh boy,” he thought to himself as he sat besides Mika who had got up to turn on his console and handed him a controller.

Yuu's focus returned to the small picture of Mika and the brown-haired girl after he had set it down before he went to turn on the console. "Who's she?" A curious raven-haired boy asked as he plopped on the couch besides him. "Oh yeah, that's Akane, the friend I told you about that went to America." 

"She's the one that went to study abroad, right?"

"Yeah, she's the one."

"Don't you miss her?"

"Terribly. She's like my younger sister and I, being the protective older brother I am, must simply know if whether or heart's been broken or not yet so I can beat said person to a pump." Yuuichiro giggled. Mika mentioned he was a pacifist so of course he was joking about this. Besides, he didn't seem like the type of guy that'd go fight people for even a reason like that. 

"And who was that purple haired girl outside?"

"Her name's Chess Belle. Her and Akane know each other somehow. I think they went to the same middle school and high school and became friends. I'm not sure if they keep in contact or not still, though. She's nice and is a good friend, I know that much." He smiled. Whenever he had talked about Akane or anything related to her, he had an expression on his face that gave a nostalgic feel to it. He probably missed her dearly and, according to Mika, was really the only other person he had back then. "Whatever, let's stop talking about them and start gaming!"

  


After almost an hour of intense button-mashing and frustrated hair-pulling, it was Mika who seemed to defeat Yuu-chan in almost every battle they had. Granted, he was constantly using Goro which was probably why he was beating him, but Yuuichiro didn't care since he was looking forward to playing as Scorpion this entire time and wasn't really in it to win it. Though he did admit that it'd be nice if he did. As Mika had expected, a few times Yuuichiro had tried throwing the controller at the TV due to frustration but quickly snapped back to his senses each time, grabbing the controller before it made contact with the screen and fumbled the controller in his hand in panic. Of course he had apologized under his breath, as Mika had expected, and then of course deny that he apologized at all when Mika asked if he had said something. “Maybe I need some motivation to win?” Yuu interrupted Mika's train of thought. “Motivation?” The slightly shorter man nodded. “Whoever wins gets to ask the other person a question or ask them to do something and they have to answer or do said thing no matter what!” Perking up a bit, Mika pondered a bit. Chances that Yuu-chan was actually going to beat him at a game he's been playing for years were slim. Feeling smug, he smirked at his opponent and grabbed his controller from his lap, going to the character selection screen. “You're on.”

  


  


Selecting the character he had most experience with, Mika felt confident that he'd win. If he loss though, what would Yuu-chan ask or make him do? He shook his head. Nah. There was no way he'd win. 

When the "Fight!" Announcer came on, Mika's smug complexion faded away as Yuuichiro was actually doing extremely well and before he even knew it, he hit him with a fatality. The match didn't even last for more than a minute and he had already died. "...WHAT?!" He shouted as he looked over to a smug Yuu-chan who was innocently shrugging his shoulders "Asuramaru had all the older Mortal Kombat games and that's all I play at home. Scorpions combos just happened to be the same in this version and I just so happened to have memorized them all. Oops?" He smirked at a defeated Mika who slouched against his couch, frowning. "Cheater." Yuuichiro chuckled. "Hustler, cheater...whatever you wanna call it, it still means I win which means you gotta answer anything I ask and or do anything I say." Mika groaned but then smiled because he couldn't stay mad at Yuuichiro if he wanted. "Okay, what do you want me to answer or do?" Yuu thought for a second. Potentially embarrass Mika or ask him a question? Not knowing what to ask or do, he just asked whatever was on the top of his head. "What do you like in a person?" Mika froze a bit and blushed slightly. "Like...romantically?" 

"No! Just as a person in general!"

"Oh! Heh...well, in that case I guess they just have to be nice and considerate. They also have to be opened-minded and not be mean to others for no good reason...they have to just be a pretty decent person." 

"Like me! I'd say I'm a pretty decent person."

"Nah."

"Hey!"

"I'd say you're a pretty wonderful person, really. Decent's just a huge understatement." Yuu-chan couldn't help but smile at that comment. 

  


After several hours of playing, Yuu ended up winning most battles and Mika even ended up winning a few. Each asked questions and some requests were things to do. Yuu had dared Mika to run around his neighborhood screaming "I Love Ferid Bathory!" And then as soon as he came home, he brushed his teeth for a good fifteen minutes since he said that he was disgusted that he even said that. Of course Mika got him back by making him have to act like Shinoa for an hour and also had to add "Nya~" and "Kawaii desu ne~" At the end of each sentence. Along with acting like Shinoa, he also had to raise his voice to sound girly which alone made him want to kill Mika. Some questions were exchanged like favorite colors and movies, backstories (or what they were comfortable in telling) and overall just goofy questions. "I won again~" Teased Yuuchiro to an already frowning Mika. "You wouldn't have if you had stopped using the same move over and over again!"

"Hey, it's not against the rules now is it?"

"No! But-"

"But nothing!" 

He thought for a minute. There was something that he wanted to ask but didn't know if he should. After contemplating, he opened his mouth to ask but quickly jumped up when a huge clash of thunder hit along with lightning, causing a power outage. Scared out of his mind, his breathing quickened as he grabbed hold of anything near him, Mika being that thing. His heart was beating fast from the unexpected thunder, and the power quickly came back on. When Mika could finally see again, he saw a very pale Yuu besides him, holding onto him as tightly as humanly possible. Wrapping his arms around his friend, he petted his hair gently and held him closely. Since Mika asked for Yuuichiro's backstory, he had mentioned a day that had been terrible because it was the day his mother committed suicide and his father tried to kill him, but he ended up running away and it happened to be thundering and lightning. He was alone in the rain and was cold and had no comfort whatsoever and therefore, storms like this made him scared. Hushing him and repeating the mantra "It's okay, Yuu-chan, I'm here," Yuuichiro began to calm down and relax in Mika's chest, causing him to blush. Grabbing the remote, he had turned on the TV and put on the news channel.

  


_"Flash flooding warning: From 9pm to 4am, there will be a flash flooding warning. Thunderstorms and winds going up to 65mph will be going on through the night and we advise you to stay indoors. From the looks of it, it seems like this will be the second worst thunderstorm recorded in Tokyo history."_

  


That definitely can't be good. Not for Yuu-chan. "Hey..." He said softly as he lifted his chin with his finger slight, a sniffling Yuu-chan looking up into his eyes. His skin was soft- softer than he had expected, and his eyes were glistening with a trickle of tears in the corners of his eyes. "Do you feel better?" He asked as his friend slowly nodded in response. Another round of thunder came rolling in and the rain had become heavier, causing Yuu to cuddle into Mika's shirt more, a slight whimper coming out. Wrapping his arms around him, he got up and began carrying Yuu to his room. "W-where are we going?" A frightened Yuu asked as he opened his door and put him on the bed, closing the door. There was a dark-tinted window in his room and for some reason, he couldn't hear any of the thunder or rain in here.  "Every room in this complex has their own sound-proof walls that prevent things like thunder clashes from being heard so you can sleep with ease. I hope this helps calm you down?" He nodded and smiled. Always considerate. He always thought of Yuu and that made his heart flutter. Sitting besides him, both boys began to blush as they heard moans coming from behind the walls. "Sound proof, huh?" Yuuichiro asked as he chuckled shyly. "So ... I'm guessing those are the neighbors that would never shut up when they were...uh.. doing stuff.. that you told me about, right?" Mika nodded as he covered his ears when a  _"Oh God, give it to me more baby!"_ Had echoed from the room, leaving two flustered men in the room contemplating on what to do. "The complex only has three walls sound proof... the one connecting my room to theirs isn't sound proof," he awkwardly chuckled. Trying to think of a topic to change the subject of his sex-maniac neighbors, he remembered the question. "Oh yeah, didn't you want to ask me something back there?" Yuu blushed and Mika took note. "C'mon, you can ask. I don't mind what it is."

"Okay, I'll ask. But you gotta promise not to laugh?" Mika nodded. 

"Okay... here it goes...have you. Erm.. just because I'm curious and it's something people usually ask when asking questions you kno-"

"Go on."

"Have you... had your first kiss?" Yuu couldn't help but blush when he asked the question. It's more of a question you'd ask a girl and not a guy, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to know. Mika had blushed unexpectedly of that question.

After a few minutes, he nodded.

Why did this annoy him? Why did his heart sink to his stomach? It's just a kiss, after all. “But you wanted to be his first kiss,” the voice in the back of his head had remarked, just causing Yuu to frown and look away. Mika looked over to his friend and furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you okay?” Yuu nodded. “I'm fine.” Was it something he said? “Why did you ask?”

“I was just curious.”

“But now you seem like you're upset.”

“I-I'm not upset!”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I'm not!”

“Okay, how about you?”

“How about me, what?”

“Have you had your first kiss?” 'Cherry Boy' was the phrase that was booming all over his head with a mocking Shinoa voice. He blushed a dark red and looked over to the window that you could barely look through. “No, I haven't.”

  


Mika giggled. “I haven't either.”

“You're lying.”  
“I mean, do you count dares as kissing?”

“What do you mean?”  
“Back in middle school, Akane dared me to kiss one of her friends and her friend kissed me before I even had time to say no. It was a small peck and her lips were really dry so it hurt my lips.”

Yuuichiro blinked. He was embarrassed. No, that was an understatement; he was beyond embarrassed. He just got jealous over a small dared kiss that happened back in middle school. Though, it'd be a lie if he said he weren't just a smidge bit jealous that said girl had the chance to kiss Mika on the lips. “I bet your lips are soft,” he said to himself, quick to realize that he had just said that aloud with Mika besides him who heard loud and clear. His expression was with wide eyes and had a pink blush on his face as he quickly averted his eyes with a goofy smile on his face. “I-I didn't say that!”

“Yes you did,” he giggled as he refused to make eye contact.

After a moment of silence, Mika spoke up again.

“I bet yours are soft too,” he said shyly as he laid on his bed, cuddling a pillow the opposite direction of Yuu so that he couldn't see his face. He blushed crimson as he started petting Mika's hair, causing Mika to widen his eyes and relaxed under his gentle touch. Gathering up some courage, Yuu had taken the pillow that Mika was cuddling and laid besides him, getting rather close and stared into his eyes. Mika's sapphire eyes gazing into Yuu's emerald ones.

  


~*~*~

“He's right there,” Mika said to himself as he felt his heart begin to flutter. His hair was messier than usual and because of the helmet he had put on before he took it off mid-drive, his hair was curled against his cheeks and the tint of pink on them made a nice contrast. He scooted a bit closer and raised a hand, placing it softly on Yuu's cheek. The shorter man smiled and closed his eyes under his touch as soon as Mika's thumb had softly began to caress it, his hand feeling how smooth his skin is. Trailing his thumb down his cheek, he found it pressed against Yuu-chan's bottom lip, gently rubbing it, blushing hard at how soft it was. “You know,” Mika spoke up, his voice soft and low. “My second kiss was better than my first.” Yuu pouted and quicky stopped since it'd probably be a dead giveaway that he was angry. “Oh.” He said a bit grouchily. “..who was your second kiss?” He asked, voice squeaking a bit.

“You.”

Yuu's eyes widened as Mika leaned in, lips pressing against his. His lips were soft and smooth against his, the warmth of them overwhelming him. Relaxing into the kiss, he closed his eyes and found that Mika was gently deepening the kiss as he climbed on top of Yuu-chan, hands on either side of him pressing against the bed, keeping him pinned down. After a few minutes of gentle kissing, Mika's tongue found it's way dragging along Yuu's bottom lip, a slight groan leaving his lips that made Mika's eyes widened as well as Yuu's who'd now covered his mouth. They looked at each other, not knowing what had just happened.

  


They kissed.

_He kissed him._

  


  


Fuck.

_Now what?_

 


	9. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men finally sit down and talk about how they feel about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! Thank you for everyone who commented and gave kudos, it means a lot ! Also thank you to those who liked and reblogged my story on tumblr (Tumblr is Mikayuuinu and my art blog is Mikainoex) <3
> 
> Also, I got a few questions on my Instagram (Mikayuu_Trash) about the story so thought I'd answer!
> 
> 1.) Is there going to be smut?  
> Yes! Although not for a few more chapters only because I want their relationship to develop like a real life relationship would, so don't expect smut for just a few more <3
> 
> 2.) Are you going to make more fanfics of Mikayuu?  
> Yes! I will also be making a few Kimiyoi ones in the future! 
> 
> 3.) How long will this series be?  
> Who knows? I plan about 20 or so, if not more! 
> 
> 4.) Will there be character death?  
> gOD NO I DON'T WANT YOU ALL TO SUFFER.
> 
> If you have any questions, please feel free to DM on instagram (Mikayuu_trash) since I'm active there more than I am on my tumblr. Thank you !

Mika's chest was beating at an abnormally quick pace. Below him was the person that he had spent months with sharing nothing but good times with and the person who had slowly made him learn how to be open to people once again. Below him was a pair of the greenest eyes he'd ever lay his eyes upon and he'd even go as far as to say that they were prettier than any magazine's cover of any model's eyes that he'd ever seen. Below his emerald eyes were his unimaginably soft cheeks that were plastered in a light shade of red, and to top it all off, had his black hair cascaded and curled around his flustered expression, making his heart beat even faster. 

_He had kissed this man._

 

After a few moments of just staring into each other's eyes, the young blonde averted his eyes and got off his crush, sitting up besides him. "I-I...I'm uh.. I'm sorry..." He apologized as his brain had screamed that he shouldn't apologize if he doesn't mean it. He doesn't regret it at all, though being considerate of Yuu-chan, he felt guilty in case it had disgusted him in any way. "No!" Interrupted his friend who had sat up quickly, shaking his head and hands. "It's okay! I-it's no big deal! I-I...." He looked away to look at his hands, fumbling them in his lap. He parted his lips slightly and brought a finger to his lip, caressing it softly, causing Mika to blush even more as he stared at them. "I liked it..." Yuu had admitted quietly, looking anywhere in the room except Mika's eyes. He was at a loss for words. No, that's not it. He had a thousand things to say to him but not one of the thoughts could he form into a sentence that can express how he was feeling right now.

"You...did?" Mika asked hesitantly, trying his best to make eye contact with his friend. After a few seconds of silence, Yuu nodded. "Could we...have a talk?" Yuuichiro asked as he looked up, making eye contact once again. The fluster on his face had intensified, now being a darker shade of red and it beginning to form around his ears. "Of course," Mika had replied as scooted slightly closer to Yuu-chan. Clearing his throat and running his fingers through his hair, Yuu crossed his legs "criss-cross-apple sauce" style and then set his hands on his knees, taking a big exhale. "I... don't really know how to say this without it sounding unbearably embarrassing for me," he had admitted. The blonde had nodded in understanding, encouraging him to continue. "I can't stop thinking about you. I always...think about you. You're the first thing on my mind in the morning and my last thought before bed." The black-haired boy looked back up to a flustered Mika who had gulped when they made eye contact. Trying his best to complete his point, he once again averted his eyes and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. "I get jealous easily, as you could probably, uh... already tell from..the kiss story," he chuckled awkwardly. "..but that wouldn't be the first time." He played with his fingers again as a distraction. "..when you mention Akane, you have such admiration in your eyes and a nostalgic feel to your expression...and.. it makes me want to have that kind of affect on you when you think of..me. I want to be someone you..admire and can come to if you need anything. I wish I could give you a nostalgic feel when we're in the future and you think of me again... and I hope that when you do think of me, it's something good and rememberable a-and..special.." 

Mika was at a loss for words. Yuu-chan, amongst all people, was actually admitting to his feelings and being very honest about them. He smiled and scooted closer, causing Yuuichiro to slightly jump up and blush. Taking his hand, he started caressing his skin with his fingers in circular motions to try to ease his and his own nerves down. "You...already have that affect on me," the blonde admitted as he only focused on his lover's hand. "Whenever Akane does call, which is rare but she has a few times in these few months.. I tell her about you. When I do, all I do is smile and become idiotically happy. YOU make me happy. This year  hasn't been the greatest since I've always been alone at the campus and only had work to look forward to, and even then, it wasn't much. But then I met you." He chuckled when he recalled the day they had met. "When you came into the bakery, my first thought was that your giggle was adorable..I still do. I love it; it's my favorite sound in the world. It causes me to...become happy and..blush and.." He couldn't admit his feelings. Not now. He had so much more to tell him and he didn't want to stop there. "A-anyways..when you tried the brownies and lit up and smiled and actually enjoyed it, it made my day. I made those brownies and...having such a reaction from someone as cute as you.." he paused to look  up at a completely red-faced Yuu-chan with his mouth ajar and his eyes wide, listening to everything he had to say. "..made me unbelievably happy. I was really sad when I didn't see you again for a week. I really thought I'd never see you again."  He rubbed his thumb against his friend's hand more, now drawing out shapes with it. 

"At first, I thought maybe it was just that I hadn't socialized with another person for a long time and that's why it made me ridiculously happy when it came to you," he continued as he now scooted even closer, closing the gap between them, resting his head on Yuu's shoulder. "But then you introduced me to all your friends. I was happy, of course. They're nice people and don't make me uncomfortable. Though the happiness wasn't the same when it came from you. Nothing compared to my feelings I had for you than I had to them... and I realized..." He paused his sentence. _He had to say it. He had to._

"..and you realize?" Squeaked Yuu, clearing his throat when he realized it had cracked, causing Mika to giggle. 

"...." He took Yuu's hand and held its, sitting back up and looking into his already flustered friend's eyes. 

"I like you, Yuu-chan. More than just a friend."

~*~*~

_"I like you, Yuu-chan. More than just a friend."_

Did he actually say that or was his mind playing tricks on him. Yuu's mouth became dry and his heart felt as if it skipped a beat. No, it actually _did_ skip a beat. He could swear that his palms were probably sweaty due to him being nervous, but fuck, he didn't care. He heard him right. He liked him. More than just a friend. 

He couldn't slap the huge grin that formed on his face, quickly taking his hands from Mika's to cover his maximum-red face. "G-g-give me..a-a-a second..." Yuu softly stuttered as he tried his best to stop smiling. "I-I don't want you to see me like this..." Before he could protest, Mika had grabbed both his wrists and slowly moved his hands apart so he could see his face. "M-Mika..." he whined as he averted his eyes. Mika smiled gently. "Why are you so flustered?" He asked as he leaned in closer, making Yuu blush even harder if that were even humanly possible. "B-because you just! Confessed a-and!..."

"And?"

"...and.......I-I..like you too... alot..oh God, man, fuck do I like you. Goddamn it, do I like you, hell, I fucking _love_ you." Both men were surprised at the response as they both grew silent and all you could feel in the atmosphere were the heartbeats and holding of breaths coming from them. "I-I mean! Lik-"

"I love you, Yuu-chan."

He felt his heart skip another beat.

"I-I love..you too, MIka.."

"Hey..can I ask you a question?" Yuu nodded.

"Would you....stay the night?" Another beat had skipped. "I-I mean it's raining and thundering out there..so..maybe it's safer if you stay?"

"Y-yeah..just uh..gimme a sec so I can call Asuramaru and let him know.."

"O-Okay.."

Getting up from his seat, the blushing, shorter man had got out his phone and walked to the other room to call his roommate.

~*~*~

_"Why did I say that?"_

_"Why didn't you tell him to go out with you?"_

_"Why didn't you ask?"_

_"Why didn't you have the guts?!"_

Fighting inside his mind, Mika groaned a bit and flopped on the bed, his chest still beating from the confession as Yuu-chan went out to talk to Asuramaru. "You're going to ask him tonight," he said softly to himself. "You have to. You absolutely have to." Perking up when his phone vibrated, he looked to see he had a text from Shinoa.

**To: Mika**

**From: Shinoa**

So I heard Yuu-san came over ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

did you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

do the do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

do the nasty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

engage in the anal ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

have the sexy-ual intercourse ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

He was as red as a beet. He hadn't...well, no. He had thought about doing that stuff with Yuu-chan, but not thinking about that when he had came over. Now, so many vivid thoughts were running through his brain at that very moment. Shaking it off, he had replied to Shinoa.

**To: Shinoa**

**From Mika:**

I confessed.

 

**To: Mika**

**From: Shinoa**

you diD HOLY  S HIT ????!!

DID YOU ASK HIM OUT???!!!

or did you pussy out

pls say u didnt

i have a bet going on mkay

i don't want 2 give kimizuki a foot massage just pls tell me u didn't pussy out

 

Mika frowned. They  bet on him being too nervous to ask. Now he really had to ask Yuu-chan sometime tonight.

 

**To: Shinoa**

**From: Mika**

...there's a possibility I did. 

 

His phone wouldn't stop vibrating from spam from Shinoa with her freaking out and being angry with him, especially because now she owed Shiho a foot massage. He shivered at the thought. He almost felt bad for the poor girl. 

~*~*~

A few rings went by as he kept thinking about the confession and the fact they kissed. Yuu snapped out of it when Asuramaru had answered.

"Hello?" Answered his long-haired roommate.  
"Hey Asura, I just thought I should let you know that I won't be home tonight."

"Why?"

"It's raining hard and don't wanna risk getting in an accident."

"You don't have to lie y'know."

"What?"

"You gonna makeout with your boyfriend, aren't you~"

"B-Boyfriend?! Mika and I aren't going out!" The flustered Yuu-chan retorted as he grumbled. He wish  he were, though.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I won't judge. You swing that way, no worries. But alright, I'll just go to bed then since I don't have to wait for you to come home. Have fun at the sleepover! UseACondomBye."

Before Yuu could yell at Asuramaru for that last sentence, he had already hung up, leaving a blushing Yuu behind to imagine the things that Asuramaru had implied. _"Oh God, stop thinking about that stuff_ ," he thought as he couldn't help the wide eyes he had on and the blush he had when he thought of Mika's moans. Shaking his head, he walked back into the room with Mika who was changing into his pajamas, ultimately it just being his boxers and him shirtless. _"Fuck."_ He thought to himself as his imagination went wild.

It was going to be a long night.


	10. Songs, Dances and Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you listen to The Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic At The Disco and I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor by Arctic Monkeys when you read this ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF FLUFF  
> SOME LIGHT SMUT  
> AND SOME PROGRESS OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP
> 
> please leave kudos and comments !! they motivate me to continue !! so sorry for late update, ao3 was glitching for me today? so i couldnt upload im so sorry!! also sorry for some spelling errors, I slightly rushed this and didn't get to proof read !!!! 
> 
> share on tumblr or other social media if you can <3 ALSO THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS I READ THEM ALL THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY HEHE <3

Yuu didn't know why it was so hard for him to fall asleep. 

 

Oh yeah, that's right. It was because his crush was besides him, only in his boxers, and not even that far from him. He didn't know if whether the heartbeats he was hearing was from him or from Mika, because he knew that they were both equally as nervous. Both men had confessed to each other not twenty minutes ago, and now, twenty minutes later, they're both in the same bed, facing opposite sides of each other, not speaking about what had happened. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on anything except Mika. After a few minutes of trying his best of avoiding his thought of the blonde, he had finally opened his eyes and given into his curiosity, finally just slightly lifting his head to look over his shoulder. As he did so, he was taken aback at the pair of blue eyes that had made contact with him. Mika was actually facing the same direction he was and wasn't actually looking the opposite direction of him at all! _"Was he staring at my back this entire time?!_ " He mentally screamed to himself, not knowing as to read this as cute and considerate or just plain weird. Gulping, Mika's eyes averted the other direction, however still facing him. They had both confessed to each other...but now what? Did this change their relationship? This was foreign ground for our cherry boy. Whenever Shinoa had brought up the subject of dating and when Yuu was going to decide to get a girlfriend, he usually ignored the subject since all she'd do is joke around and not even take it seriously. The rest of the squad never spoke of such things until Kimizuki and Yoichi started going out, and even then he didn't know much. He wish he knew what to do, but everything was so confusing to him. 

"You have a small scar on your back," Mika said, tracing his finger over his scar. Did he forget to mention that  he as well was only in his boxers? Well, now you know. Feeling Mika's finger trace down the small line down his bare back had made him shiver. "Y-Yeah...I got it when I was a kid," he replied as casually as he possibly could. The smallest touch from him made him get butterflies in his stomach. He had never experienced them before, but ever since he met Mika, he had became familiar with them. Gulping, he looked back at Mika who's eyes weren't focused with his scar anymore, but with his. "Are you okay, Yuu-chan?" He asked nonchalantly. How was he supposed to answer? _"You slightly touching me kinda makes me nervous and a little turned on?_

"J-just... a little nervous," he had admitted before gathering up the courage to finally turn his body so he could face Mika. Now they were face-to-face, eyes gazing into each others. If it weren't for the slight moonlight seeping in through the curtains of Mika's bedroom, he wouldn't have been able to notice the blush plastered on his face. He smiled. He was as equally as nervous and blushy as he was, and he, like himself, was most likely confused as to what to do in this situation as well. They were both confused eighteen year olds walking onto new grounds of their lives. Neither have dated in their past, neither had a sexual experience to share, let alone an experience with any type of physical contact of any kind other than a dared kiss in middle school that was not intended to happen. They were both late-bloomers, both cherry boys, and that was okay. The nerves would soon calm down, Yuichiro assured himself, as he slowly crawled his hand towards Mika, Mika doing the same. Slowly, their hands had intertwined as they once again looked at each other in the eye. "..me too," confessed Mika as he tried his best to maintain eye contact. "Are you tired, Yuu-chan?" The raven-haired boy shook his head. How could he be tired when his heart was beating a mile a minute? "Wanna listen to some music?" He nodded, curious to see what Mika's music taste was. He had known him for a bit now and didn't even know his favorite song or what genre he was even into. 

Getting up to go to the stereo, Yuu looked away when he saw Mika's bare chest and back, ignoring the fact that his boxers perfectly formed what his ass looked like. "Don't think dirty, dammit!" he scolded himself in his mind as Mika took out his phone, setting the music on high and turning the lights on. Oh now. Now  he had the perfect view of shirtless Mika. "Since the walls are sound-proof, we don't need to worry about my neighbors hearing my music blast," he smiled as a song that Yuu himself loved very much so. As soon as the song began blaring, Yuu got up and started jumping around with Mika, surprised when Mika started singing along with the music. He had a really nice singing voice. "Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to sit tight, good, good. Now we're making some progress!" The man had jumped on the bed and now began jumping around. "Come on, just tap, tap, tap your feet to the beat!" He gestured to Yuu to do so, and he obliged. Tapping his feet to the beat, he had a wide grin on his face. He was having a great time. "And I believe, this may call for a proper introduction, and well.. don't you see? I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue? Yuichiro laughed. He himself wanted to sing along to the song but didn't think he could sing well. No on had heard him sing before, not even Shinoa. He only did so when he was by himself. "Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen, and yeah we're still so young, desperate for attention," the blonde sang as he jumped around, curls whipping around as he did. "I, aim to be your eyes!" He got a comb out and put it near his mouth as he stood still on the bed. "Trophy boys!" He pointed at an invisible crowd. "Trophy wives!" As he pointed the other direction. As the rest of the song progressed, the man kept on singing. He never seen him so happy and...out there. It made Yuichiro smile as he jumped on the bed with his friend when the solo came in. "Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen swear to shake it up... swear to listen, swear to shake it up-" They looked at each other as they whispered "Swear to shake it up," the final verse was about to come on. Together, with each their own combs, had sung from the top of their lungs the final verse as they head banged with the beat. 

_**"SWEAR TO SHAKE IT UP, IF YOU SWEAR TO LISTEN, AND WE'RE STILL SO YOUNG, DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION, I AIM TO BE YOUR EYES! SWEAR TO SHAKE IT UP, IF YOU SWEAR TO LISTEN, AND WE'RE STILL SO YOUNG, DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION I, AIM TO BE**_ ," as they took a breath and calmly sung in unison, "Yoooooouur eyes..." As the final beats of the song trailed off, their eyes kept staring into each others. Slowly, they both leaned in and gently kissed on the lips. The beats slowly faded away as their own beats took over, filling their chests. Never did his heart beat this much before. This kiss...this kiss was different. It had every ounce of passion and love that each man possessed into this one contact. Shyly, Yuichiro snaked his arms around Mika, causing the blonde to jump a bit, making the slightly shorter man giggle. "T-this is all new to me...I-I'm sorry if I..uh..seem awkward," the pale man had admitted as he parted from their soft kiss, but not backing away. Shaking his head, the man giggled. "I am too..don't worry." As soon as a new song had rolled in, both men smirked as they danced around. "I Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor, Yuu-chan," Mika laughed as Yuichiro face-palmed. "You're such a dork!"

"Yes, I'm a dork. And I'm also a lover," he said in a suave voice, dipping the raven-haired boy and held him there for a few seconds. "But only to you." He winked and made his heart race even more than it already was. "May I have this dance?" He couldn't help but laugh and push him off. "Be serious!" he laughed off as they both once again began to sing. 

"Stop making the eyes at me and I'll stop making the eyes at you," Mika softly sang at Yuu as he twirled him around. 

"And your shoulders are frozen," Yuu continued as he now twirled Mika.

"Cold as the night!" Mika yelped as he laughed out the cracking of his voice.

"Oh, but you're an explosion," Yuu huskily replied as he pulled Mika close to him, not breaking eye contact, their heads touching. "You're dynamite~" Was the last verse Mika had said before once again stealing a kiss from Yuu, but this time laying him on the bed. Before either of them knew, a heated kiss had evolved and moans were coming out of Yuu's mouth as Mika's tongue slid through, grazing it gently on his bottom lip. Running his hands down his body, Mika gently and teasingly had began to play with his boxer's waistline, tugging it down slightly. 

Mika didn't know what was happening. Without even knowing it, his hands were doing everything on their own. There some something inside him that practically craved to ravage the man below him, becoming familiar with every inch of his body and know only places where no one else could. He wanted him to feel good and find areas that drove him insane. He wanted him to moan and when he does, it'd be his name he'd moan out. No one elses. Slowly, his tongue ran against Yuu's neck, causing the breathing of the others to become rapid and breathy. Looking up, he saw that his face was consumed in blood red, his face making a rather lewd expression. "All this from the neck?" he thought to himself clueless as to what he was doing as he  he quickly realized that he had begun grinding against him. The feeling of having a cock rub against his own had overwhelmed him. How long had he been doing that? He didn't know. "Y-Yuu-chan..." he moaned out, causing the man to moan louder, back arching slightly as he began to grind harder against him. _He had to ask now before he did something too intense._

"Yuu-chan," he breathed out, still pressing himself against Yuu's crotch. "P-please...would you..go out with me?" Looking back up to the cherry-red man, he moaned out a "Yes," and quickly snaked his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. 

 

They weren't getting any sleep tonight.


	11. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chap feat. brotherly/sistery love :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the sweet comments on the last chap <3  
> short chap bc eh p lazy sorry
> 
> how do people even get their stories to get so well noticed like sERIOUSLY I WANT TO BE THAT NOTICED HHHHHHH  
> if you know the secrets lemme know :^)
> 
> i'll update next chap if this gets 20 comments !!! or 16 or something :^)
> 
> tumblr: mikainoex

It was morning and the thunderstorm had finally passed. There were a few hanging droplets that were lingering on the window pane and all that could be heard in the room were the light breaths of our new couple. Shifting in his sleep a bit, Yuichiro cuddled closer to Mikaela who was half-awake, stroking his hair. Kissing the top of it, he wrapped his arms around Yuu-chan. It'd been ages since he's actually had a good rest. In between the stress of work and college and managing time for himself, it had been hard these past few months to sleep peacefully. However since Yuu-chan was by his side the entire time, he found no trouble in sleeping. In fact, he'd actually slept in. It was noon and he was still in bed, which was unusual since he'd always wake up at the latest eight o'clock. He smiled to himself as Yuichiro's eyes fluttered open, blushing when he looked up at the blonde. "Good morning," he said softly. "Good morning," Yuu replied with a gentle smiling, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips, surprising Mika. Softly kissing back, he could feel the heat on his cheeks increase as he broke the kiss slowly. "You're so cute, Yuu-chan." The raven-haired boy blushed a darker shade of pink. "Y-you're cute..too.." This was a new experience. There was no way that either of them were going to be perfect and Mika had expected that. His heart was racing, his throat was dry. Yuu-chan was finally his. Finally...his. 

Getting up and stretching, the blonde looked back at the raven-haired boy who had taken out his cell and had a strange look on his face. "Something the matter, Yuu-chan?" He looked up. "Huh? Oh, no. Just that Asuramaru spammed me in texts for something. I don't know what he wants but he's been blowing up my phone all morning."

"Maybe you should call him. Something might be up." He nodded in agreement as he got up and dialed Asuramaru. When he answered, a huge scream came from the phone. "Yuu-kun! You need to get here right now!" Confused and quite deaf now, he groaned into the phone. "What is it?"

"My sister's coming over!" He froze. She was coming over...today? Now? If there was anything that Yuichiro knew, it was that as much as that woman looked sweet and petite as she was, she was quite the handful and often judged anything out of place, similarly to your typical mother-in-law that you hated with all your heart and soul. "Ugh..alright, I'll be right over. But clean up as much as you can! Last time she came over there was a speck of dust on the table and that alone made her lecture me. No offense, but I hate your sister." Hanging up, he looked at Mika and sighed. "I really don't wanna leave...but I have to go home now, I'm sorry." Mika shook his head. "It's alright, we can always hang out tomorrow!"  
"But tomorrow's so far awaaaaaaay," complained Yuu who got up and plopped his face on his boyfriend's chest. "I don't wanna leave you just now, we've just started going out and now I gotta go..." Sliding his finger under Yuu's chin, Mika lifted his head and kissed his forehead. "If it's not too much trouble, could I maybe come over? I mean, if it's tidying up you need help with, I can help out! I'm good at that kind of stuff." His face lit up as he happily nodded. Now it was Mika's turn to go over to his apartment. 

Throwing his clothes back on and meeting Mika downstairs, he hopped on his bike and slipped his helmet on, receiving a glare from Mika. "Don't worry, I won't take it off this time," He assured him, hugging his back.

After giving him a ride home, both men got off and ran upstairs into the apartment, both men shocked to see what they had opened the door to. First off, there was a screaming Asuramaru and secondly, there was an equally as petite woman besides him, pulling his ear. "So you thought you could just hide this mess by pushing it all under your bed?! Do you even know how to clean?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was rushing! I didn't know you were going to be here so soon!"  
"That's no excuse you idiot! It should have been clean in the first place! What kind of pigstye are you living in?!"

Yuichiro blinked. "H-Hi Krul! Nice to see you again!" Focus turning to the young man, she smiled as she ran over and gave him a hug. "Yuu-san! It's great to see you again, it's been so long!" 

Mika stood stiffly. He failed to had mentioned that his roomate's sister was his boss. Also, that he had forgotten to do a favor that she had asked of him a while ago, and he hoped to God that she didn't remember. Of course, however, her memory was always as sharp as her tongue. "Mika! I didn't know you were coming over! Well, since you're here, did you go and deliver those important documents for me? Or did you leave it to Ferid, because if so, I'll go ahead and lecture him instead since I have yet to receive a notification that they were even delivered." Ah yes, you can even sense the passive aggressive in her voice. Smiling awkwardly, he nodded. "Y-Yeah! I gave them to Ferid. You know how he is, always turning things in late or putting them aside." She nodded in agreement as she turned to Asuramaru who had attempted to hide in his bedroom. "I'm not done with you yet . I don't see you in a year and you go ahead and try to leave?! Plus you did't even have the courtesy to say hello?!" Staying out of it, Yuichiro and Mika just smiled and slowly backed away from the apartment, leaving Asuramaru on his own. "You're on your own buddy," he said under his breath before closing the door and exhaling. "So...my boss is your roomate's sister." Yuu looked up. He did remember Mika mentioning a girl named Krul when they first met, however he had just assumed it was another woman and not the same one "Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know! If I knew I would have let you have known!" He bit his bottom lip. He kinda felt bad since he had also insulted Krul back at his apartment but didn't think that Mika cared. "Where do we go now? You don't wanna stay here with her and neither do I to be perfectly honest." 

"We're a new couple! Lets go do couple things!"


	12. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR THE FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for late update, been busy!  
> I made a new tumblr ! It's a Mika ask blog so if you'd like to follow, please do! It's Mikaelachiro !  
> Also thanks so much for the sweet comments, they mean a lot to me <3
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry for those who are anticipating the smut, but I want this relationship to be like a real life one where not everything's perfect and it's not all sex (though it will eventually lead up to it when I think they're ready) so sorry if you're anticipating it! It won't be for quite some time! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this update and like where this is going and the pace of their relationship! If you have any questions or suggestions to anything, lemme know!!
> 
> Comments make me super happy and kudos too! So leaving them motivates me to update! So please leave some, thank you!!!

"Let's do couple things!" Was what Yuichiro Amane had said before dragging out Mikaela Shindo, not knowing exactly what he meant himself. It'd been practically thirty minutes of them just sitting on a bench with well-over melted ice cream in their hands, not saying a word to each other. This is the first time that things had ever become awkward between them since they always had a topic to talk about. Granted, this was both their first date, and I don't mean with each other. I mean in general. Of course since they've only watched movies of couples going out, everything went smoothly in them. But of course, those were movies. It's not as smooth as the media had made it out to be. There was awkwardness, shyness and a hint of embarrassment in the air. Awkward because they haven't been speaking, shyness because it's their first date and embarrassment because neither knew what to say or what to do. After a few more moments of agonizing silence, Yuichiro had spoken up. "S-Sorry," he said softly, taking a nibble out of his chocolate ice cream. Mikaela shook his head with a smile. "What, sweetie?" It was the first time he'd given Yuu-Chan a nickname other Yuu-Chan, so it made his heart skip a beat. "S-sorry...for uh..dragging you out here. I had a plan to go to the movies but that sounded cliche....then thought hey, maybe a nice stroll on the beach sounds nice but then remembered you hate the sand and get sunburned easily." Mika chuckled. The day after they decided to go swimming in the pool, Mika had a nasty sunburn despite wearing a thick coat of sunscreen. Since then, both men agreed not to swim or go somewhere that includes staying in sun's harm's way for a long period of time.

"Movies sound nice," he started as he took a bite of his own chocolate ice cream. "But I'm pretty sure you'd piss yourself if we went to see a horror movie." He shot his boyfriend a glare before biting down on his tan lips. He had to admit, he was a scaredy cat unlike his blonde boyfriend who could take a good scare. Either that or he was really good at concealing his fear. "Shut up," was the darker-haired boy's response before whipping his phone out, typing something rapidly. Clearing his throat, he looked at Mika in the eyes and looked at his screen once more, then back into his eyes. "Uh...I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together," he said in a suave voice, leaning over on the bench's arm and having a smug grin on his face. Mika stared at him.

Did. Did he really just..?

Trying his best not to burst out in laughter, the blonde lightly replied. "Babe...aren't we already together?" Yuu's smug went away. "Fuck! Hold on gimme a second.." Fumbling the phone in his hands, he read out another cheesy pickup line. "D-did you sit on a pile of sugar? Because you've got a sweet ass!" He was flustered both at the embarrassment of the first pick-up line gone wrong and because he just complimented his boyfriend's butt. The blonde blushed and smiled softly. "Why thank you, Yuu-chan." He pretended that he hadn't heard that one ever in his life. Leave it to Yuichiro Amane to Google cheesy pickup lines right in front of their date. "I was thinking," started Mikaela. "Maybe we should go to the park? Movies are nice and all, but it's agonizing to be next to you and not being able to hear your sweet voice." The tips of Yuichiro's ears were heated up as he played with a strand of hair, looking away. He was smooth. He wish he were as smooth as him but it just wasn't part of his personality trait. He was more like a delinquent in most of the professor's book's in contrast of Mika who was the entire college's prodigy. Which, now that he thought of it, when the campus finds out that they're together now, they're most likely gonna either flip or not believe them since they're both complete opposites in their eyes. He's like the rebel and he's like the Student Body President. "Yuu-chan?" He waved his hand in front of Yuu's face, causing Yuu to jump a bit since he had zoned out. "Am I boring you that much?" The blonde asked, pouting in a jokingly way. "What? No! Sorry..I was just thinking about how funny this is." Chucking to himself, he casually replied, "Yeah, the park sounds nice."

The Owari Park was one of those parks you'd seen in movies (unlike their date). The grass was the healthiest green and there were wild flowers sprouting here and there and butterflies always flew through. There were mothers and fathers with their children and babies in strollers, but none cried or made a commotion. There was the sound of children's laughter in the air and the howls of teenagers being teenagers. Walking side by side, Yuu gasped as he found a flower bed of beautiful roses and daises. "Look!" He pointed up the hill that had said flower bed. "Hmm?" Looking up at what he was pointing at, he saw the flower bed and Yuu who had already ran up the hill besides them. "Hey! Wait for me!" Running up the hill, the raven-haired boy had started picking the flowers and started weaving them. "Whatcha doin'?" He said in his impression of Isabella from Phineas and Ferb. This caused his boyfriend to chuckle and he continued, but not before patting the grass besides him for him to take a seat. Obliging to his request, he sat down and leaned his head against Yuu's, causing him to tense up and blush. "I-I'm making something for you," he stuttered as the blush on his face became more obvious. "You're so cute, Yuu-chan. You always blush over every little thing." Looking back at his boyfriend, he pouted and leaned in to kiss his forehead, causing the blondie's eyes to widen and had an equally as flustered face. "Look who's talking."

"By the way, what did you find funny back at the bench?"

"Huh?" He asked as he broke concentration of the weaving.

"The bench? You said you thought of something funny."

"Oh yeah! No, I was just thinking that we're going out now and it's a bit funny if you think about it from our campus' perspective. To them, I'm just some delinquent who's always picking a fight with the professors and always asks for an extended due date since I'm probably the hugest procrastinator in the world. Meanwhile you, in their eyes, are the star student and the pride of the entire university. It just seems like the most unlikely hookup."

Mikaela thought for a second. Of course, yeah, he had a great GPA and had outstanding grades and notes from his professors and excelled in his courses more than anyone else. He'd give himself that much credit. However he never really thought of himself as the school's pride or the campus' prodigy. He never thought lowly of Yuichiro either, just labeling him as a delinquent or rebel or whatever your typical Joe would label him. To him, he was just Yuu-chan. A happy-go lucky, usually picks fights and has a bad attitude when you get to know him, but also a soft guy who's very kind and considerate at his core. "I see your point," he admitted. "Though, I wouldn't say it'd be impossible for two such opposites to get together." Yuu's smile widened. "Yeah, that's true. And if anyone stands against it, we'll be the living, breathing truth."

After a few minutes of relaxing in silence, Mika felt something on his head. Opening his eyes and looking up, he saw that there was a flower crown on his head. "Since you dozed off I thought I'd make myself one too," he giggled as he pointed to the one already placed on his head. Mika laughed and smiled widely, blushing as he did. "This is so nice and cute! I didn't know you knew how to make these! I've always tried but I'm not exactly a 'craftsy' person." "Yeah, a lot of people don't know a lot about me," he said softly as he laid down on the soft grass. "I've never really opened up to anyone before. Sure, Shinoa and Yoichi know some stuff about me, but I wouldn't say they know my entire story or my hobbies or what I can and can't do." Mika laid besides him, listening as they both stared at the clouds. "But I want you to know everything about me. I want to give you so much information about myself that if you pass something that I like or dislike or I've mentioned before, you'll go 'Hmm, that reminds me of Yuu-Chan,' and then go on with your day with that thought stuck in your mind like a post-it note." He blushed slightly. It was rare when Yuu talked seriously about something. But they were nice, long and meaningful conversations that Mika could never get enough of. "Same to you," he said softly as he shyly reached for his hand. Yuu noticing, he smiled as he grabbed ahold of his hand, holding it firmly but not too tightly so it was still a soft grip. "There's so many things I want to tell you, Yuu-chan... but I can never form the words. You'd think majoring in literature would make you good at these kinds of things. But my mind goes blank as soon as I see you...and my throat gets dry as soon as you speak." Flustered, Yuu turned his head the other direction so that Mika couldn't see his blush, of course forgetting that his ears perk out of his hair and that he can obviously see the vivid red on the tips of them. Smirking, he let go of his hand and scooted closer to him, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around him. Tensing up and heartbeat racing a mile a minute, Yuu finally relaxed and smiled, turning his body around so that his cheek was pressed against Mika's chest, able to hear the soft beating of his heart. His heart... the one that chose him. Him! Him of all people! ...why though?

"Oi, Mika."

"Hmm?"

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Mhmm, of course baby." His heart skipped a beat against as he cuddled closer.

"Why..did you fall for me? I mean... I don't .. have the best face on campus and I'm so bad at socializing. I usually end up picking a fight or getting annoyed too quickly."

"You don't give yourself too much credit, do you?"

"Guess not, if it makes you say that." A few seconds of silence went by. "Well," he started as his hand started petting his hair.

"For starters, appearance wise, you are very good-looking, more than anyone in the entire campus, if you ask me. Though I love your looks, it was your personality and just _you_ that got me to fall for you. When we first met, I mentioned it was your giggle that got my attention. Not only because it was cute, but because it was genuine and felt..happy. The giggles I heard for the past few months were meant to be flirtatious or had the intention of catching my attention, but they all felt forced and seemed like they all tried to hard to make it sound cute. Yours...was just naturally adorable and I could tell it was a genuine laugh. It also kinda brightened my day since it'd been a while since I heard a chuckle that actually meant something. Meant that it made you laugh, meaning it made you happy. And I was in a pretty dark place seven months ago. Between Akane moving to the US and leaving me behind, to the harassment I got at work, balancing time for college and work and getting all the bills paid and not talking to anyone, you could say maybe I was slightly depressed. The only person I'd ever socialized to was Akane and brief conversations with Krul and Ferid and a few professors about reports. Then I met you. We talked...my loneliness faded. Of course, at the time, I thought maybe it was just because I hadn't socialized with anyone in a long time. But that wasn't the case since I've told you that my feelings for you were different than the feelings I had for your...our friends. I realized I fell for you. I fell for the way you were always honest, I fell for the way you'd put others before yourself. Like that time Shinoa was freaking out about exams and you stayed up till 3am helping her study and ending up failing yours but her passing with a perfect score, then you having to retake it. I fell for the way that you understand people genuinely and not just say it for comfort or for the sake of the situation. I fell for the way you'd smile when you saw something that made your heart melt, like baby ducklings or a homeless man getting money or food or a simple hello from a passerby. I fell for the way you'd make that face when you knit your brows and pout when you're angry or things don't go the way you want them too. I could go on forever, Yuu-chan."  
  
His heart was beating and it was beating fast. His chest felt like it was going to explode and his stomach felt like any second now, butterflies would burst out of it and fly around. He felt his palms sweat and his lips go dry and gulped, hoping Mika wouldn't notice. "I also fell for the way you get so shy at times like this, Yuu-chan." He placed a kiss on his head, causing the man to pout and knit his brows. "Shush."

 

This date has only just begun.


	13. Call From America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the lover's quarrel ! 
> 
> Note: I don't view Akane as a bitchy type, but for some interesting plot change and situation purposes, I changed her character a bit just so things stay interesting, so sorry if I ruined her image for you !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I don't view Akane as a bitchy type, but for some interesting plot change and situation purposes, I changed her character a bit just so things stay interesting, so sorry if I ruined her image for you ! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you so much for the comments !! Next update will happen when this reaches 10 comments! Thank you for all the support!! sharing on social media helps me too and recommending to friends <3

Walking around the city as the evening fell, both flower-crown wearing men held each others hands as they walked around, smiling as they saw the Christmas decorations starting to come up. "Isn't it October?" Yuichiro pouted. "It hasn't even been Halloween yet, what's with the Christmas decorations getting up?" Mika looked around and tilted his head. "Looks like they're starting early. I think last year I recall hearing on the news that they started decorating too late in the year last year so when it was actually Christmas, the lights couldn't go on because not all were connected and it didn't look good. Maybe they're starting earlier this year to not make the same mistake again? I know it wasted a lot of money that year, plus it's not like Halloween's really our thing, I mean we are Japanese." Thinking for a second, he had to agree. He himself wasn't too fond of Halloween anyway. Every year, he'd be forced to put on a lame costume for Yoichi's sake since he wanted all of them to participate. And every year, Kimizuki manages to give him a good scare while Mitsuba and Shinoa plot a way for him to get in trouble by Guren for some reason or another, just since because they enjoy watching him get scolded. Seeing the decorations actually made him feel...happy. Looking over at his blonde boyfriend, he saw him looking through a store window, humming to himself as he made a frown. "What is it?" He asked, approaching him from behind and looking at what his attention was focused on.

 

In the display window, there were snow globes, other knick-knacks, jewelry and music boxes. "Oh I love music boxes!" Exclaimed the excited raven-haired boy as he pressed his hands against the store window along with his face, causing his nose to squish. Looking over at his dorky boyfriend, Mika laughed and kissed his head, the other man responding with a blush and stuttering over every sentence he had attempted to form. "Nothing, it's just that I was thinking about how six months ago I thought this stuff was lovey dovey and stupid. Now, it kinda makes me interested and...well, I don't need to spoil anything." He smiled as he grabbed hold of his lover's hand, the other having a brow raised. "Spoil what?" He asked, obviously oblivious that he was planning to buy him something as a present. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it, cutie." Another beat of his heart skipped. He couldn't help that happening whenever he had a new nickname to call him by. After walking down the streets, both men stopped when the sudden noise of laughter, music and screaming was heard. Looking over at their left, they noticed the fair that had been put up for the Christmas occasion coming up in two months. "I guess you're right when you said that they're starting early this year with the Christmas stuff so that the city doesn't scold them for slacking off again," Yuu-chan commented with an awkward chuckle. "You got that right. They even went as far enough as to make a fair. They're really kissing up to Owari City's ass this year." 

 

Walking in after purchasing tickets, Mika's eyes quickly focused on the huge bat stuffed animal that was hanging on display at a gun shooting game range. Grabbing his boyfriends arm, he violently shook him, causing the other to get dizzy and lose feeling in his arm. "What?! What is it?!" The dizzy man asked when his boyfriend had finally let go of his arm. "That! The bat! Look at it, it's so cute! Look at it!" He pointed at the direction of the stuffed animal, Yuu's focus going towards it when he finally got ahold of himself. "We gotta win it!" With that, his arm was grabbed once again but this time instead of being violently shook, he was yanked towards the booth. "Step right up! Shoot down three moving targets and you can win whatever prize ya want! Only two dollars a try!" Pouting and clasping his hands, Mika looked up into Yuu's eyes with teary eyes, giving him probably the cutest puppy face Yuu has ever witnessed in his life. Blushing a bit from the sudden cuteness, he frowned a bit. "You want that bat that badly?" He quickly responded by nodding with a determined face. Sighing, he took out his wallet and got out two dollars, giving it to the booth man. Grabbing the gun, the music of the booth started and the targets began to move. In no time, all of them were shot perfectly and the booth man stared in awe. "P-pick anything you'd like.." he said astonished and a bit intimidated at the determined face that Yuu was making. Eyes wide and impressed, Mika looked back up at Yuu who held up the giant bat animal and had a smirk on his face. "what? Didn't know I was good at shootin' things?" Mika smiled as he happily took the prize, snuggling it next to his cheek. "It's so cute! Thank you, Yuu-chan, you're the best! Blushing and scratching his cheek a bit while averting his eyes, Yuu tried his best to stay cool and not smile like an idiot. "I-It was nothing, really." Mika couldn't help but laugh at all his reactions. 

"We should go on a roller-coaster!" Exclaimed Mika as he saw one that had many loops and was going at a fast pace. Feeling sick just looking at the people on the ride, Yuu was about to object before he had realized they were already in line, and they were next. As soon as they entered, he had a bad feeling. "Mika, I'm not really sure if I'm going to like he,"he said worriedly as he buckled his seat belt when they entered the cart. Buckling his own, Mika looked over at Yuu and smirked when the lights of the tunnel they were in went out. "Waiting for more passengers, please wait patiently." The announcer said as she continued with the safety procedures. "Do you need to relax?" He asked in a low voice as he leaned in and blew against his ear a bit. Stiffening, he gulped a bit as he felt his lips brush against his cheek, causing the man's heart beat at maximum pace. Hand softly placing on Yuu's chest, Mika took things into his own hands and started to drift down his chest, down to his stomach and slowly and gently caressed his thigh. Gulping and about to object, more people had come in and got into their carts and fastened their seat belts. The announcer came once more to go over the procedures again before the ride started. Sitting back in his own space and now keeping his hands to himself, Yuu relaxed once again but his heart was beating like mad. The heat on his face remained as he peered over at Mika who had been looking at him as well, now also visibly blushing. Even though it was dark, you could see a slight tint. Before he could make a smart comment, the ride had started much faster than both men had expected, practically launching through the tunnel and out into the open, outside world. Screaming, Yuu held onto the bar in front of them, holding on so tightly that his knuckles turned white. In the meantime, Mika was having a blast and laughed, throwing his hands up along with everyone else in the ride. "You're all crazy motherfuckers!" Exclaimed Yuu as he continued to scream when they went through the loops. 

"Isn't this fun, Yuu-chan?!"  
"I feel like I'm gonna hurl!" 

After the ride calming down and going slowly up a ramp, Yuu relaxed and took a deep breath. He was relieved until the ride had completely stopped, now knowing what was going to happen next.

 

They were going to drop at a high speed.

Preparing himself, Yuu's eyes widened as Mika's hand held his, calming his nerves. "Don't worry, babe. We'll be fine." After that one sentence, the ride had completely dropped at maximum speed, everyone screaming their heads off and surprisingly, no one was vomiting. The ride went for two more loops before going into a complete stop, announcer telling everyone to get out of their carts and thanking them for riding the coaster. Getting up and practically falling over, Yuu drunkingly walked over to a completely fine Mika, surprised he wasn't as dizzy as he was. "Don't tell me you're all worn out, babe! There's so much more to see!"

"I think I'll pass," the grouchy Yuu had retorted as he leaned against Mika, smiling to himself at how warm he was. How did such an easy, peaceful day turn into such a crazy, fun-packed one? Well, fun for Mika at least. God, he hated roller-coasters. Mika smiling and opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "Who is it?" Yuu asked, curiosity taking over. He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't recognize this number." Answering it, he petting Yuu's hair since it was all messy from the wind from the ride. 

"Hello?"

"Oi, Mika! It's Akane!" He smiled.  
"Akane! How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while!"

"Sorry, my phone got stolen, heh. I just bought a new one today."

"Oh, sorry that happened. I would've bought and sent you one if I knew."

"No, no need! You're too sweet for your own good, Mika." 

"Nah, I'm just nice."

"Yeah. TOO nice. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Japan tomorrow! I wanted to surprise you but thought I should let you know so you can cancel any plans you have tomorrow like work!" 

"Oh! Tomorrow? Well that was unexpected but of course I'd love to see you! it's been so long!" 

"Okay! I'll see you then! Love you!

"Love you too, lil sis."

"There you go again."

"Hmm?"

"What? Oh, no, n-nothing! I was just talking to myself. Anyways, later!" 

"Bye!" 

Hanging up, Mika tucked his phone back into his pocket, trying not to giggle when he saw Yuu pouting. "I love you, Yuu."

"Oh, but you tell that to Akane first!" He pouted but quickly went back to smiling when Mika started kissing his cheek over and over again. "You know I love you in the romantic sense, not in the sisterly/brotherly sense. Also, Akane's coming over tomorrow! Would you like to come over? I'd love you to meet her! Yuu nodded happily. He heard so many nice things from her, she's bound to be a loveable person.

~*~*~

Cleaning up her apartment and fixing all her bags, Akane sighed as she plopped on the bed, texting Chess.

  
To: Chess  
From: Akane

Looks like I'm going to Japan tomorrow! Can I see you?

 

To: Akane

From: Chess

Of course! I haven't seen you in 4ever!! And you're not just asking to come see me for some backup, right? I hope you're over that crush on Mika.

 

She sighed as she put the phone on her side, looking up at the ceiling. She'd pondered about ever telling him since she arrived in the U.S. Many of her American friends had been rooting for her to tell him her feelings, though not sure if they had completely understood their situation. He only viewed her as a sister, but maybe, just maybe he'll start looking at her as a woman? A woman he'd be attracted to? Smiling and blushing, she grabbed her pillow as her heart began to race.

 

She had to work hard. She was determined.

 


	14. Bad Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fancy dinner with Akane can turn into a heated environment quite quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments last chapter !! They mean a lot !!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter !! <3 More suspense to come and a lot more ground to cover !! 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, leave some kudos and some comments please ! thank you so much, it's super meaningful to me !!!

Akane. A girl who was to be described as intelligent, kind and generous. However the woman who sat across the dinner table from him was not the person he was described to as. No, in fact, what the woman before him was everything opposite that he was told of. She was intelligent, yes, but she wasn't kind. Of course, yes, she was kind at first. But then Mika left the room and everything went downhill from there. 

A few hours prior, Yuichiro was going on with his everyday life as he usually did. Since Krul decided to stay over and stayed over in Yuichiro's room, he had to make sure everything was spick and span for her so that she'd not call him during the dinner he had been invited to by Mika at a fancy restaurant about how messy their apartment was. Scanning the room once more, he nodded in satisfaction when he thought the living room looked pretty clean, if not decent. Looking at his watch, he realized Mika should be here to pick him up any minute now. Now, Yuichiro Amane was not the kind of guy to wear button up shirts, let alone tuck them into his rather expensive pants. After the fair, however, Mika had insisted they go shopping for some rather expensive clothes so that they'd be able to go to a restaurant Akane wanted to go to  that required you to look rather nice. He would have much rather went to a burger joint, though Mika said Akane would've killed him if he took her to some cheap joint like that. Granted, it was their first time seeing each other in a very long time, so he could see why she'd be upset if they just went to some cheap burger place to celebrate her arrival. Sighing at the thought of no burgers, he was quickly snapped out of his train of thought when the door bell rang. Walking up to it, he opened the door to a very handsome man that made his heart race. It was Mika- not just Mika. Mika in a _tux._

 

Gulping, the raven-haired boy tried to form words but failed for the first few tries. Giggling, Mika kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and embraced him. "You like nice too, Yuu-Chan." Typical Mikaela. Always knowing what Yuu means even though he can't say a word at times. "Y-you look...amazing," he finally admitted when he felt confident in his voice. Mika's cheeks heated quickly since it was technically the first time Yuu had ever complimented him on an outfit without stuttering. Well, stuttering too much. He smiled as Yuu shyly returned the hug. "Thank you." 

  
"So what's today's agenda?"

"Well, Akane told me we should just meet her at the restaurant and that she'd just take a taxi."

"Oh, okay. That sounds like a plan," he smiled, but not before forming a confused face. Mika's face had gotten slightly sad, but had perked up once again, most likely so that Yuu wouldn't notice and worry. "Are you okay?" Mika sighed. "I didn't tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That...we're dating."

"Oh, that's okay. We can just tell her when she-"

"I don't think we can tell her." Yuu looked at him confusingly. 

"Why not?"

"I don't know...how she'd react. I don't want her to think differently of me. I don't want her to reject me as her brother just because he's gay."

"Oh...I see. I understand then. I won't tell her."

"We also can't act lovey dovey in front of her." He frowned and crossed his arms. "Hold hands under the table." Mika rolled his eyes and smiled. "Deal." 

 

 

Riding to the restaurant on Mika's motorcycle, Yuu's eyes widened when they finally arrived. Now, he'd never think that the word fancy would be an understatement, but...fancy would be an understatement. Not only did this place seem like it'd only accept the richest of the rich, it also looked like the favorite dining restaurant of the Queen's. Walking inside, he saw that everything was lit up with white Christmas lights and every table had probably the finest China in the entire world. Everyone wore expensive outfits and the women there had fur coats and the most expensive of fragrances and makeup. "Mika...?" He asked as he looked around astounded. "Our friend, Shinya, would take us here a lot. He was our father figure kind of dude, but not our biological father. He'd take care of us like one, though. He's pretty wealthy so thought he'd take us to places like this." Nodding in understanding, he froze for a second. Shinya? Why did that name sound familiar? If he recalls correctly, he remembers Guren being on the phone with a guy named Shinya. Probably a co-worker, in that case. He kept this to himself however as they both sat down besides each other. Gulping, he sat up straight and stiff, getting a giggle from Mika. "What?" He asked grumpily as he looked at his boyfrie-er, "friend" for the night. "Don't be nervous, babe. She's really nice!" Relaxing, he nodded in understanding until he looked up to see a woman with long, brown hair that was tied and laid beautifully on her right shoulder. Recalling seeing this hairstyle before, he remembers the picture of Mika and Akane back at his apartment, now confirming that this was her.

"Mika!" She said happily as she walked calmly to him, giving him a hug. She wore a long, gold dress with equally as expensive looking earrings and necklace and had a bit of lipstick and eyeliner on. Her heels gave her much height, taller than Mika, and had an ankle braclet that made her look very stunning. "Akane! It's so great to see you!" He smiled as he embraced her back, letting go to look at her. "Wow, haven't you grown! My little sister's growing up!" She pouted for a second but quickly went back to smiling before Mika noticed. Yuu took note of this though and found it a bit suspicious, but he just figured she didn't liked to be called little. Looking over at Yuu, she tilted her head to the side and made a funny face. "Mika, who's this?" Making his way besides Yuu, he gestured towards him with his hands and smiled widely. "This is my friend, Yuu-Chan! The guy I told you about last time we spoke." She smiled and waved to him, but not as happily as she did with Mika. Though that was understandable. It's not like she knew Yuu and she owed him to be surprised to see him. "Hello, Yuu. I'm Akane. It's nice to meet you," she extended her hand out. Looking at her hand, he shyly extended his own and shook in greeting. "Nice to meet you too, Akane. I've heard a lot about you."

"I can say the same to you. Mika's told me so much about you. Sorry I was so surprised, I didn't know we were going to have another person with us, Mika," she said almost sternly, but Mika didn't catch that, obviously. "Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you! I thought this be a great opportunity for you two to meet!" Trying to keep her smile up, Akane laughed it off and took her seat across Yuichiro. "You seem a bit nervous," she pointed out as she smiled and calmly picked up the menu. "Yeah, he gets shy around new people." Yuu exhaled slowly. If there was one thing he hated about his anxiety, it was that it was practically impossible for him to speak without stuttering in front of new people. He also spoke softly so it was hard to hear him which often caused people to become annoyed with him. "I see. Well, Yuichiro, there's nothing to worry about. I'm really nice and don't bite, so don't you worry!" He smiled. She did seem really nice. "Thank you,"  he spoke softly. "That makes me less anxious. So I hear you're in America for studying? What do you major in?" 

"I major in literature, like Mikaela. I was hoping he'd come with me since the education in the U.S. is much better than the literature courses here in Japan, but of course he wants to stay within his comfort zone." Mika never mentioned to him that Akane had offered him to go with her. He's glad he decided to stay, though.

"I see. Is it pretty there in the U.S.? I hear they have a lot of great food!"

"They do, but most is pretty fattening, unlike here. I gained a lot from eating fast food there since I'm always busy balancing my job with my college hours."

"What do you work in, Akane? I don't remember you mentioning," Mika asked as he had a sip of his wine.

"I'm a computer technician. I help people when they don't know how to do something with their computers," she said confidently as she took a sip of her own wine.

 

After about half an hour of chatting, their food finally arrived, causing Yuu to almost drool and Mika having to grab a napkin and wipe it for him, causing him to blush in embarrassment. "You gotta be more aware, Yuu-Chan," he said softly while smiling. He nodded shyly as he tried his best not to smile from his kindness. Akane looked at them, her eyebrows knitting as she took another sip of her wine. Clearing her throat, she got both of their attention as they went back to sitting up straight and not messing around. "This all looks so tasty!" She said as she picked up her fork and smiled. Everyone about to dig in, a semi-loud "thank!" noise sounded as Akane looked at the floor. "Whoops, I'm such a klutz. I dropped my fork," she pouted as she picked it up. "Would you like me to get you a new one, Akane?" She nodded as she smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you, Mika." He smiled back at her politely as he got up. "I'll be right back." Both of them watching Mika leave, Yuu looked happily at Akane. "So I hear you're also an artist! Me too!" Yuu always got excited when he found out someone could draw as well. "Yeah." She said boringly as she pressed her cheek against her palm and relaxed, glaring at Yuu. He stiffened. Was it something he said? "..so uh...if you like art so much, why didn't you major in it? You like literature more?" She rolled her eyes. "God, so many questions. I took literature because Mika took literature. I thought he was going to go to the U.S. too with me since he was the one who got the offer in the first place. I just happened to get one too, and thinking he had already accepted, I did too. Turns out he didn't. So I went along." She took another sip of her wine. Yuu felt nervous once again as he held his napkin tightly. "I see.." he replied softly. "Eh? Could you speak up? It's so hard to hear you, I swear. It's pretty pathetic that a guy like you can't even speak up. Mika even had to say FOR you that you were too nervous." He gulped. "S-Sorry," he said softly as he avoided eye contact. "You could at least look me in the eye and start stuttering. Jeez, I don't know what Mika sees in you. There's so many adults in that campus, he couldn't had made a friend more intelligent?" He frowned. Slowly, he realized she reminded him more of Kimizuki as more time passed. And man, did he get in a lot of fights with Kimizuki.

 

However, him  and Kimizuki shared a respect for each other and, as much as they didn't show it, they loved and cared for each other. Though, right now, he got the idea that Akane didn't really respect him, and the person he met thirty minutes ago was just a facade. "I think I'm pretty smart," he said as he took a sip of his own wine. "I mean, I managed to get in Sanguinem University which is a pretty elite school, so I'd say I'm doing pretty okay," he said rather confidently. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. But you just need a 3.5 GPA to get in there, while Higen's State University, you need to have a 4.0 to get in. If not, higher." She smirked confidently. "Yeah, but isn't a place called Harvard the best school you can get in? And it doesn't look like you got in there so, I'm not saying you're not smart, but I'm also not saying you're able to get into the best school in the U.S." He smiled kindly as he drank more of his wine, an irritated Akane shooting daggers at him through her glare. Smiling happily again, she giggled as Mika returned with the fork. "Thank you, Mika," she said happily as he gave her the fork. "No problem, Akane." He smiled as he took his seat, looking over to see Yuu with his arms crossed and have that look on his face whenever Kimizuki was around. He tilted his head and poked him, getting his attention. "Are you okay, Yuu-Chan?" He asked as he Akane glared at him, putting a finger over her mouth to gesture to stay silent. "Yeah. I'm fine." He got up from the table. "Yuu-chan?"

"I just need to go use the restroom." Walking away, he heard Mika call out for him, probably catching on he wasn't his usual self. Opening the door to the bathrooms, he sighed as he splashed water on his face. What was he doing? Why'd he start picking an argument with her? If he went back now, he'd just end up arguing like he does with Kimizuki and he doesn't want to do that in front of Mika. He looked so  happy to see her, too. He didn't want to ruin anything. But man, was that girl pushing his buttons, being all passive aggressive like that! It irritated the fuck out of him! "Just one more hour," he reminded himself as he stiffened when someone's arms wrapped around his waist. Becoming more aware, he realized Mika had come in and laid his cheek against his back as he held him in his arms. "One more hour, huh?" Guilt rushed through him. "You're not enjoying yourself? I didn't mean to force you to com-" 

"N-No! It's not that!" He turned around so that Mika was still holding him, but there were face to face, Yuu against the sink. "Did something happen while I was gone? You seemed upset when I came back." He shook his head, feeling bad that he was lying. He didn't want to go through the typical "My sister wouldn't do such a thing!" Speech and him accusing him of lying.

Though right now, he was lying. And did that guilt hurt him even more. "..Akane...said some things that kinda got on my nerves, but I'm sure she didn't mean to, so it's fine." Of course he knew that she meant to hurt him and his ego and had directed what she said as straightforward as she could, giving him the perfect message that she didn't like him. The question lingering in his mind though was why? Why didn't she like him? Did she find him annoying? Did she find him being a rude person for showing up without her knowledge? That was probably it, though he didn't know. Gulping as he felt Mika lean into his neck, he placed a few soft kisses against his skin, causing Yuu to drip out a soft moan. Smirking in his neck, Mika ran his hands against Yuu's sides, relaxing him a bit. "I'm sorry that we have to pretend we're just friends tonight," he said softly as he kept peppering kisses up and down his neck. "I promise though, when I feel like she's ready, I'll let her know that you're mine." He nodded in understanding, but damn, was it hard to focus when he was kissing him like that. He just wanted to go home so that they'd be able to continue, but knowing not to raise her suspicions, they both stopped and looked at each other. "We should be going back," Yuu said. Nodding, Mika  held his hand and walked out, a blushing Yuichiro following behind. Tilting his head confusingly, he looked at Mika who gave him a reassuring look. He relaxed. Akane, who had smiled and waved at them had quickly dropped the smile when she saw them intertwine their hands. "Uh...did I.. miss something?" She asked as she giggled. "Akane...." Mika said softly. "I should've introduced Yuu-chan properly from the start. And I'm sorry, Yuu-chan, for not. But, Akane, this is Yuichiro Amane. He's my boyfriend." 

 

A sound of a glass shattering was heard.

 


	15. Are We Friends Or Enemies? Frenemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where Yuichiro knew. He would not get along with certain people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments last chapter !! they mean so much to me !! ALSO !! I'll be letting everyone know when I update on my new tumblr MikaelaChiro which is also a Mikayuu / Mika ask blog, so feel free to follow if not already !!! thank you !!
> 
> comments / kudos / reblogs on tumblr make me super happy !! (Especially when there's compliments in the tags !!)

Everything went by so quickly. First, the shatter of Akane's wine glass clashed onto the ground, spilling the wine everywhere and catching the attention of everyone in the room. With gazes coming from every direction, Yuichiro couldn't help but feel uneasy and Mika caught that, holding his hand tighter so he'd calm down. As he looked up, he noticed that Mika himself looked either nervous or afraid. No, more like both. As his gaze fell upon Akane's, he can tell that her expression was something he's seen before. When Yoichi confessed his feelings to Kimizuki the very first time, he was rejected because Kimizuki hadn't thought of him as more than a friend and needed time to think. His expression was hurt, afraid and...shattered, just like the glass Akane had dropped. "Akane, I-" But before the blonde could finish, the brown haired woman put on her best smile, apologized to the unnecessary attention she had brought and picked up her purse, walking away. Things weren't meant to go like this tonight. Tonight was the night they were all going to rejoice for a reunited family. But now... now everything felt as if time froze and in the worst of ways. As if time had stopped during a tragedy so you'd have to suffer through that pain for a longer period of time. Sighing, Mika let go of Yuu's hand, smiling at the waiter who had asked if everything was alright. He had apologized and left some money on the table, gesturing to Yuichiro that it was time to go. Nodding in response, he bowed to the waiter and apologized before catching up with Mika who had rather stomped away.

" _He's angry, isn't he_ ," the shorter man thought to himself as he jumped on the back of his bike, holding him tightly as they drove away since there was no sign of Akane anywhere. Feeling the weight he had felt all night slowly fade away, Yuichiro relaxed. _"This is all my fault. I shouldn't had given him any suspicions that I was upset. If I didn't, he wouldn't have told Akane we were going out and he wouldn't have been rejected by her...ugh. Tonight's the worst."_

After about ten minutes of driving, they finally had arrived to Mika's apartment. Naturally, Yuu expected Mika to drop him off at his apartment and then go back to his. But here they both were, at 7'o clock at Mika's apartment with not a word shared to each other. As they both got off the bike, Yuu caught Mika's gaze move towards his right, focusing on the door two doors from his. If Yuu's memory isn't as bad as he thinks it is, then that's Chess' apartment, right? And if he does recall correctly, she does know Akane. Feeling the urge to knock on her door to see if maybe Akane called or she'd know her whereabouts, his thought was interrupted by Mika opening and holding open the door. Going inside, Yuu was stiff once again since this is only the second time he's been over. Inhaling slowly to ease his nerves, the scent of Mika that lingered all around the air had once again intoxicated him, easing every single one of his nerves. As he was doing this, Mika had thrown his coat on the couch, exhaling defeatedly as he looked at the ground. Slowly, his lover approached him and sat on the couch besides him, keeping his distance. "She hates me, doesn't she," he said softly as a small trail of tears went down his cheeks. Flailing his hands all over the place, Yuu shook his head violently. "No, no! She doesn't hate you! Don't say that, Mika! She love-"

"Then why did she react so badly?! Am I...am I not a good person anymore..?"

"Mikaela, you're not a bad person. I'm sure she was just surprised and-"

"You don't know my sister, Yuichiro. She's not the type of person who'd react like that with no good reason. Well...I guess this was a good reason but she wouldn't had reacted so badly if she were surprised."

"Well, I mean she's been in the U.S. for a while. Maybe Americans react that way?" He looked at him and shook his head.

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up and find some sort of excuse for her behavior, but I genuinely believe she hates me now. My only family." Getting up, he placed a soft kiss on Yuu's head and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry for raising my voice. I shouldn't have. It's just...right now, I'm a bit..hurt." His voice cracked and more tears fell, as Yuu could feel as they soaked a bit on his shoulder. Returning the hug, Yuu smiled. "I...don't know much about Akane, I'll admit. But I know how it feels to think you're rejected by someone you consider family. Though, if Akane is like my family, she can never bring herself to hate you. You two have known each other since you were children. I don't think something as small as the gender you're attracted to is going to break that. Sure, she might be surprised, but maybe you should just give her a little time to think? Just a little time, Mika. She loves you. You're her older brother, how could she ever bring herself to hate someone as nice and considerate as you?" 

After a few minutes of Mika just sniffling, he looked up and smiled. A genuine smile. "Thank you, Yuu-Chan. You know exactly what to say at a time like this." Softly, he caressed his cheek against his lover, causing him to burrow his cheek into his cupped hand, blushing as he did so. "You know, I love you, right?" Yuichiro nodded. "You know I love you too, right?" Mika nodded as he placed a few kisses on his cheek, causing him to giggle. He then planted another kiss on his lips, causing both men's hearts to flutter. After a few seconds, a rumbling could be heard, surprising Yuu-chan. "...is that..your stomach?" He asked slowly. Mika blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't really get to eat,"he awkwardly chuckled. "Oh! Maybe we should get some McDonalds or something then?" Nodding, Mika got up and got a jacket, looking at Yuu. "Could you maybe stay here?" He asked softly. "I don't know if Akane rented out a hotel or not. She might have planned to come over here so if she comes, I want there to be someone here. She's got a spare key, so she'll most likely let herself in. She usually just wanders around when she's angry and eventually gets home." Yuu nodded. "Okay, Mika. Also get me a happy meal!" Mika lifted a brow. "What? Free toys are awesome." His boyfriend stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter, therefore getting lectured by Yuu-chan. As he left, Yuu slumped in his seat since McDonalds was a bit far from here so he should expect to be alone for a while. Looking around, he made his way to Mika's room, smiling as he recalls the sleepover they had. "It was so nice sleeping in his arms..." he said to himself softly as he sat on the bed, then letting himself lay. Exhaling slowly, he relaxed as his eyes closed, his mind drifting away. "Maybe a small nap would do... I did get up early in the morning to clean.. might as well rest a bit.." As soon as he finished his sentence, he fell asleep.

 

 

After about fifteen minutes, there was the sound of keys clattering against the door. Eyes fluttering open, Yuu noticed drool going down his bottom lip as he sat up quickly to wipe it. "Ugh! Gross." Frowning, he peered through the door and quickly got up, realizing he shouldn't had let himself in Mika's room so carelessly. He also messed up his sheets which would probably bother him. Quickly trying to fix it up, he heard the door finally open and he froze in place. Gulping, he peeked through the door but realized the person that walked in was not Mika, but it was Akane. The makeup that once looked so beautiful on her face was now smeared and dripped down her cheeks as if she'd either had been crying or got stuck in the rain.

Though since there was no rain, his best bet was she wept.

Gazing at her from behind the door, he saw that she sat down on his couch, taking her heels off and started to sniffle. Looking around, she played with her hands nervously, much as he did himself when he was uneasy. "M-Mika? I'm home...sorry for overreacting," she said softly. When there was no answer, she sighed and looked up, seeing Yuu at the doorway, staring. Jumping up, she quickly calmed when she recognized his face. "Oh, Yuichiro-San...I didn't know  you'd be here.." He shrugged. "Neither did I. Mika just took me here..and I'm just waiting for him to come back from McDonalds." She nodded in understanding. He could feel her sad atmosphere turn slightly hostile but still pretty sad. Gulping, he walked over to her and sat on the same couch, but kept his distance. "Mika asked me to stay here in case you'd come," he started as he looked through the window. "You know, he was really worried and sad when he got home. He cried. He didn't want you to reject him as a brother just because he's attracted to males." He looked at her. Her gaze was focused on the picture of herself and Mika from when they were younger. "I...didn't react the way I did because he's gay." She shook her head as she got up and grabbed the picture frame, tracing her finger over Mika's face. "For as long as I remembered, I was just Mikaela's little sister. Nothing more...of course I was happy he loved me so much he'd consider me something so close as family...but I never viewed him as a brother." She sighed as she put the photo down and looked at Yuu. "I..always liked Mikaela. More than a friend, more than just a brother. I loved him...in a romantic sense. I always have, I most likely always will." He gulped when her sad eyes turned into a burning glare, staring right through Yuu's eyes. "Then...as the years went by...I realized he never seemed to grab an interest in any girls ever. He barely had any friends, he only had me. With only me by his side, the chances he'd fall for me were pretty high, right?" She chuckled to herself sadly. "...well, no..actually it made my chances to get together with him even slimmer than they would if we had met other people. If he had met more women, maybe he would've considered one of them a little sister and maybe me a lover. I wanted Mika to come to America with me. We could share an apartment, we could tell secrets to each other...we could..."

"Fall in love," Yuu finished her sentence as he listened intently. She nodded and sighed, messing with her fingers. "The day he told me he rejected the offer to the university we could have both gotten into, I felt as if he rejected me too. I worked so hard in a major I didn't even enjoy for his sake. That maybe we'd be able to leave together and only have each other. I realize now that was a selfish thing to do. I should've just majored in what I enjoy...like art. Though because of my stupid mentality I went ahead and did what Mika wants to do with his life." She shrugged as she walked to the couch once again, sitting by Yuu. "I reacted...the way I did because...you won. You got Mika. He's yours, not mine. And...when he said he had a boyfriend, all the signs turned to the only obvious answer: he's gay. Meaning I never really stood a chance because of my sex. All the makeup, all the hair products I wasted my money to to impress him...all wasted and down the drain. I never stood a chance. It all just hit me in that very moment when he said he was taken. I don't hate him though. I still love him...in a romantic and in a platonic sense. He'll always be...my special person." A few seconds of silence went by as Yuu processed everything she said. In the inside, he felt obligated to pity this woman. If it were the other way around and if he were in Akane's shoes, he would of totally reacted the way she did. In another sense, he also felt like he himself was at fault for hurting this person. If he hadn't come around, maybe Mika wouldn't had cried. Maybe if he weren't around, there'd be a slim chance Mika might not had learned he was gay and might have fallen for Akane. So many "what if's" filled his mind, but as soon as he tried to speak, Akane continued. "I'm sorry, Yuichiro-San. I was out of line. I was rude. It was petty and it was wrong and I am truly sorry." She extended her hand and looked him in the eye. "Forgive me?" Smiling, Yuichiro took her hand. "Of course. I was a bit out of line too, just barging away like that and getting smart with my tongue." She smiled. "It's alright. I guess I don't blame you, I would've done the same in that situation. Thooooooough.." She looked out the window and smirked. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not going to at least try to steal Mika's heart." Yuu stared as he felt his heart race a bit faster. "What do you mean?" She looked over at Yuu with a smug grin. "I mean. There's a possibility he's bi or something, right? Well, lets see if I manage to snatch him. No hard feelings if I manage though, right?" He felt angry. He thought that she had poured his heart out to him, apologize and let them just be friends. But no. She wanted to make this a competition. "Why can't we just be friends and let Mika-"

"Stay with you? Sure. If I know for sure I don't have a chance with him, which we don't know until I try. I'm staying here until Christmas since I took two months off. I've been working my ass off without asking for any type of breaks so I'm allowed to ask for this. So within two months, I'm going to make him try to fall for me, despite the fact he's taken. If I manage, then sorry Yuichiro." She shrugged as she smiled. "And I'm sorry, but I don't think we can be friends. We can share a mutual respect, if you'd like. Though only if you don't mention any of this to Mika. Because if you do, I'll tell him some things that would change his perspective on you." Getting up, she walked into Mika's room. Following and trying his best to keep his patience and hold up a smile, Yuu played with his hands. "Say what things?"

"Lies, of course. As his 'little sister,' which, by the way, won't hold it's title up for long as soon as Mika views me as a woman and a lover, he'd believe anything I tell him. You may be his lover, for now, but what's that advantage going to give you? You've known him for a few months, I've known him his whole life. I've seen parts of Mika you'll never get to know because you weren't there to experience it. I'll always have the disadvantage, Mr. Amane." Beginning to go through Mika's drawers, she picked out a pair of boxers and shirt and started to undress. Startled, he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him, but still able to hear what she's saying. "So we can pretend to be friends in front of Mika, if you'd like. It helps you in the long run. If Mika thinks we don't have a stable friendship, he'll begin to worry and then get sad once again. I don't think either of us want that, right Yuichiro-San?" Opening the door, he turned around to see her wearing Mika's clothes and obvioiusly not wearing her bra or panties anymore underneath. "Look nice? His clothes were always comfortable." She stretched and yawned. "Well, I have killer jet lag so I'm going off to bed. I hope you weren't expecting to sleep in the same bed as Mika tonight. Because that position's already been taken. Goodnight!" She closed the door and as she did, Yuichiro opened the slide doors to the balcony and screamed. Getting out his phone, he started to angrily text.

 

To: Shinoa

From: Yuu

I'M GOING TO FUCKING SCREAM I NEED YOUR HELP I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO.


	16. A Night Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgers, Akane and smut?! I suck at summaries !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments I got so many last chapter ?! Ahhh thank you so much !!
> 
> ALSO !! I'm planning on making this quite a lengthy series, so if lengthy isn't your cup of tea, probably should stop reading now!
> 
> Also , I'll be making a Kimiyoi (Kimizuki x Yoichi) fanfic soon, so if you're into that, stay tuned on my page to see if I've uploaded it yet !! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Shares and reblogs on tumblr really really help ! they motivate me and make me very happy, so thank you so much for those of you who have been doing that !! it truly does mean a lot !

Since it was almost eight o'clock, Yuichiro had expected Shinoa to still be at her girlfriend Mitsuba's house. Which, if that were the case, she was most likely not going to respond any time soon. Sighing, he slapped his cheeks gently and took a deep inhale. He couldn't contact Mitsuba since she'd probably be with Shinoa, he couldn't contact Kimizuki since he's the worst at handling these types of situations, and he couldn't contact Yoichi because he's too innocent to understand things like this. Exhaling, he perked up when he heard the front door open, bags in Mika's arms. Walking back in and closing the door behind him, he smiled and waved. "Took you long enough," the raven-haired boy said kindly as he helped him with the bags. "Sorry. Miss me?" He nodded and kissed his cheek, stopping when he heard someone clear their throat. Knowing who it was without even turning around, he frowned and decided to back up. "Akane! You're here!" Mika said, smiling widely as he went to go hug her, stopping before he actually did however. "Wait...does this mean you don't..hate me?" She smiled and shook her head. "I could never hate my big brother!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she shot a glare towards Yuichiro and mouthed something that he couldn't quite make out. However given her nature, it was probably something offensive or just something plain rude. Rolling his eyes, he went to grab his happy meal, smiling when the toy was a ninja turtle. It was in fact his favorite turtle, Leonardo. As he played with it, he took notice that Akane was whispering things into Mika's ear, causing him to feel a bit ticked off. "What're you two smilin' about?" He asked raising a brow and obviously not amused. "Hmm? Oh nothing, Yuu-chan. Just Akane telling me stuff that's pretty funny. She doesn't wanna say aloud though." Once again, he rolled his eyes.

Mika...was very slow. For a guy in the top of his class with probably the best GPA within the whole campus, he was pretty obvious to most things. Oblivious to the fact that Akane was kissing up to him, trying to get him in a good mood. "I noticed you're wearing my clothes like you used to," he said after she finished whispering whatever devilish things she must've been whispering. "Yeah! They're super comfortable!" He rubbed the back of his head. "You haven't worn my clothes since we were 12. Don't you think you're a bit too old to be wearing my clothes?" She pouted. "But...they're so comfy! And I was thinking maybe we can sleep together like we used to!" He sighed but kept a smile. "Don't you think two eighteen year olds sleeping in the same bed when they're opposite genders is a bit indecent? I mean, sure, as kids, it's meaningless. But traditionally, that's inappropriate." She crossed her arms and glared at Yuu who had a smug smirk on his face. "Yeah, and I was actually thinking about sleeping with him tonight. You know, being my boyfriend and all," Yuu said as he took a bite out of his chicken nuggets. Growling a bit, Akane once again put that facade of hers back up and tried to stay focused on her 'older brother.' C'mon ! It'll be just like old times! Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She pouted and her eyes glistened, giving him the puppy eye face. "Don't...."

"Pwease?"

"C'mon, you know that's not fair!"

"Pwetty pwease?" Mika frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, alright. But just for tonight. And you have to wear more than just boxers and a plainly see through shirt." Yuu hadn't noticed before but her breasts were practically out there, and since the shirt was thin and white, it had been easily seen through. Blushing from embarrassment, Yuu turned around. Peering over his shoulder to see Mika, he noticed he wasn't blushing. Either because he was somehow used to this or he was just not attracted to women at all, which would be a good thing and in his favor. Another reason might be that he didn't really think much of it, or he just can't view her as a woman who he's sexually attracted to. Whatever the case, it made him happy that it didn't seem like he was attracted to her at all. Yuichiro himself wasn't, but he blushed very easily, especially at indecent things such as what she was wearing. Shaking his head, he thought of something else in the meantime to keep him distracted. Why was he so nervous? He knew that Mika loved him and only him, and if he were to like Akane, he would've a long time ago, right?

Sighing, Akane nodded. "Fine, I'll change my clothes. Got a thicker shirt?"

"You didn't bring clothes?"

"I did but I don't feel like unpacking."

"Oh. You must be very tired then. It's not like you to not feel like doing something since you're always up for everything. Sure then. I'll lend you a shirt." Walking into his room and looking through the drawers, Mika threw a dark, thick red shirt that had The Flash's sign on it. Biting his lip, Yuichiro hesitated to protest. That shirt was actually his favorite one of Mika's. He always looked so good in it, so casual and laid back and not to mention the material was soft. Smiling, she went into his room and pushed him out, changing when she closed the door. Sighing, Mika looked at a rather pissed off Yuu.

"Don't give me that look, baby."

"Shut up. I ain't your baby." He 'hmphed' and crossed his arms, looking the other way. Approaching him slowly, he wrapped his arms around his neck and started kissing his head. "Stop that, I said I ain't yours!"

"You're so cute, Yuu-chan. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I-I'm not jealous! It's just......maybe I wanted to wear one of your shirts. I'm sleeping over anyway! Why not give me one?!"  
"Because I don't want you to wear one of my shirts."

"Why not?!"  
"I like it when you're shirtless. It's a hot view." Gulping, Yuichiro can feel his face heat up when Mikaela commented on that. "I-I see...well..once in a while I'd like it if you'd maybe offer me a shirt...okay?" He nodded in response, leaning in to give him a kiss before the door slammed open. "I'm done!" Yuiciro's eyebrow twitched. Not only did he not get to kiss Mika, he also had to endure looking at the smart-ass Akane wearing Mika's shirt.

Just his shirt.

"It was so comfy and I didn't feel like wearing boxers or panties so thought I'd use it as a dress! Pretty cute, huh?!" She smiled happily. Mika massaged his temples and forced a smile. "Very cute, Akane. Are you going to bed now? I was thinking I was going to go eat first. She nodded and twirled her hair with her finger. "You go ahead and eat, I'll go turn in. Don't worry, I'll leave some space for you, Mika-san." Waving goodbye, she went into the room and closed the door, leaving the two homosexuals by themselves. "She's quite the sister," Yuichiro said rather grumpily towards his boyfriend as he played with his new ninja turtle toy. "I don't think she understands most situations," he said as he took out his burger and fries, starting to eat. "What do you mean?"

"She's eighteen and still thinks it's okay to sleep with me and wear nothing but my shirt. I don't think she knows what she's doing," he shrugged. Yuichiro couldn't believe how oblivious this guy was. Akane was WELL AWARE of what she was doing. Not only that, it was her intention to grab his attention with indecency. "I'm not going to do anything, of course. She's my sister. But I hope she doesn't do that with any of her guy friends. They might get the wrong message." Mika was the type of guy to look out for his siblings, it seemed. He never wanted anything bad to happen to them and seemed like the guy who'd teach them from a young age about what to and what not to do in certain situations just to be safe. Playing with his fries, Yuiciro kept thinking. "Say...Mika."

"Hmm?" He replied as he took a bite out of his burger.

"What...are you?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh. Japanese?"

"No, I mean...sexuality wise." He thought for a moment before answering.

"I wouldn't say gay...maybe a panromantic demisexual."

"Panro...what?" Mika giggled.

"Panromantic demisexual. Pan meaning any gender, romantic meaning I'll feel romantically towards any gender, and demisexual meaning I won't be able to be attracted to you sexually unless I have a deep emotional bond with you. Basically, I'd like any gender, however, I need a deep emotional bond with them first. Which is why I like you. And only you." He smiled. Though in the back of his mind, he knew that there was some sort of possibility now that he could be attracted to Akane.

"Say...since you're.. that. Sorry, I forgot the name of it already, it's kinda long, but, if...Akane were to..I don't know, confess to you or something like that...would you return her feelings?" Mika practically choked on his french fry. "No! I'm never going to like her in that sense! I mean sure, I'll be flattered but find a way to gently let her down and say there's not a single possibility for me to view her in that way. She's pretty, and of course she's sweet and, well, a woman. But I can't view her more than a sister. My little sister." A huge wave of relief hit him as he tried to keep his obviously happy smile to himself. Damn it. He couldn't hide it. He was smiling like an idiot, causing Mika to be a bit confused as to why. "Why do you ask anyway?" He shook his head quickly. "No reason at all!"

 

After two hours, Yuichiro found himself on the couch, by himself, in his boxers with a blanket and pillow with him. An hour ago, Mika turned in with Akane, being sure to keep his distance from  her as they slept. "Stupid Akane," he muttered to himself as he could still feel cold despite the thick blanket on him. "Who does she think she is. Taking my boyfriend like that." He pouted again as he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. After a few minutes, he froze as something felt like was climbing on him. Looking up, he could see Mika, on top of him looking down. "M-Mika?" He smiled as he leaned down to pepper kisses down Yuichiro's neck, causing him to whimper a bit. "Oi...what are you doing up?"

"Sorry, Yuu-chan. I just couldn't stay in bed when I know you're here. Especially when you're dressed like this," he smirked as he took the blanket off, checking out his boyfriends body, scanning each part of his body up and down with his eyes. Gulping, Yuu tensed as Mika's knee pressed up against his crotch, gently moving it up and down against his sex. Breathing a bit heavily, Mika leaned down to run his tongue against Yuu-chan's bottom lip, teasing it as much as he could. Pressing his lips softly against his, Yuu moaned as he felt Mika's tongue slither in, rubbing his tongue against his own. Trying his best not to moan and wake up Akane, he bit down his lip as Mika trailed his tongue down his chest and stomach, stopping at the boxer's waist line. "Mika, we might wake up-" Before he could finish, his eyes widened as his boyfriend's hand cupped his cock through his boxers, rubbing it softly. Tracing his index finger from the outline of his head down  his shaft, Mika smirked devilishly. "Akane's a heavy sleeper, you know," he started as he teasingly rubbed his tongue against the outlined cock, Yuu trying his best to restrain himself from just ripping his boxers off so that he'd do it directly. "Mika...what are you doing to me.." he said in between breathes, his moans beginning to slip out. Slowly, Mika pulled down the black boxers and blushed when Yuu's cock had sprung out, causing Yuu's eyes to widen as well and cover his face. In his mind, he thought that this would be a lot more sexier. Yes, this was sexy. Mika's gaze looked so horny and looked like he was some animal about to hunt down his prey. But, there was also embarrassment. 

Mika was holding his dick.

Holding. His. Dick. 

No one has ever seen  him naked before except for himself. And here he was, against the couch at ten o'clock, pinned by his boyfriend while his sister was sleeping soundly in the other room. To say the least, he wasn't expecting the first time Mika seeing him this much revealed was going to be like this. Wrapping his hand against Yuu's length slowly, he started to gently pump it as his tongue slowly moved up and down  his slit, causing Yuu to hiss in pleasure, trying all his best to not moan out loud. "You look so vunerable, Yuu-Chan," he teased in a huskily, low voice, one that Yuu never recalls hearing before. Looking down, Yuu's blush was even more red than before as he saw that Mika's blue eyes were staring straight into his as he was licking the head of his length, slowly starting to wrap his mouth around the head. "A-ah..." Yuu moaned softly as he covered his mouth, gaze still locked with Mika's. Sucking it gently, Mika's hands had gone on their own path, gently caressing Yuu's thighs, soon grabbing his ass and pulling him closer, his cock going into his mouth more. Eyes widening more than before, a loud moan left his mouth as he quickly covered it, hoping to God Akane didn't hear. Though, before he could say anything, the blanket that Mika had thrown off the couch was back on him, hiding Mika under it. Not knowing what he was doing, he quickly caught on when he hear Akane getting up from the bed, walking to the door and opening it. As she looked over to Yuu, she rubbed her eyes. "Yuu? What was that?" She yawned as she stretched and tried to perk herself up a bit, but not prevailing. "W-what was what?" He stuttered, trying his best not to moan again as Mika kept blowing him under the covers, also now creeping his hands up his chest and teasing his nipples. Biting down on his lower lip, he looked back at Akane that was looking around. "Have you seen Mika?" He shook his head as he held back another moan as Mika's mouth engulfed his entire length, now deep throating him. "N-no...M-m-maybe he uh..w-went to.. the bathroom.." Between those sentences, his voice had cracked many times as he tried to conceal his pleasure that he was receiving under the blanket. "Oh, I see. Okay. Thanks. Goodnight." Walking back into the room and closing the door, Yuu sighed in relief as he bit down on the blanket, releasing the moans he had tried his very best to hold back as quietly as he could, picking up the blanket and looking at Mika. Taking his cock out of his mouth, Mika smiled. "Did it really feel that good?" He pouted. "You're so mean to me, Mikaela."


	17. The Plan Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Althought last night was bliss for our two lovers, the morning came to ruin it for them, but leaving Akane to go on with her devious plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update! Haven't been feeling up to writing but got my mojo back! Hope you like this chapter/ its entertaining, and don't worry, there's more smut coming up !! <3
> 
> COMMENTS !! MEAN !! SO !! MUCH ! T O ME !! also reblogs on tumblr with cute tags make me sOOO HAPPY !! (Tumblr is Mikaelachiro !! )
> 
> Kudos and likes are great too <3 thanks for reading !

It had been a great night, Yuichiro had concluded when his eyes fluttered open, happy to see his boyfriend cuddling besides him, holding him protectively with his arms wrapped around his chest and his head tucked under his arm perfectly. Remembering the event that happened last night had caused him to become very flustered and nervous, but ultimately very happy. He smiled a bit as he yawned, rubbing his eyes when a blurry figure appeared in front of him. As his vision focused more, he frowned when the view of a brown-haired woman with her arms crossed and a bitch face had been the first thing he saw. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the blanket the two men shared and pulled it over them, hiding from Akane's view. Angrily, she growled and got a grip on the blanket, tossing it across the room. "Mika!" She yelled as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, her arms still crossed and her face pink with anger. At the unexpected loud call, Mika had snapped his eyes open, eyes wide and sat up quickly, too quickly for his own good as he lost his balance and fell off the couch. Grumbling to himself for being careless, he pushed his bangs that were now covering his eyes away and smiled. "Oh, Akane! You're awake!" She pouted. "Yeah...I woke up, and you weren't there with me. You slept with  Yuu-San instead of with your very home-sick sister!" He sat up and rubbed his head that had hit the floor a bit earlier, now gaining the attention of his  boyfriend as he kissed his head softly. "You okay, babe?" Yuu asked as he rubbed his head, earning a blush and smile from Mika. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Yuu-chan. And well, I just thought I'd sleep with him since you do like to take up the whole bed."

"I do not take up the whole bed. When I woke up this morning, I was perfectly within my limits of said bed designated area."  
"You say that, but you were cuddling all up against me last night!" This caused Yuu's eyebrow to twitch.  
"Well, it got cold! What do you want me to do about it? Freeze?"  
"It wasn't that cold, Akane. You're exaggerating."  
"You say this like you're uncomfortable with cuddling with me. Or disgusted. Are you disgusted by me...?" Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. " _Oh yeah, real classy,_ " Yuichiro thought in the back of his head as he watched her unravel a charade.

"What?! No, no! Of course I'm not disgusted by you!"  
"Then why won't you let me do the things we used to be able to do?!"  
"Because, Akane! We're adults! We used to swim together naked and bathe together and even sometimes shared each others clothes. We can't do that now because it means something completely different from an adult's perspective!" Yuu scoffed. "Yeah, why don't you just grow up, Akane. You're acting like a brat." Yuu quickly covered his mouth when he said that, now realizing that Mika wouldn't tolerate said things to be told to his sister. Looking back at Akane, he noticed more tears forming as the dripped down her cheeks, sniffling. "You both are mean! And you, Yuu-San! If you don't like me, just say so and I'll leave so you can just be here with my brother and be all lovey dovey!"

"That'd actually be pretty nice..." he replied, once again covering his mouth for being such a smart ass and replying so casually to Mika's sister. All that could be taken in from everything happening in those quick moments was a door slamming and a Mika pounding on the door, pleading for his sister to come out and giving her an apology. "Yuu-Chan!" Mika yelled, causing Yuu's back to shiver. He was so upset.

"How could you say that to Akane, Yuu-chan? She's a sweet girl." At least Mika was being very calm and nice about this.

"I-I'm sorry it's just she..." Hesitating, Yuichiro's mind went back to last night before Mika came home and the warning that Akane had given him. If he had told Mika about anything, she'd make sure that their relationship would never be a good one and that poor Mika would just be sad that two of the most important people in his life disliked each other and would never get along. It'd kill him. "... _I'm_...just stupid." He sighed as he grabbed his shirt, putting it on and knocking on Mika's bedroom door. "Akane? If you're listening, I'm sorry for making you cry. I'll also be leaving now, I apologize for making you upset."

"Yuu-Chan you don't have to lea-"

"It's fine, Mika. It's probably for the best. Akane would probably want me gone."

"Yuu-chan don't say that. No she does-" Before he could finish, a chaste kiss was placed on his lips, a door was heard creaked open only just before it was slammed closed, leaving a Mika in front of his door, staring blankly at the door frame. He'd just...left. Left so easily as if he didn't mind leaving in the first place. _"Was Yuu-Chan having that much of a bad time here? He'd never leave that easily..if he were with me, he'd always make some sort of an excuse to stay.."_ As worry began to fill him, he ran out the door to catch up to his boyfriend, only to stop when he saw a purple-haired girl in the driveway downstairs with him. Leaning against the wall to look and listen without being caught, Mika listened in. 

"So I'll take it as you got my text last night?"  
"Yeah, I got really worried. You don't usually text those kinds of things to me unless you're really stressed out."

 _Text THOSE kinds of things?!_ Surely he was mishearing things.

  
"Yeah well..stressed is one way to put it. Why are you here anyway? You could've just text back. Don't you think Mika would be suspicious if he saw you in his driveway?"  
"Well, good ol'Shinoa's intuition said that you were going to have to leave Mika's without him for some reason and that you'd need a ride back home and luckily, I'm your girl. And I guess, but you texted me and it sounded urgent so might as well come, right?"  
"Please. You can't even reach the pedal. And, thanks."  
"I was actually referring to Mitsuba. But I'll remember you said that next time you need a favor from us." He rolled his eyes. "Alright, well thanks for getting me out of this bust. I'll tell you everything once we get in the car." Watching him get into the car with his two friends, his eyes followed as the car sped away, splashing the remaining rain that had formed puddles on the way out. Tilting his head and raising a brow, he became...curious. 

As they got in the car, Yuu smiled as he waved at Mitsuba, Mitsuba returning the gesture as she started pulling out of the driveway. "Wait, what did you mean by "those kinds of things?"" Cuddling up to her girlfriend, Shinoa smiled as she felt her warmth against her, quickly snapping out of it when she realized Yuichiro was asking her a question. "Oh! I mean you texting in all caps and sounding very angry." Nodding in understanding, he relaxed in his seat as his mind drifted to last night, causing him to blush uncontrollably, but also feeling a pang of pain in his chest for leaving Mika. It's not that he wanted to, it's that he didn't want Akane to start something up and him ultimately being in deeper shit than he probably already was in. 

What text was he talking about and why did it seem stressed? Did something happen while he was gone? Jumping when he felt someone lean against him, Mika relaxed when he realized it was Akane. "Looks like someone likes a certain girl," She said as she watched them leave the scene. "Maybe he texted her as a booty call." Mika frowned and rolled his eyes. "Please, Akane. I know you like jokes like that, but could you please just not? It might one day make me worried or concerned." She shrugged. "Alright, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm gonna go check up on Chess, okay? I haven't seen her in a while." Nodding, Mika went back into his apartment, leaving his sister behind. Grinning, she walked to Chess' door, knocking on it softly. After a few seconds, it opened. "Ah! Akane! It's you!" The purple-haired woman yelped happily as she hugged her very missed friend, both smiling when they embraced. "I have something to tell you!"

"Is it the-"  
"Shh! Don't say it out loud. Not here." Looking back at Mika's apartment door, she nodded and went inside Chess' house, plopping on her couch. "Yeah, the plan's engaged. Though, Yuu left so I guess I'll have to wait until they're together in one room again." Sighing, Chess sat besides her friend. "Don't you think putting yourself as a contact on someone else's phone as the name of their best friend, taking their phone and texting yourself and you texting back dirty things and then saying that, in this case, Shinoa and Yuu have a thing for each other, is a bit too far?" Akane groaned as she put her leg over the couch, yawning afterwards. "No, I think all is fair in love in war."

"Uh huh. Now what's Mika going to think if he finds out that "Shinoa's" number is actually your number?"

  
"How will Mika find that out? He'll go through Yuu's phone out of paranoia that something is going on between him and her, see that he texted "Shinoa" dirty things and she replied back with them and ultimately get upset and demand for an explanation, Yuu saying that he has no idea why, what or how they got there and that he allegedly never sent said things, and then Mika shoving the proof in his face, ultimately slamming his phone against the ground and breaking up with him, weeping away back into his apartment where I, being the lovely sister, for the short period of time I'll have actually being considered his sister, I am, I'll be there comforting him. Then, we'll develop our relationship once again without Yuu-San in the picture and Mika and I develop requited feelings and live happily ever after. The end. He'll be so upset that he won't even bother to look at "Shinoa's" number. I mean, who looks at the number? Someone just looks at contact names. Logic." She scoffed as she played with her hair.

"I see your point. How did you even get ahold of his phone anyway?"

  
"Well, after I saw Mika sleeping besides Yuu at around two in the morning and got pretty mad that he decided to sleep with him instead of me, I got the chance to steal his phone while he was cuddling it up with Mika, all sound asleep, and added myself as a contact under "Shinoa" and just texted on his phone and then me on mine replying."

"Do you even know how Shinoa texts?"

"Of course not. I never met the girl. And I doubt that Mika texts her so I doubt that even he knows how she texts and won't recognize that it doesn't align with her personality, I guess. Like it matters, though. He'll be so enraged that he'd do that to him that I doubt he'd even notice."

"I don't know..."

"Why are you so worried?"

"This is wrong, Akane. You should just stop now and reassure Mika that Yuu loves him and that he wouldn't do such a thing."

"Why?!"

"It's wrong! Plus, what if this all backfires? What if he finds out it's you? He's going to hate you for doing something like this! Sure, you'll be out of the family zone, but you'll also be out of the friend-zone and not in the good way. By that, I mean you're not going to be his friend at all. This is something some petty American white girl would do just to diss at some normal chick in  high school! And you know how those movies go, Akane? Yeah! The normal chick ends up being the one who everyone loves and the petty, white, popular cheerleader is the one who loses and everyone hates."

"Oh Chess, just stop. You're overthinking things. My plans have never failed and I doubt they will now." Rolling her eyes, she got back up and walked towards the door, eyeing her best friend. "If I find out that you tell either of them any of this information, we're no longer friends. And I know you don't want that because guess what'll happen then? That's right. You'll be all alone because you have no friends."

Furrowing her brows, she shook her hands in front of her as well as her head. "N-no! I would never tell! You..you're still my friend though, right?" Akane nodded. "As long as you don't tell. This is our little secret." Opening the door and walking out, Akane puts her index finger on her lips, making a "shh" sound, grinning as she closed the door. Gulping, Chess went back to drinking her morning coffee, feeling anxious.


	18. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chess has to tell someone about the information she got from Akane. But who to ask? The reunited friends of the past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, took a break from writing !! Will only update when this gets to 15 comments <3

It was no use. No matter how many laps around her coffee table she made, no matter how many sections of the many magazines she had plastered messily on her desk she read, no matter how many channels on her TV she flipped through, there was no easing her unease. "I should tell Yuu-San," Chess said to herself before biting down on her thumb's nail. "No, no. I should stay out of it and keep my mouth shut like Akane said." Shaking her head, she looked at the pink cell that was laying on the couch, taunting her. One side of her wanted someone to talk to, but who could she tell? Obviously she couldn't tell Akane. Other than her...who did she have? Picking up her phone and going through the little contacts she had, she frowned as she rethought her life decisions. Pizza man, sushi delivery man, Akane, Chinese food delivery... none of these numbers were helpful. There was one number that had caught her attention, however. Krul's number.

"Oh but I haven't talked to her forever.  Not since high school... I wonder if it'd be okay to call when I need her?" She fiddled with her phone in her palms, then shaking her head. "It's okay! It's safe! Krul has absolutely no relation with Mika OR Yuichiro! Right? ...Right, okay!" Pressing the call button, the phone began to ring. One ring...two rings..."Hello?" 

"Krul! Hi, it's been a while!"

"...new phone who dis."

"..Chess. Chess Belle? We were friends in high school along with Akane?"

"Oh! Chess! Hi, it's been a while! How are things?"

"Things are...stressful, at the moment."

"Aw, why? What's wrong?"

 

Gulping, she began to second guess herself. Of course Krul was a reliable friend. She didn't have a reputation of gossiping back then, and most likely doesn't now. Before continuing, a thought came to mind.

"Well...before I say, do you talk to Akane, still?"

"Akane? No, I don't. It's been a while since I've talked to any of our friends back then. You'd be the first. Why?"

 

Okay, the coast was clear. She didn't need to worry about Akane finding out she spilled to Krul since they don't make contact anymore.

"Okay...well, Akane.. has a crush on this guy. This guy happens to be gay...I think. Bi, maybe? Not sure. Anyway..this guy, I don't know. lets call him Bob, considers her more of a sister than a friend. Well, Bob had recently hooked up with this guy, lets call him Dale. Bob and Dale are really happy together. Dale has this friend named ...lets just call her Tiffany. Well, him and Tiffany are really good friends. Akane is super jealous of Dale and wants him and Bob to break up, so she has this plan that's already been engaged by taking Yu- I mean, Dale's phone, adding herself as a contact under 'Tiffany' and texted Dale sexual things and flirty things in hopes Mik- I  mean Bob will get suspicious he's cheating and check his phone, finding he had actually been cheating with him with Tiffany...even though the real Tiffany is a lesbian. And has absolutely no interest in Dale. And I really don't want them to break up! They seem so happy together, everyone deserves love, right?"

"Obviously not Akane, though. That is, if she's going to be so damn salty about it."

In the background, a voice was heard. "Ugh, Krul you sound like a teenage girl don't talk like that." 

"Shut up, Asuramaru! I'm on the phone!" She yelled back, earning a giggle from Chess. 

"If you ask me, you should totally let Dale and Bob know about this. I'm sure they'll believe you, you're friends with them, right?"

"Only Mika. And we're not exactly friends, he just knows me as his sister's friend and neighbor."

".....Mika? I thought we were talking about Bob and Dale?"

"Ah,  yes! I meant Bob and Dale....not Mika..who's Mika?"

"Huh. Funny, my worker's name is Mika. He also has a boyfriend named Yuu-san and funny...now that I think about it he has a lesbian best friend named Shinoa."

 

Her palms went sweaty. Her eyes widened. Her throat went dry. Was Krul onto her or at least catching up? If she knew about them, she'd tell them, mention Chess told her, Akane will ask how they found out when they confronted her and then Akane would stop being her friend and probably, somehow, blackmail her. "Oh, is that so?" She awkwardly chuckled. "I'd love to meet them one day!"

"Yeah, they're nice boys. They're also friends of my little brother's, so that's always nice."

"You're such a good big sister."

"Hey, someone's got to. I'm actually here visiting him now. The anniversary of our parent's death is tomorrow and usually around this time he gets really depressed so thought I'd drop by to be by his side. So far I've slept over a few days and he's been fine, he might have actually forgotten. Who knows?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago, things happen. I'm not too happy myself, but I'm not sad enough to cry or break down about it. After all, I barely remember them. Anyway, this was a nice call! I have to go now to the store with Asuramaru for some things, so I'll call back in a few days when I'm free! We can even go out to the mall or eat together sometime like we used to. Sound good?"

A small smile and blush crept on her face. "I'd love to. Goodbye, Krul!"

"Later!"  
  


It had been so long someone had shown her a genuine act of kindness. 


	19. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there more to Akane than we had originally thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments last chapter! They mean a lot ! If you like this chapter, sharing on tumblr/instagram and leaving comments and kudos mean SOOOOO much to me !! (comments and recommendations to our fellow mikayuu shippers help the most though <3)
> 
> Hope you like this chapter !! If you do, leave a comment ! Sorry it's short, I've been busy lately and am on a tight schedule !

Before we start with this chapter, in case anyone's interested to read this (you don't have to, if you want to get straight to the story, skip all this until you see the line/boarder because that's when the story starts!) I'll be putting all the character's we've met so far in character personality/summaries!n (Only the main characters)

 **Mikaela  
** Very nice and generous. He's deeply in love with his boyfriend, Yuichiro Amane. Though a bit naive and will fall for practically anything his 'sister' tells him since she's never given him a reason not to believe her. Although he seems very kind and is very kind, he will not hesitate to be flat out rude or cruel to you if you show high disrespect to himself or his loved ones. Is a pacifist but will fight if necessary. Very intelligent and has high grades, though is not very street smart.

Knows: Yuu, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Akane, Chess, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Asuramaru, Krul, Ferid  
Doesn't know: So far, no one.  
Doesn't know too well: Chess Belle, Krul  
Dislikes: Ferid

 **Yuichiro  
** Kind but a bit slow at times. Known for being hot-headed towards people who get on his bad side and has absolutely no patience, except for his boyfriend, Mikaela Shindo. Although he is currently dating a guy, he doesn't know if he's per say gay. For all he knows, he could be pansexual or that sexuality he can't seem to remember since the name was so long, but it's his boyfriend's sexuality. (panromantic demisexual) He dislikes Akane, Mika's childhood friend who he considers a sister. He's very aware of everything she does and can see through her every move. Observant but at times oblivious. Not very good at his studies.

Knows: Mika, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Akane, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Asuramaru, Krul, Ferid  
Doesn't know: Chess  
Doesn't know too well: Krul  
Dislikes: Akane

 **Akane**  
Scandalous and manipulative. Is using her high school friend, Chess Belle, as a pawn in her devious plan to steal her friend Mika from his boyfriend, Yuu. Although she puts on a very great act of being nice, considerate and oblivious to the things that she does that are obviously wrong, her act can sometimes break if something doesn't go her way. Currently has information of Chess Belle that she may use against her at any time if she  betrays her, given why Chess is so afraid she'd find out she snitched. Very observant, not at all oblivious, knows how to play the game. Very intelligent, but not smart enough to be in the best school in America. Is considered to be Mika's sister even though she wants to be his girlfriend and is annoyed by this.

Knows: Yuu, Mika, Krul, Chess  
Doesn't know: Yoichi, Kimizuki, Ferid, Mitsuba, Shinoa, Asuramaru  
Doesn't know too well: Krul  
Dislikes: Yuu, Chess

 **Chess  
** Kind, considerate and timid. She's very anxious and afraid of messing things up between her and anyone else. Is being used by Akane but believes she cares for her and loves her as a friend even though Akane does not. Doesn't know what to do in most situations. Very hesitant and fears getting on Akane's bad side given she's done some pretty bad things in high school, knows that Akane was the cause of five girls to be expelled and one suicide in their old high school. Is unaware of what Akane is capable of so stays out of her way and tries to be on her good side. Is a push over and easily satisfied and manipulated. 

Knows: Krul, Akane  
Doesn't know: Yoichi, Kimizuki, Ferid, Mitsuba,   
Doesn't know too well: Yuu, Mika  
Dislikes: No one 

 **Shinoa**  
The go-to girl for all Yuu's problems. Is lesbian and the girlfriend of Mitsuba. Is deeply infatuated with Mitsuba and spends most of her time with her. Although she's goofy and at times purposely annoying, she's there for her friends and is very dependable. Good at keeping secrets and good at playing her cards. Although she's not oblivious, she isn't very aware of most things neither. Always a step ahead of something and catches onto things easily once given enough hints. Sarcastic. Sassy.

Knows: Yuu, Mika, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Asuramaru, Mitsuba  
Doesn't know: Chess, Krul, Ferid  
Doesn't know too well: Akane  
Dislikes: Akane

 **Mitsuba**  
Very interested in Akane. She's very aware and very good at reading people just from their descriptions. She's almost like a detective or investigator and always wants to solve problems. She loves Shinoa very much and is always spending time with her. She's very skeptical and only believes in things people tell her if she know's them very, very well or if they have stone-hard evidence. She's a pacifist and an atheist. Very logical, hates ignorance.

Knows: Shinoa, Yuu, Mika, Yuu, Yoichi, Kimizuki, Asuramaru  
Doesn't know: Chess, Krul  
Doesn't know too well: Akane  
Dislikes: Akane, is also skeptical of her.

________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few hours since Mika had heard anything from Yuu. It was worrying him more than he had ever worried before, and it was causing him to become quite anxious. The thought that he disliked Akane never crossed his mind until he made those comments towards her. He didn't know what she had done to cause him to dislike her, though he knows it had to be something. He knows Yuichiro enough to tell that he wouldn't hate someone for no legitimate reason. Beginning to question what Akane had done, he had thought of confronting her but his train of thought was interrupted at the sound of his apartment door opening then closing. Looking up, he saw that his sister had finally returned from visiting her friend, Chess. "I'm back! You miss me?" She smiled happily, sparkles practically illuminating from her. No, there was no way Akane had done something wrong...how could someone as sweet as her do something even remotely bad to someone? Returning the smile, he got up from his seat and hugged his sister. "Nah, didn't miss you," he teased as he got a pout and a playful punch on his shoulder. "You're so cruel, Mika-Kun!" She giggled as she knew he was just joking. Laughing along, he was distracted by the pair of black pants laying on the ground besides the couch. Did Yuu really leave the house in his boxers? He couldn't help but chuckle at that thought since he himself hadn't noticed when he left. Picking them up, he earned Akane's attention as she glanced at the jeans. "You slept with him when he was half naked?! Hmph! I was fully dressed, mind you, and you still didn't sleep with me!" He chuckled again. "Again, Akane. He's my boyfriend. You're my sister. Sleeping with him and sleeping with you are two entirely different situations." This caused a roll of the eyes from Akane.

Looking back at the jeans in his hands,  he realized he had an excuse to go see Yuu-Chan. Since when he left he looked rather defeated, he'd assume he didn't want to see anyone. Though, with this as an excuse, he can go see him. Smiling at the thought of seeing him again even though he had left only a few hours ago, he ran out the door and jumped on his motorcycle. As he did, a running Akane had followed, yelling from the upstairs. "Mika! Where are you going?!"

"Don't worry, Akane! I'll be back! I just need to go drop this off at Yuu's!" He exclaimed back, throwing his fist clenched with his boyfriend's jeans in the air, causing the neighbors who were walking their dogs or playing outside to stare at the two screaming at each other and a blonde homosexual exclaiming he's returning his  boyfriend's pants from a sleepover they had last night. Driving off, he left a confused Akane who was now being thrown numerous stares from the neighbors.

 

Back at Yuu's place, the raven-haired man was glaring at the two women before him who were casually drinking the tea he had made and eating all the chips he had hid away from Asuramaru since he'd always finish them when he saw them. "Note to self: never leave snacks in your range of sight because both of you will eat them all." Both girls giggling, they continued to eat until Mitsuba burped and wiped the crumbs from her lips with her napkin. "So, you're telling me that this chick, Akane, wants to sabotage your relationship with Mika?" He rolled his eyes. "For the thousandth time, yes. If you're going to keep asking the same question to stall time for you to eat more of my food, or whatever's left of it in this case, then you can both just go." Raising her hands up in the air as if she were getting arrested, Mitsuba nodded in understanding. "Alright, alright. I got it. Just wanted to make sure I got this clear. If you want my advice, and given what you've told us that Mika would probably not believe you, you should get the others involved."

"The others?"

"You know, our entire squad. Let Yoichi and Kimizuki in on this. Mika's met us more than enough times to the point he considers us his friends too even though we don't see each other too often. If he hears that we too have seen or heard what Akane was up to, he'd be bound to believe us, right?"

"True but...you're saying it as if I'm not enough to convince him...he does trust me, right?"

"Yuu, don't say that. Of course he trusts you, it's just it's a bit hard to believe a person who you held so closely to you would do something terrible to you or someone you care for. You just can't bare to picture them as a bad guy and you've just convinced yourself that they're some saint, something that Akane is not. From what you've told us, I can tell you she's manipulative. Very good at it, at that. Meaning she's been doing this for a while. You've said that she mentioned that Mika didn't even make friends other than her, right?"

"..yeah, your point?"

"Well, dummy! There's one huge hint there! Mika is such an affable guy, it's so hard to believe he wouldn't have thousands of friends, let alone a girlfriend. Don't you think maybe that has something to do with Akane? That maybe she manipulated the people who wanted to be friends with him and convinced them he's not as nice as he seems, or something along those lines? C'mon, Yuichiro! You're not that dumb. These puzzle pieces are bound to have made sense to you by now!"

Now that he thought of it, it did make a lot of sense. For starters, Mika did mention he only had her, meaning she was always with him. That meaning she always had to chance to block him away from others. Why, though? For the sole purpose of her wanting him to fall for her? Or was there something more, like some sort of insecurity? Shaking his head to refocus, he made eye contact with Mitsuba again. "Should we also mention that to him? That maybe she also manipulated the people in the past?"

"No. We don't have any evidence of that, it's just a hunch I have. Of course, if we examine her behavior enough and play our cards right, we might be able to unveil things that she didn't think anyone would find out. I don't know... I don't know this chick but I have some sort of bad feeling about her. She seems really sketchy from what you've told me, yeah, but it's more than the sole reason she wants to take Mika from you. She has this...strange behavior. I don't know. I'll get into this but this doesn't just seem like a jealous girl who's upset she's in the friendzone and is jealous of her crush's significant other. This is some possessive shit." 

"I never really thought of her as dangerous though. You make it sound like she is dangerous."

"Dangerous doesn't always mean someone who can physically hurt you, Yuu-san. Dangerous can be sly, sneaky people who can ruin your reputation one way or another. They're good at lying and manipulating people and getting in other's way. I'm not sure, I could totally be over-reading this but, at least that's what I think."

 

There was no way there was anything more than Akane just wanting to take Mika away from him. Sure, she was sketchy, but she just seemed like the antagonist of a really bad and cliche  love-story movie. Getting up from his seat to go grab his phone, he stopped when he heard the door knock. "Coming!" He yelled as he walked over and opened the door, seeing his boyfriend with a pair of black jeans in his hand, causing Yuu to blush as he looked down and realized he was in his super-man boxers. Mika looking down as well, he smirked as he looked back up at Yuu, making eye contact and can see the huge blush on his cheeks. "I mean if you wanted a round two so  badly, Yuu-Chan~" This earned a gentle hit on the head from Yuu, causing Mika to giggle. "I thought I'd drop off your pants...but I wanna come in and talk..if that's okay?"


	20. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika has some important things to discuss to Yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reblogs and comments !
> 
> Sorry for late update nvn' I got a little sad that I got so much less comments last chapter than I usually do and so much less kudos than I usually do so made me really discouraged and sad, so I'm sorry! If you can, please, please leave a comment ! I read them all and they all motivated me especially those long, fangirling comments ! they're so cute ! just complimenting my writing or leaving an imput of some sort makes me happy ! 
> 
> reblogs help on tumblr as well to spread the word <3 thanks so much !! (Tumblr - mikaelachiro )

The first thing he could think of was, one, he should put on his pants. Neither of the women staying at his place at the moment had even bothered to mention he was in his boxers. He pondered if whether it was because they were genuinely concerned about him and didn't notice themselves or they did notice but kept it to themselves because they were worried and didn't think it was a good time to bring it up, or they stayed quiet as a joke. Secondly, he was thinking of how relieved he was to see Mika again and not seeming to be upset with him for his dispute with Akane. "Uh...sure, you can come in. Shinoa and Mitsuba are here though, did you want to talk privately? Because I can ask them to leave?" Pinkness swarmed the blonde's cheeks as well his ears. "There's two g-girls here? And  you're in your boxers..." Before Mika could finish, Yuichiro's hands flailed all over. "No, no! Not like that! They're gay! They're so, so gay ! So gay they radiate rainbows!" A chuckle came from Mika as his blush intensified slightly due to embarrassment. "Of course..you wouldn't do anything like that. You wouldn't hurt me, you wouldn't hurt anyone, really." A slight sadness ran across his face and Yuichiro took note of that. "Of course not. I wouldn't hurt you and I wouldn't leave or cheat on you. You know that, right?" Mika hesitated by nodded after a few seconds. "Sorry... Akane just gave me a bad thought before I left. Basically said you might have cheated and... I don't know, I know it's not true because you wouldn't do that to me, but still, it hurt to have that thought piercing your head." 

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Yuichiro cleared his throat. "I-I'll uh...go tell the girls to leave. I take it you probably want to talk to me privately so I'll just..yeah." Walking over back to the kitchen, a frown crept upon his face as he saw that all the snacks he tried his best to hide were now just empty plastic bags littered on the kitchen floor. Two girls with stuffed faces looked back at him, blushing pink when they noticed they were caught red-handed. Sighing, he massaged his temples as these two were starting to get on his last nerve. "Just go please. Mika's here and he wants to talk to me so could you guys just come back, actually, preferably not come back ever? Unless of course you come back with money paying back for all the food we had in the house." Swallowing the last bites of food that were in their mouths, both girls nodded in unison as they pushed in their chairs, waved to Mika on their way out and closed the door behind them. 

After leaving, Yuu swayed side to side nervously. He had no idea what Mika wanted to talk about and it was always one on one talks that scared him the most. Whether it was good or bad, the intensity of eye contact was always too much for him and he was embarrassed to say that even now, as an 18 year old, he couldn't look someone in the eye without feeling intimidated. "You can relax, you know," Mika started as he walked towards him, wrapping his arms gently around him, pulling him into a soft and loving embrace. Without intending to, Yuichiro relaxed into the hug and hugged him back, feeling his anxiety wash away as he inhaled his boyfriend's scent, nerves finally at ease. Sure, he was intimidated by a lot of things and sure, he was always anxious about even speaking to another person. But none of this applied to Mika. Mika was...different. He could look him in the eye and not feel a hint of intimidation, he could hold his hand and although his heart would race, it wouldn't be of fear, embarrassment or nervousness. It'd be out of excitement and just the rush he felt of security, love and comfort. Smiling into the embrace, he could feel Mika starting to nuzzle into his neck, causing Yuu to blush at the contact. "I wanna talk to you about Akane," he said softly. So softly and low he could feel the vibrations of his voice against his neck, causing him to shiver. "What about her?" He asked in return as softly as Mika had. "I'm sorry for being upset. Did she..say or do something to you? You could...tell me, you know. I won't be angry." Gulping, a war had just began in Yuu's head. 

"If I tell you...you wouldn't believe me, anyway."  
"How do you know that, baby?"

Butterflies. 

"Shh...don't call me that..I mean, yes, please call me that, oh my God please do I love it...but...it's just going to make me really red and I can't talk properly when I'm shy."  
"Okay, babe."  
"Mika.." Mika giggled. "Alright, alright, sorry."

"But yeah...you wouldn't believe what I'd say because it's not in Akane's character...or at least the character you know."  
"Character I know?"  
"She's...not as nice as she is to you, Mikaela. At the restaurant, when you went to get a new fork for Akane, she was cold to me. She hated my guts. She was bored with my existence and I could feel a boiling hatred from her even though she played it cool. She tried to make me feel less of a person to you just because she's known you longer. Like it's invalid for me to call you a friend or anything closer to that. I know you probably won't believe me, but-"

"I believe you, Yuichiro."

His eyes widened. He....believed him?  
  


"Y-you do?"  
"Of course. You've never given me reason to not. Of course, it's a bit hard to swallow that Akane would do something like that, but she's human. All humans are capable of doing things like that, so I wouldn't put it past her as impossible." Softly, he held his hand and began drawing shapes on Yuu's hand with his thumb. This calmed Yuu even more than  before. "I thought you'd hate me if I told you. She said if I told you, there wouldn't be a point. That you wouldn't have believed me because she's your sister and you trust her more than  you trust me."

"I don't favor either of you. I don't trust one person more than the other, it's not a competition for my trust. I've had friends in the past that have one way or another hinted that Akane was up to something. Though whenever I asked, they'd say they couldn't tell me, it's not a good time to say or bluntly say I wouldn't believe them. So I gave up wondering. I don't know the Akane you've begun to familiarize, however the one I have is a sweet, lovely girl. And I truly think she is that...I just think at times she can be a bit possessive."

"Why is she like that?"

"It's not something that's my place to talk about but...Akane grew up with the notion that if you prioritize something, you'd always get it if you're determined enough. Her notion being that I'd be her best friend. And I am. So close that I consider her my sister. However in order to get me as her best friend, she thought it also meant isolating me from others. I couldn't be friendly to another person without her beginning to cry and to say that I loved her less, that I was being a horrible brother. I grew up thinking that I was for simply doing the most human thing possible- socializing. So I stopped. I isolated myself and only had brief occasional conversations with co-workers and some few people on campus but never much. I wanted Akane to go to America alone. I wanted her to make friends...wanted her to find someone other than me to prioritize. Of course she had friends like Chess...but I don't think she cares for her as much as she does to me. So I told her I'd go to America too since there would be no way she'd go alone...then last minute said I changed my mind and she had no choice but to go alone. She was angry. She was so angry. But it was something I had to risk doing for her own well-being. She had to learn how to make others happy instead of just me. She had to learn how to make herself happy without her happiness coming from solely me...and even now, I still don't think she gets it. I think there's a lot more to Akane than what she's showed me but...she'll probably never show me and I won't be able to help her with her problem. I just want to be a good brother. And  yet right now I feel like a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person..."

"I am...I'm talking so badly about her  behind her back. Calling her possessive, saying she has a problem..."

"Telling the truth is not equivalent to backstabbing. You learned that in literature, didn't you?"

"Heh...I did."

"Then take that advice, Mika. Acknowledge that she's going to have some flaws, that all of us do, and not have such a perfect idolization of her within your mind."

"I know, I know...." Starting to stroke Yuichiro's hair, Yuu stiffened a bit at the unexpected contact. "But...I have a perfect idolization of you. Because I love you. So in love with you." Slowly, his lips began to find their way down Yuu's neck, Yuu letting out a slight moan. "Should we...pick up from where we left off last night~?"

"Mika...it's barely noon..."

"So~?"

"......fine..but only for a bit!" Before being able to protest forward, Yuichiro found himself in Mika's arms bridal style, walking him over into his room and plopping him on the bed, Mika's arms on either side of him, pinning him down. "Define 'for a bit.' "


	21. Noon Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut you've all been waiting for :^)
> 
> TYSM FOR ALL THE COMMENTS LAST CHAPTER AHHH <3 THEY MEAN A LOT!! REBLOGS/LIKES ON TUMBLR AS WELL AS (MOST IMPORTANTLY) COMMENTS ON HERE MEAN SOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH TO ME AND MOTIVATE ME TO UPDATE !! tysm !! Enjoy :^^) don't forget to leave a comment !

Right now, Yuichiro Amane felt two things. First, he felt nervous. Nervous because this is the first- well, no, second time that he's done something sexual with Mikaela. However that aside, the fact that he was now in fact alone with him meant he could go farther than he could've last time due to Akane's presence. Secondly, he felt embarrassed. Now, there was a completely huge difference between giving a blowjob at night when it's pitch black and doing the same thing in broad day light. "D-Don't you think we should...like, wait for it to be night?" The shy man below Mikaela had asked, cheeks flaring with heat. A smirk plastered across the blonde's face as he gently caressed his hand against his lover's cheek. "I mean, we could turn off the lights, close the curtains and see how dark we can make it in here, if it makes the mood better for you, baby." His voice was low and the bass of his vocals was enough to make Yuichiro's mind and heart run wild.

Walking over to the curtains, Mika closed them then proceeded to turn off the lights that were beside the door, then locking the door as he was there. The "click" of the door's lock was heard and as soon as the lights went out, Yuichiro could see absolutely nothing. "M-Mika?" He asked as he sat up and looked around, unable to find a sign of his boyfriend's figure anywhere. Before he could call him out again, he felt the bed's mattress press down at the contact of body weight as Mika crawled onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Yuichiro. Gulping, Yuu turned his head only to stop before he could fully turn around when he felt hands going up his shirt. Tensing up as the blonde's hands had explored more of his chest, he closed his eyes and tried his best to relax. "You know...we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Opening his eyes again, he shook his head softly. "I-..I really...want to..actually.." Shyly he responded, trying his best to make sure his voice wouldn't crack since at the moment he hadn't trusted his own voice. Nodding, Mika lifted up Yuichiro's shirt, throwing it to whatever direction he did. Shivering at the cold air that had made contact with his bare chest, Yuichiro inhaled quickly as he was pinned down once again, lips pressing against his throat. Kisses were pressed against his neck, then a tongue. 

Dragging his tongue against his soft, tan skin, Mika trailed his hands up Yuu's chest, making their way to his nipples. Gently, he pinched them then teasingly rubbed his index fingers around them. "A-ah...Mika..don't do that...that's..weird...and for, like..girl's.."

"It feels good though, doesn't it?"  
"Well...yeah, but-ah!"

Moans he had so desperately tried to conceal spilled out when Mika lifted his head back up to gently suckle on his nipples, leaving soft hickies surrounding them. Heart racing faster when Mika's hand had found it's way to the boner forming in Yuichiro's pants, his eyes widened when his boxers were already being pulled down, his sex revealed in plain sight. Covering his eyes with his hands, he found himself second guessing if whether this was a good idea or not. Though before he could protest, his hands were gently removed by Mika's hands as Mika placed a deep, passionate and very loving kiss upon Yuichior's lips. After a few seconds, they parted lips and breathed heavily. "You don't have to be nervous," Mika had reassured him. "Your body...is perfect. You're perfect. There's nothing to be shy or insecure about, trust me baby." Gulping but feeling reassured, he nodded as he heard the rustling of Mika's shirt being taken off along with the sound of his belt unbuckling. Cheeks heated again, he now recalled that Mika has seen him completely naked, though this would be the first time he'd seen him completely naked. Though it was dark, a few glimpses of Mika's pale skin could be made out, though only slightly since there wasn't much light coming into the room, if at all.

Too shy to do anything, Yuichiro felt his hand being tugged and placed against Mika's, or so it felt like, cock. "Touch me, Yuu-Chan..." he pleaded softly as he whined, almost like a puppy. Although he played it cool, Yuu could tell that he was  yearning to be touched, and considering how hard he felt, he really, desperately wanted this. Crawling towards Mikaela, Yuichiro gently laid him back and turned his attention back at the boner that was poking against him. Leaning down, he wrapped his fingers gently around the meat, licking the tip softly, causing Mika to slip out a small moan. Perking up from the sound that made his entire body shiver, Yuichiro felt encouraged to do more and started gently sucking on the head, nervous and pondering if whether or not he were doing it right. However the moans that Mikaela was spitting out had otherwise told him he was doing very, very well. Dragging his tongue up and down the sides of his cock slowly, Yuichiro's index finger had gently rubbed against Mika's slit, causing Mika to mew in pleasure. "Y-You're..surpsingly..g-good at this, Y-Yuu-chan," he breathed out between moans. "..I-I uh...saw it in a hentai once," He admitted as  his entire face turned into an even deeper shade of crimson, if that were even possible. Trying his best not to chuckle, Mika just grinned but stopped as soon as Yuichiro started bobbing his head up and down his dick, or as much of it as he could. Moaning into the blowjob, the vibrations of his moans could be felt upon Mika's most sensitive area, causing his moans to spill out even more loudly than before. "I-I'm gonna-" Wincing, a loud moan let out when Mikaela's seed spewed out into Yuichiro's throat, causing his eyes to widen and quickly retract. Coughing, cum dripped from his bottom lip and traveled down his chin, a few more spurts landing on his cheek.  A small giggle was let out from Yuu as he wiped the semen from his face, softly licking it off. "Not very good at warnings, hmm?" Blushing from embarrassment, Mika looked away and cleared his throat. "I-I'm uh....s-sorry..." Crawling next to him, Yuichiro placed a small peck on his cheek, smiling. "Babe, don't worry about it. It felt..nice." Chuckling, Mika kissed his nose and smiled.

"I..want to go..further but.. I don't have anything.."  
"It's okay, I brought lube." Yuichiro raised a brow.  
"You...brought lube?"  
"It's in the back pocket of my pants. Plus brought a condom!"  
"...did you plan for us to-"  
"No! Of course not! Heh...just, never know when your boyfriend's up for a round two, ya'know?"

A soft punch was placed on Mika's shoulder as he giggled at his boyfriend's attempt to shut him up. Although it was pitch black, it didn't take much for Mikaela to know that he was steaming from the heat in his cheeks. Getting up, or more so stumbling up from his first and best blowjob, he picked up his pants and pulled out said small bottle of lube and condom. "Okay...I've done some research for a while, and I know how to do this without it hurting you." Yuichiro gulped.

"H-Hurt me? It's gonna hurt?"  
"No! I know what I'm doing, I did a lot of research!"  
"...we just started dating?"  
"Well..y-you know.." He scratched the back of his head. "I've fantasized this for a while and..I guess I just went ahead and did the research just in case I ever got the chance." Giggling again, Yuu nodded in understanding as his nerves returned to him. Was it going to hurt? Was he ready for this? 

Climbing back into the bed with lube and condom in hand, Mika placed the condom on the side of the bed and opened the lube. "I want to prepare  you first..if you'd let me? I'm just going to finger you a bit until you feel comfortable. Are you okay with this?"

"Y-Yeah..it's embarrassing, but I allow you."  
"Have you...ever..?"  
"...a-a-a few times...yeah.."  
"Define a few?"  
"I don't know..maybe like..ten times?"  
"I guess then your body is slightly familiar with it. How many fingers?"  
"Just one..."  
"Think you can make it to two or three?"  
"I don't know...we can try, though." Nodding, Mika presses his hands against Yuu's chest softly, pushing him gently against the bed. Placing his hands on both thighs, he gently spreads his legs and feels his heart race. He himself was also nervous, not because he was worried he'd hurt him since he was positive he knew what he was doing, but more rather insecure if he's not good at making him feel good. Squeezing his thighs, Mika blushed and giggled. "W-what?" Yuichiro asked shyly. "Your thighs. They're so soft and squishy." Gently kissing along his thigh, Yuu moaned gently and clenched the sheets under him. "Didn't know you were sensitive here," Mikaela huskily replied to his reaction, smirking as he felt a bit proud in finding a weak spot on you. "Taking out the lube, he poured it onto his index finger and then poured some over Yuu's opening, causing Yuu to gasp at the cold liquid. "This is so embarrassing!" He squealed as he grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it. "I'm going to cry from how embarrassed I am!" The muffled protests continued. "Baby...don't worry, this is embarrassing for me too, just for you to, well, not particularly see me since it's dark, but the fact I'm here naked around you." Blushing a darker pink, Mika shook his head. "W-we can stop if you're too-"

"N-No..I really wanna try..."  
"Okay, but remember,  you can tell me to stop any time and I will."  
"Okay, thank you.."  
  
Gulping from shyness and nervousness, Mika gently inserted his index finger very slowly into his entrance, causing Yuu to wince and moan softly. Slowly, he began to maneuver his finger gently in and out of his hole, soft and adorable mews coming from Yuu. "Heh, you sound so cute, Yuu-Chan.." Grabbing more lube, he once again repeated his actions but now with two fingers. Slowly, he inserted them both, noticing Yuu's toes curling as his legs wrapped around him. "Yuu-chan, are you okay?" A nod was his response as he moaned more to signal for him to continue. Repeating the process, he then inserted a third finger, but very, very gently and slowly, more than the two before. 

After a few minutes of anal foreplay, and Yuu's body obviously being very relaxed, Mika decided that it was the right time to do this. Ripping open the condom, Mika slowly pulled it on, then pouring the lube on it, and lots of it to make sure Yuu  wouldn't feel any pain. Hands on either side of him, Mika positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was gently prodding Yuu's entrance, though waiting for the 'okay' from Yuu. After a few minutes of Yuichiro trying to relax himself, he nodded. "I'm ready. Please...go in slow and gently..I'm a little afraid."

"Of course, Yuu-chan." Gulping, Mika very slowly and gently leaned forward, watching as his length go inside Yuu's entrance, blushing dark red. After a few seconds,  he paused so that Yuichiro's body would relax a bit more so that it wasn't forced in all at once. Once his body relaxed again, Mika went forward a bit more, waited for his body to relax until finally, his entire length was inside him. "Its all in," He breathed out, trying his best to contain the urge he had to simply go roughly against him since just being still inside him was enough to make him feel immense pleasure. "O-okay...you can start moving." Starting to move back then thrusting slowly back in, Mika leaned down to kiss his lover on the lips, wrapping his arms around him as their make-out session began to become more intense. Holding him, Mika continued to thrust at the same pace, moaning as Yuu's moans spilled into the kiss. Arms wrapping around Mika's, his thrusts began to go  a bit faster and rougher than before, Yuu's body still relaxed and now feeling even more pleasure than before. "A-Ah...M-Mika.." He moaned deeply, drool coming down his lip as his eyes rolled back. "This is the spot, huh?" Mika smirked as he kept hitting his G-Spot, Yuu's moans growing louder than before, biting on his finger to contain his moans from getting any louder. "Baby..moan for me.." Mika moaned as he kept thrusting into him, feeling Yuu's nails dig into his back and leaving scratches here and there. Sitting up, Yuu helped Mika by jumping up and down on his lap, Mika holding onto his hips as his arms were still wrapped around him, nails still digging and scratching his back. "Ahhh, Mika!" Biting into Mika's neck, he moaned at the unexpected action and leaned Yuu back, gently licking and sucking on his nipples. "Mm..Mika!" 

"Yuu-Chan..." Moans slipped out from Mika as well, him unable to comprehend the pleasure he was receiving at the moment. This was it. He was actually fucking Yuichiro Amane. He was inside Yuichiro Amane. Inside the person he's had a crush on for almost the past 6 months, the person who was most important to him, the person who he would, could even say, die for. "I can't believe you're mine, Yuu-chan," Mika moaned as he lifted his boyfriend's hips up and down faster and harder. "I-I can say..the same to you," the lover replied between moans. "Mika, I'm gonna-"

"Me too...ahh!" Grabbing Yuichiro's dick, Mika began to pump it, causing Yuichiro's moans to become even louder than before, eyes widening. "Cumming!" As a few seconds past, sticky seed is plastered all against Mika's stomach and Mika's condom is now filled with semen. Breathing heavily, they both collapse on the bed together, sweat beads dripping down their skin. "I..love you..Yuu-Chan.." Mika softly and out of breathe said, cheeks pink with pleasure and eyes sparkling in satisfaction. With the same expression, Yuu smiled. "I love you too, Mika.." Crawling into his arms, Yuu smiled and cuddled into his chest, Mika wrapping his arms around him protectively as they both drifted into a deep, after-sex slumber.


	22. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sex is good...but not when you receive texts that make you think your boyfriend's cheating. Will Akane's devious plan work after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanK YOU FOR ALL THE REBLOGS/LIKES/KUDOS/ AND COMMENTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY TRULY MEAN A LOT AHHH TYSM !! BE SURE 2 LEAVE A COMMENT TYSM !!!!!!!!!!!!

Eyes batting open, Mikaela yawned as he felt his body being oddly relaxed and for some reason...felt really great and pretty much chill. As if work and college's stress didn't even exist, for some reason. He smirked as he recalled his dream of fucking Yuu, something he had been wanting to do for ages now. Smiling, he nuzzled into his body pillow but furrowed his brows in confusion when he felt his pillow feeling rather...fleshy. Opening his eyes again, they widened when he had saw that he was in fact holding Yuichiro and not his usual body pillow. Sitting up quickly and pulling the blanket up, below him he saw a naked Yuichiro, covered in hickies and other bruises along with a satisfied smirk on his face and cheeks flushed with crimson. Gulping, he had looked down to see that he himself was naked as well and looking quickly over at the clock, realized it was 9pm and it was very dark outside. "It...wasn't a dream...I..had..sex...with Yuichiro...Yuichiro Amane...Yuu-Chan....I'm not a virgin anymore...I fucked...Yuu-Chan...I.." Processing it all, he couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn with the fact he had actually done it with Yuu. But he couldn't help smiling either, feeling happy and well, he wasn't complaining. He felt so satisfied and relaxed and the fact a naked Yuu-chan was on the bed made the situation even better.

Crawling back into the covers, Mika wrapped his arms around Yuu-chan, smiling as he inhaled the scent of his hair, the smell of coconut from his shampoo lingering in his intake. Curling his hair with his index finger, he found himself exploring his complexion with his eyes since normally Yuu would catch him doing so and thus embarrass him. His long lashes..his plump, kissable lips..his soft, smooth skin. He was perfection. He couldn't ask for more.

Cuddling with his lover for a good ten minutes, not wanting to wake him up, he found himself drifting back to sleep until a ring went off, waking him up from his drowsiness. Sitting back up, he looked over at the night table besides Yuu, picking up the phone that had rung, seeing that there was a new text message. It was from Shinoa. "Heh, knowing her she's probably asking if he got laid," he chuckled to himself. He recalls when Yuu had mentioned to him that, just as she does to him, she texts him teasing things like "Heard you spent the night at Mika's, how'd the heavy petting go?" and so forth. Looking back at Yuu to see if he was still asleep, he smiled when he groaned a bit when Mika scooted slightly away, blushing when his hand had grabbed onto his, refusing to let go. Giggling quietly, he used his free hand to open his phone, blushing mad red when his wallpaper was a snapchat picture of Mika when he was at work that he had sent to Yuu a while back. He even edited the photo to add sparkles and hearts and tumblr transparents that said "What a cutie" and "Boyfriend material." Smiling, he opened his phone and opened the chat with Shinoa, his smile fading away when he read the messages.

To: Yuu

From: Shinoa  
  
I don't get while you're still with Mika, Yuu-chan <3 come spend the night w/ me, please? he doesn't need to know<3

 

To: Shinoa

From: Yuu

He'll get suspicious, so no. Sorry. Maybe next time, though <3 i love your kisses and cuddles, they're so soft <3

 

Unable to react, he put the phone down and stared into space. There was a...new feeling he felt that he had never before. It hurt. It felt...physical. It was physical. There was something hurting in his chest. Was it heart burn? No, no. It hurt much more than that. It felt like someone had just punched him quite literally on the heart. Everything surrounding him was turning blurry, and quickly he realized it was because his eyes started to water. His stomach began to knot, his body began to tremble and everything around him was..suddenly not there. Getting up from the bed, he wiped his tears and sniffled to himself as he put on his boxers and pants, putting on his shirt and walking out of the bedroom silently. Looking back at his phone, he continued to read the texts and began to flat out sob as his heart ached even more. Sobbing getting quite loud, it had alerted a half-awake Yuichiro who then opened his door, looking down at a sobbing Mika. "Mika?! What's wrong?" He crouched down to his boyfriend, eyes widening when he felt a hand make contact with his right cheek. 

"How could you do this, Yuu-chan?!" Mika yelled, voice cracking mid-sentence as he held out Yuu's phone, messages in plain sight. Not knowing what he was talking about, Yuu looked and read the messages being shoved in his face, shaking his head slowly then quickly. "I didn't write those! I've never received those!"

"You're lying! The proof's right there, Yuichiro! How could you do this to me?! You said..!" as his voice began to calm, he felt his chest ache even more as his voice got weaker, however the pain not lessened in his tone. "..you said you wouldn't hurt me...you said..you wouldn't cheat.."

"I didn't cheat, I would never cheat, I will never cheat and I will never hurt yo-"  
"STOP LYING TO ME YUICHIRO!" This earned a step back from Yuu, eyes wide and almost trembling from the ferocity of his boyfriend's voice. Mika was beyond angry. He was enraged. He was dismal. He was battered. "I'm not...I'm not lying to you, Mikaela." Walking forward, he wrapped his arms around Mika, trying to hold back the tears he had forming in the corners of his eyes as the blonde tried with all his might to shove him off, and quite roughly at that. Despite the physical pain, the emotional pain Yuichiro felt was much worst. The fact that the most important person in his life,  his most valued person in his life, his lover, was rejecting him...was worst than a thousand lashings to him. "MIKAELA I'M NOT LYING! I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!" His voice began to tremble, causing Mika to stop, arms drooped against his sides, laying lifelessly. Taking this opportunity to embrace him tighter than he ever had before, his tears fell against his shirt's fabric, sinking into the cloth. 

"Mika.. I need you to trust me...to believe me when I say..I didn't send those...I didn't even know those were on my phone...I didn't even get any of those texts! I didn't know they even existed on my phone, much less from my best LESBIAN friend, Shinoa!" His grip tightened. "I love you..I've never said that to anyone before I met you, Mika. In all honesty, I didn't even know I was capable to love someone romantically. In all honesty, I thought I would  never say those words aloud in my life unless it was because I was reading some sort of text. You mean the world to me, I would never hurt you and if I ever did, I'd hurt myself a thousand times worst because hurting you would be the biggest mistake I'd ever make in my entire life, Mikaela. I need you to understand that I truly love you. I would never hurt you and it hurts me right now more than I've ever felt before the rejection I feel from you. The fact you don't believe me...but I don't blame you because I would be angry too...but I never wanted to make you angry...or sad...and god forbid make you heartbroken....I'm so sorry, Mikaela....I didn't...I genuinely didn't send those texts...I genuinely didn't mean to ever hurt you...and oh God..Oh God, Oh God, Oh God did I break the promise I made to myself..."

".............................what promise....."

Sniffling, Yuu held onto Mika's shirt, clenching it with all his might. "The promise I made when I confirmed my feelings for you...the promise I made saying I'd never..ever...hurt you...and if I did...I could never forgive myself..and...I can't.... hate myself right now, oh God I hate myself right now.." Repeating the mantra in his head, he quickly let go of Mika, taking several steps back, heart racing uncontrollably and then collapsing on the floor. "Y-Yuu-chan?!" Eyes widening, he ran beside his boyfriend who was now in fetus position, covering his ears and sobbing uncontrollably. "Yuu! Yuu-Chan! Are you okay?!" Trying to calm him down, he laid beside him, putting his head on his lap and petting his hair in hopes it'd calm him down.

Feeling despair run through his vains, Yuichiro felt everything around him darken, his chest feeling pain and his lungs unable to keep up with his own breathing. He hurt someone, again. He hurt someone he genuinely cared for, and it was an even bigger mistake than the last time he had hurt someone because it wasn't to a friend this time. It was to a best friend. It was to a lover. It was to someone who was the most important person in his life, to a person who made him at ease and made him feel genuine happiness. "You hate me...you're going to leave me, arent' you?!" He cried as his sobbing didn't budge to end any time soon. "No, baby, no! I wouldn't leave you! I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean to make you upset!"

"You're going to abandon me...aren't you?" Sobbing more, he felt his body began to tremble as he sniffled his running nose, shaking at the desperation of relief. He needed to know Mika was okay and was 100% was not going to abandon him. Though he couldn't brush off the fact he had hurt him. Something he promised he'd never do. "I'm a horrible person..." he softly said as he calmed down, sniffling and still crying, but unable to stop completely. "Yuu-chan, no! You're not a horrible person..you're the most wonderful person I've met in my life! I..I love you, Yuichiro! I love you more than I could ever possibly love anyone! I-" Before he could finish, there was a knock on the front door, catching Mika's attention. "Yuu-chan! It's me, Akane!"

 


	23. Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR BAD STUFF

Feeling his anxiety and paranoia run over him, the shouting of Akane's voice had completely been disregarded by Yuichiro as he felt his entire body tremble. This feeling was familiar to him, however only in one occasion. A friend in which he had hurt long ago and had left his life forever, not managing to give said person a proper apology since by the time he had intended to, they were gone. They never called, they disregarded his existence and before he knew it, he felt empty in the inside..and all of that was happening again but more was on the line than before: his lover and his trust.

"Akane?" Mika had questioned as he refused to leave Yuichiro's side, trying to comfort him. Hearing the door knob being twisted and door opening, the brunette kept a warming smile on her face as a key was lifted in the palm of her hand. "Forgot you had a spare key under the rug, my bad! So Yuu, I came to-" Eyes opening to witness Yuichiro on the floor bawling and his eyes wild, she had dropped the key and stood in horror of what was there before her. _"This...wasn't part of the plan."_

Running to his side, Akane shook him by the side, trying to make him snap out of the state he was currently in, Mikaela watching in horror and beginning to tear up. "What's wrong with him?! Why is he not responding to me?!" Akane yelled, trying her best to calm him down or at least snap him out of this delirious state. "It's all my fault..oh God it's all my fault!" Rubbing his eyes with his hand, Mikaela sniffled as he caressed his cheek, then pulling him up against his chest and held him tightly. "I...I'm sorry, Yuu-Chan." Sniffling, he held him closely, tears running down his cheek as he waved his hand to signal Akane. "I need you to go grab his phone and call Shinoa. She needs to tell me what to do, I don't know what to do! She might know!" Nodding quickly, she ran to the phone that was on the ground and saw that it had already been opened. Her heart dropped when she realized it was open to the conversation between him and "Shinoa" with the indication of he cheated on Mika. Feeling a slight pang of guilt run through her, she shook her head and picked up the phone, quickly went through his contacts and chose the second "Shinoa" in his contact list and called. After a few seconds, a voice had answered.

"Hey Yuu! Asura said you spent the day wi-"  
"This isn't Yuu. My name's Akane."  
"...okay, where's Yuu and why are you calling me through his phone?"  
"I don't know exactly what's going on, but apparently Mika did something like yell at Yuu and now he's in fetus position sobbing and isn't responding to any of us and isn't getting any calmer. Do you know what's happening or what we can do to stop him?"

"How long has he been like that?"

"I don't know, I just got here. Mika?" Looking over at him, Mika sniffled and kept holding Yuichiro close to him, refusing to let go. "About maybe ten minutes..not sure..around that time.."

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?! Oh, God. That's not good. His blood pressure must be super high right now and that's not good at all. First, try to calm him down any way you can. Petting him. holding him and not panicking is a key to help him. Secondly, make sure he isn't hurting himself in any way. Keep him away from anything sharp or generally harmful. Thirdly, if he isn't better in another five minutes and just worsens, it might be best to take him to the hospital. It's not only his mental state that makes him react like this, it's also some medical problems that I'll explain later for. For now, just try to calm him down and don't make any signs of you panicking. That includes sobbing. Try to make Mika stop crying and for God's sake, try to convince him it's not his fault because Yuu will only blame himself for that later. I'm on my way. Though if you guys aren't there, it's totally fine because as soon as 5 minutes are up and he's no better I'll expect you guys to have taken him to the hospital." Hanging up, Akane felt tears forming in her eyes. Was this plan worth it? Was this plan's full potential worth hurting someone, not just emotionally,  but almost physically? Shaking her head, she reassured herself that none of this was her fault. It was a mistake. If it were anyone's fault...it had been Mika's. Yeah...Mika's fault, she assured herself. 

Composing herself, she walked back to Mika and sat besides him closely, feeling his warmth against her arm. "Shinoa said to  just try to calm down and try to calm him down. Don't cry, Mika. She said that he'd blame himself for making you cry later. If you don't...mind me asking, what happened?" 

Trying to calm himself down, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair then continued to pet Yuu. "...I thought..he cheated..I saw these texts to Shinoa and it hurt and..God, I didn't mean for this to happen! Yuu didn't lie...but how did the messages get there? I want to believe him but there's no other way to explain how they got there...no text messages randomly appear on someone else's phone with plain-as-day replies.." Gulping, she broke eye contact and looked someplace else. Anywhere else. "I'm..gonna go make a quick call." Nodding, Mika wondered who she'd be calling at a time like this but set that thought aside as Yuu began to stop crying, but then simply closed his eyes.

Walking outside the apartment and closing the door softly behind her, Akane took out her phone and dialed Chess, walking down the hall to make sure no one important would hear her. "Hello?" Chess answered happily as Akane bit down on her lip. "Chess, we're screwed."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. We're screwed. Our plan went downhill and someone got hurt."

"..what do you mean someone got  hurt?"

"Yuu had an anxiety attack, I think. I'm not sure what happened to him exactly, but our plan worked but backfired because Mika screamed at him and I guess it triggered something in Yuu's mind and now he's sobbing and not responsive and I don't know what to do here! Our plans never backfire!"

"..you mean your plan. I was never really on board with this, Akane. I knew something bad was going to happen!"

"Then why didn't you stop me?!"

"Akane, you wouldn't have listened to me, anyway!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?!"

"Well, yeah! It sure as hell isn't mine! I wasn't on board with this at all, I just knew what you were up to and not even once did I help you out with it!"

"Whatever, whatever. I need help. I need you to come drive here and pick me up. I don't feel like walking all the way back home, not now. Then, I need you to drop by Mika's place and talk to him to try to calm him down seeing as maybe Yuu might need to go to the hospital and since they usually don't let people stay in the room for too long, he'll have no choice but to go home and worry. That's when he's vulnerable. Then-"

"Then?" A familiar voice rang from behind her, turning around to see a short, purple-haired girl along with a slightly taller girl with bright yellow hair in pigtails beside her, glaring towards her direction. "Goddamn it."

~*~*~

"Goddamn it?" Chess asked before the call had ended, making her confused but a bit anxious. Someone had been hurt. Someone had been hurt, something that could've been avoided if she hadn't kept her mouth shut. Sinking into her couch, she sighed as she looked at the phone in her hand, going through her contacts once again. She couldn't help but to feel unsettled by the fact that, despite all the commotion and drama she had caused, Akane was about to give her the directions to a brand new plan. If this wasn't an obsession, she didn't know what was. This was...beyond Akane's reach. Sighing, she put the phone aside and walked over to her room and quickly dressed before grabbing her keys and running down the stairs, only to be stopped when she saw a pink-haired woman in her way, eyes puffy and red, sniffling. "Krul?" Looking up, she let up a weak smile and walked over to her friend, hugging her tightly. Surprised at her appearance and gesture since she always knew Krul as the type of person who refused to hug anyone or show any type of affection, she put the surprise aside and hugged her back, feeling her sob gently against her chest. What was she doing here, and why?

~*~*~

Eyes opening slightly, vision blurry from the sobbing and chest hurting from the rapid  breathing, Yuu sat up rubbed his eyes, looking to see that Mika was still there, holding him tightly. "M-Mika?" He asked weakly as all the energy had been drained from him due to the events that had occurred just minutes before. Moving back to face his lover, Mika's tears dripped down his cheek as he smiled happily that he had stopped and had finally responded. "Yuu-Chan! You're okay!" Pulling him into a hug, he smiled and tightened his embrace, more glee filling him when Yuichiro had hugged back just as tightly. "Y-You're not still mad at me, are you?" He weakly questioned, tears once forming in the corners of his eyes. Shaking his head, the blonde kissed his lips softly, then held his hands. "No, no, I'm not angry at all, Yuu! I'm just so glad you're better now...you really scared me.." Before their conversation could continue, the door had busted open and a short, pissed off, purple haired girl had held Akane by the arm and shoved her in. "Yuu, Mika, I think someone's got some information you'd like to hear about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it continues


	24. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot's happened after Yuu left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it's Mika, the author of this story! Sorry for the wait, I took a long break because of school and my grades suffering (they still are, honestly) but decided to write this up ! I hope you guys like it, and as usual, kudos/comments/reblogs mean soooo much to me !! Thank you for sticking with me for this long !! 
> 
> Also for those who were curious: I was going to originally end the story last chapter because of my grades though I'm continuing it now! No, this is not the last chapter, I'll still be writing tons if the demand is high !
> 
> Once again, thank you ! <3 be sure to leave comments than kyou !

It had been several months since the incident that had occurred in Yuichiro Amane's apartment. The unfortunate event followed by the passing days of guilt that still held freshly in Mikaela Shindo's mind, constantly replaying his mistake despite it being almost 3 months since it had happened. Sighing, he smiled at the customer before him and bagged their items that they had purchased, the usual doughnut or two and a croissant and then they'd be on their way. Waving goodbye at their departure, a long sigh was let out by the young blonde as he gently slapped his cheeks to refocus on the present, not the past. Though that would've been easier said than done in this case.

 

Yuichiro had been sent back to his father's house where Shinoa said it'd be best for him to stay at for as long as he needed to recover. From what little information she had given him since she said it wasn't her place to tell, he had once hurt someone very badly to the point it actually mentally scarred him. He wasn't sure what he could of possibly done that ending a friendship had scarred him that badly to the point he'd have a relapse of the events that took place, however it left him with extreme abandonment issues which explains why he's always with someone.

 

Yuichiro had moved out of his father's home to live on his own since he had felt he was strong enough to do so and wanted to break out of his antisocial state and start anew. Though because he was worried for his son, Guren thought it'd be best if he had a roommate just in case. Guren knew Krul somehow and arranged that her brother, Asuramaru, were to live with him. He was very young, still in high school, though could keep an eye on him and was very capable of taking care of him. It had surprised Mika that Krul would actually let her brother live with someone besides herself but she had her reasons. According to Guren who he had met the day he dropped off his very-out-of-shape-boyfriend, Krul and Asuramaru's parents had died nearly a year back and, much like Yuichiro, was scarred and isolated himself. Thinking putting them together would heal both their wounds up, they had come to an agreement to make them roommates. Both were hesitant at first but before they knew it, they became the best of friends and Yuichiro then considered him as close as a brother to him.

 

With all this information floating around in his consciousness, Mikaela had found it quite difficult to focus for most of the time being. He hadn't heard from Yuu since the day he had dropped him off, so he was in a constant state of anxiousness. Running his fingers through his hair, he had looked up at the clock and realized it was nearly closing time. Checking around to make sure everything was in tip-top shape for Krul's sake since she had been the very strict boss type, he nodded when everything seemed to be in order, then grabbed the keys and locked the door behind him. The days had become a lot more gloomier without Yuu, Mika had decided. Although the flash floods were over and done with and there would only be an occasional drizzle here and there, it was still desperately lonely without Yuu by his side. Sighing and beginning to walk off, a loud “Mika!” was heard behind him as he turned around and frowned. It was Akane.

 

“Phew, I'm glad I could catch up to-”  
“What do you want, Akane.”

 

Gulping, she had fixed her outfit and tried her best to look him in the eye. “Well, I was thinking since it's only seven and you must be hungry, we could go out to-”

 

“No, thank you.” Turning back around to continue his walking, footsteps were heard once again behind him as he glared back, warning Akane to stop following him.

 

“You...you can't be angry at me forever...”

“No, no. You say that when someone's done something petty, like lose a library book that you've lent to them. Not when you make up some stupid plan to break up your brother and his boyfriend, thus leading his boyfriend to go into a state of a panic attack!” Raising his voice, he had sighed and waved at her. “Goodbye, Akane. I'll see you at home.”

 

It had taken him nearly every fiber of his being to not be angry at Akane for the past few months, and that's saying something coming from Mikaela since he was known as the conservative type. It was December now, the last month she'd be around for. Part of him was glad it was since he had found out she was the reason why he had blown up at Yuu and him feeling extremely guilty for not believing Yuu for as long as he did. He was telling the truth, and because of his own ignorance and not believing the warning signs that people have given him about his sister, he ruined a relationship and made the most important person in his life into a horrible mental mess. All of it was his fault and he'd never forgive himself for that.

 

He had thanked Shinoa and Mitsuba for explaining what they had heard in the hall after calming Yuu down as much as possible. After almost an hour, Akane had finally broke when the questions were so specific that she could no longer dodge them or lie about them. At the time, it was hard for him to believe that his beloved sister would do such a thing, and in all honesty he would've let it slide if not for the crucial fact that Yuu's mental state was on the line. He had cut ties with Akane afterward, laying down some house rules and conditions. Those conditions being that he no longer wished to speak to her until she apologized to Yuu-chan, something she hasn't had the chance to do since he had been gone since the day it happened. Another condition was that she was no longer welcomed to his home after Christmas and as soon as she returned to America, she'd be only able to call if it was an emergency.

 

Now, all of this seemed like much until Chess Belle, a person he wasn't too familiar with but had occasional conversations with, explained some things that he had not known before. Firstly, she manipulated plenty of people in the past to not associate with Mikaela so she'd have him to herself. Secondly, Akane was responsible for at least two suicides back in high school for bullying for whatever reason she had. She also was generally an awful person when not around Mika. Since Akane was extremely toxic, he had no intentions to stay with her any longer and avoided her as much as he could, though part of him felt guilty for treating her like this but the other part of him says that this is what she deserves and he has nothing to apologize for.

 

Taking the long route home, Mika took out his phone and once again looked through his messages, something that had now become a habit, to ensure that Yuichiro hadn't texted him. To his disappointment, there was nothing but a few messages from the girls checking up if Mika was okay. For them, it was hard as well however they had a general understanding of what to do in that situation so weren't as worried as Mika. Since this is a first for him, he wasn't sure how to react and was still anxious no matter how many times the others assured him that he'd be okay and was in good hands.

 

Guren seemed like a very nice but strict man when Mikaela had met him. Yuu didn't talk about him too often, but he knew that he wasn't his biological father, but that's all that he knew other than his name. He had left Mika with a good impression and at least made him feel at ease that his boyfriend was indeed in good hands and that he'd be okay. However, he wasn't expecting him to stay for as long as he has. He thought maybe in a few weeks, give or take one or two, that he'd be alright. Though, he was wrong.

 

Stuffing his cellphone back into his backpack, Mika looked up to see Yuu and Asuramaru's apartment down the street, a place he hadn't checked in a few days. Since Yuu was at home back with his dad and Krul busy with her second job, they had both assigned him to check up on the purple-haired boy from time to time, at least once or twice a week. This would be the second time this week.

Walking over to the apartment, he grasped onto his shirt and held it tightly, preparing himself before opening the door. This was probably the most painful thing that he had to go through since Yuu had left. Opening the door, a blast of his lover's scent had cascaded around him, causing his anxiousness to ease but then run back up again when the realization hit him: he isn't here, still. Sighing, he laid his things on the couch and looked around for Asuramaru, still hurt by the fact he was surrounded by things that reminded him of his boyfriend and the fact he still isn't here and doesn't even know if he's well. Opening the door to his room, Asura was there playing on his 3Ds, Mika standing by the doorway and gently knocking on the door, gaining the purple-haired boy's attention. "Oh, hey Mika. Nice to see you around," he replied as he continued to play his game. Smiling, Mika nodded. "Just thought I'd stop by. Are you sure you don't want to stay with me until Yuu gets back, kiddo? It's awfully lonely around here."

"Yeah, I'm good. Anyways, who's going take care of TsunTsun?"

"Tsun..Tsun?"

"A neighborhood stray cat that wanders around here sometimes. I take care of him a lot, so it's not too lonely around here."

"Ah, I see. Has Krul stopped by by any chance or...I don't know, have you heard of her or anything about Yuu-chan?"

"Not really. I mean, she's called and texted and said that Guren's told her a bit about Yuu but she hasn't had the time to say what he's told her yet."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you hear anything from her about Yuu or hear anything related to Yuu, let me know, okay?"

"He's okay, Mika. Trust me." Smiling at the reply, he nodded a bit as he looked over to the kitchen. "You hungry? I could probably make you something."

"Yeah, sure. Why not. I haven't eaten yet, anyway." 

  
Walking over to the kitchen, Mika took out a pot turned the sink on, letting the water fill it up to then put it on the stove. Taking out the pasta and olive oil, he poured it into the pot and waited for it to boil. Hearing the front door open then close, Mika perked up a bit and peaked through the kitchen. "Asura?" Waiting for a response, he got nothing and then sighed, watching the water begin to boil. The purple-haired boy had become a lot more quiet since Yuu-chan left and that was enough to let everyone know that his departure hurt him also. Letting his eyes wander, he looked at the picture hung up against the wall of Yuu and Asurmaru smiling and being generally happy. "I wonder if he's felt happy since the day I hurt him..." Tearing up a bit, he sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, startled a bit when arms had wrapped around him and a head was pressed against his back. "Asura?" Peeking over his shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw the hair of not a purple-haired boy, but a raven-haired boy. 

"I feel happy now..." a voice softly spoke as a few sniffles had been heard behind him. Tearing up, Mika turned around quickly and wrapped his arms around Yuu, holding him tightly and sobbing happily into his chest. "Yuu-Chan!" He sobbed as he grasped his shirt tightly, his tears sinking into the cloth. Smiling, Yuu kissed his head and began to cry with him, holding him tightly. 

"Welcome home." 

 


	25. Filling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu tells Mika what he's able to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo hello ! sorry for late update!! Hope you enjoy <3 as always comments are ALWAYS making me smile and make me want to update sooner!

After all the tears and relief that had come to the anxious blonde for the past months without his lover nor signs of his well-being, the sniffles had died off and the anxiousness he had been feeling for what seemed like forever had finally withdrew. Tears that had run down both their faces had now been dried and both were sitting in the kitchen table, waiting for the other to say something. Although the atmosphere was joyous and wonderful only seconds back, it had quickly changed to a serious one, least that's how Mikaela had saw it.

 

Clearing his throat and playing with his hands, Yuichiro had looked up finally and made eye contact with his partner, sighing as he did. “There's some things that...are a bit complicated to explain, and some of the things-er...I should say the most crucial things...is the hardest to say and as of right now, I'm not quite sure I'm ready to explain..”

 

“Don't push yourself. I understand. Tell me what you're able to and it'll be fine with me. I just...want to know what's going on..what I've missed these past few months. I've been in a blank for the longest time and just want some sort of filling in.” Nodding his head in response, Yuichiro continued.

 

“I came here today to talk to Asuramaru about something that's probably going to break his heart, but...I can no longer live here.”

“What?! Why?”

 

“Guren says because of my mental state, a kid in high school can't take care of me properly as much as an adult can. He says I should either sell the apartment and send Asura back to Krul or let him live on his own, if he feels it's okay. Guren thinks I should stay with him and his boyfriend Shinya until they're confident that I'll be okay living on my own. They forget I'm an adult too and I don't need another adult's supervision but I don't exactly blame them for worrying. I know I've gotten myself into a lot of messes before but this one take's the cake.”

Nodding in understanding, Mika sighed and began playing with his hands as well. “Okay.. so I assume you're going back after this?”

 

“In all honesty, I don't want to go back home. Home… doesn't feel like home anymore. Guren's changed since he's met Shinya. What he lacked before he met him was sympathy and kindness and consideration which are now qualities he has because of him. He's a completely different person now! And really and truly it's for the better! But they're so concerned for me it's actually scary. I can't even go to the bathroom without one of them saying to not lock the door or keep it slightly open or I can't go to sleep without turning one of those baby monitors on...”

 

“Pause. Baby monitors?”

 

“Yeah, you know the one's that you put in a baby's room and if they start fussing you hear them? Yeah, they're literally babying me and I have absolutely no privacy. It was Shinya's idea to put it in there in case I started freaking out, the walls there are thick so normally if something happened to me they wouldn't be able to hear unless it was really loud. Not to mention they have shifts on who checks up on me at whatever time. Plus this is the first time I've left the house since I got there. They're suffocating me over there and treating me like a literal chil-..like a literal baby.”

 

“I'm sorry babe...if I could I'd let you stay with me..”

 

“..stay with you..stay with you! That's a brilliant idea, Mika!”

“Huh?”

“Would you let me live with you?! Please?! I don't take up much space! Plus your apartment's made for two anyway!”

 

“Well, I mean, of course you can I have no problem and I'm perfectly aware that I'm capable enough to watch over you but- Guren. I've only met the guy once but he gave me that 'I don't trust you vibe' and I don't blame him. I'm the reason why you're in all this mess..and I'm sor-”

 

Kissing his head, he smiled and cupped his cheeks with his hands. Eyes widening at the sudden warmth covering his cheeks, more warmth had come as his face flustered. “Don't be sorry, Mikaela. It wasn't your fault. Please believe me when I say it wasn't your fault. It was no one's. You didn't know any better, I didn't know any better. If anything, I should've warned you how I get sometimes ahead of time so you wouldn't have had to have worried so much.” Smiling back at his boyfriend, he nodded and exhaled.

 

“Honestly, Guren, that day, despised you. He didn't know the entire situation though and I was in no shape to explain it to him until after my second week of staying at their house. He became a bit suspicious of you after, but that's just because he was playing the overprotective dad he chose to become after 18 years. That aside, Shinya was the overwhelmed stereotypical mother who would non-stop sob at their hurt son and Guren would play the dad who had to comfort his hysterical wife. To say the least, that day was stressful. However I'm sure if you came over and introduced yourself as the wonderful person you are...the wonderful person I'm in love with..they'll trust you and trust me and they'll be okay with me living with you.”

 

“I don't know...now that I'm thinking about that day again, I didn't know what to do. I freaked out, Akane freaked out-”

 

“Ew. Akane. Continue, sorry-”

 

“I no longer tolerate Akane. You don't need to worry.” A loud cheer was heard from the raven-haired boy who excitedly smiled and bounced around. “Finally! You saw behind her two-faced act! About time, baby!” Giggling along, he cleared his throat once more to go back to the serious conversation they had been side-tracked out from. “But as I was saying, we freaked out and owed Shinoa to know what to do. I mean, if anything, wouldn't it be best if Shinoa took care of you?”

 

“Nah, she's with her girlfriend all the time, no one would be able to watch me then. Anyway, Shinya, if he agrees, would probably give you an entire booklet on as to how to take care of me and what to do in certain situations. Like I said, he's that overprotective stereotypical mom who'd leave the babysitter an entire schedule and twenty thousand emergency phone numbers when they go out for dinner for less than an hour. It'll be fine, I promise. Besides, I hardly bug out and I'm basically perfectly fine, just my dads overreact!”

 

“Well...if you think this is a good idea and if your parents think it is too, I'll go along with it and take care of you and let you live with me. Though..what are we going to do about Asura?”

 

“About that..I was kinda hoping you can explain it to him? I'm really bad with words when it comes to breaking news to someone who's probably going to be hurt by it...” Sighing, Mika nodded then got up to embrace his lover tightly, refusing to let go after several moments.

 

“I never really got to say this enough to you and for the past few months it's been sitting on my mind, but… Yuichiro Amane, I love you. I'm in love with you. You mean the entire world to me and it surprises me how someone could change my life in less than a year's worth of time. You continuously astound me in ways I didn't even know I could be astounded in. I'll do anything for you. I'll always protect you, I'll always love you, I'll always care dearly for you. I'll always appreciate you, I'll always be loyal to you, I'll always be here for you when you need to cry, when you need to vent or rant, when you need someone, I'm always here for you. Please, please know this. I can't afford to ever lose you, you're way too important to me for me to just let go. You're apart of my world now, Yuu-chan. For now and always.”

 

Sniffles heard in his chest, Mika backed away slightly and looked down to see a flustered and runny-nosed, crying Yuu-Chan who had the goofiest of all smiles plastered on his face. “Mikaela Shindo, you're too good for me, you know that? Too nice, too kind to me...”

 

“No..you'll never understand or see it but...You're too good for me, Yuu. I'll go let Asura know… I just hope this isn't going to hurt him too badly.”

 


	26. He's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika breaks the news to Asura despite it being nervewrecking to await his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for such a late update! I hope you'll all forgive me! This semester's been pretty hard to keep up with especially because all my absences but somehow I managed with no F's on my report card (Give or take a D and a few C's ^^ better than F's though, right?!) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll try to make them longer as we proceed! 
> 
> As always, comments mean SOSOSOOSOOSOOOO much to me and mean more than kudos and such to me because it gives me feedback that people actually enjoy my story! Thank you so much for the comments previous chapter and general chapters, I've read them all and I love each and everyone of them! I'm so sorry I don't reply, it's just that it seems when I reply it also counts as a comment and then I mistake the amount of comments to be individual comments when really they're just also mine in the replies ^^;; that probably didn't make much sense lmao sorry !!! anyway pls leave a comment /reblogs on tumblr mean a lot as well to spread the word !!!!!!!!!! tysm !!! I'll try updating more often now!!!!!!!!

 

Gathering up all the courage humanly possible for the news he was about to break to the long-haired boy, Mikaela had sighed and forced a smile before opening the bedroom door, stepping into the young man's domain. Looking up from the game he had still been playing, he formed a rather confused expression as if he had not been expecting him back so soon. “Wow, is the food already ready? That was fast, even for you, Mika.” He chuckled and closed his game, about to walk out the door when Mika had stopped him by gently gripping his shoulder. “Could we talk for a second Asura? I know you're hungry and I promise I'll make you something but...this is rather important and I really need to talk to you.”

 

“If it's about you worrying that I'm lonely around here, then don't ask! I've told you, there's nothing to worry about, honest!”

“No, that's not it. And I believe you nonetheless, but...sit down for a second?”

 

Raising a brow at what possible conversation he was about to have, he nodded his head and obeyed the orders he had been given and sat on the bed, scooting his 3Ds aside to make sure he wouldn't sit on it. Sighing as he laid lazily on the mattress, he tilted his head to face Mika who had also taken a seat besides him. “So, what's on your mind?” Smiling at his content, it quickly disappeared as he realized he was about to take that content away from him with the news. Without either's knowledge, Yuichiro was standing near the door way, taking a deep breath as he listened into the conversation that was about to start. “Asura...I heard from Yuu-Chan..”

“Really?! That's great!” The boy sat back up immediately, smiling happier than he had in the past months since Yuichiro's departure.

 

“What did he say? Is he okay?”

“Yes, he's fine. He's doing rather well, actually.”

“Well enough to come back home?”

“This...is going to be rather difficult to explain..”

“What is?”

“Well...you see..he can't come back because Guren and Shinya believe it's best for him to stay in an adult's range of sight in case something bad were to happen to him. However, because they want to prevent that from ever happening again since, you never know and it just being a safety precaution, they think it's best if he stays with them and not come back because...you're just a child and he needs the attention and responsibility of an adult. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

 

“So...wait. He can't..come back? Because they think I can't take care of him?”

“...yes.”

“Oh...so, he's staying over there permanently?”

“Well, here's the thing. Yuu-chan's idea is that we persuade them to find me a responsible, capable adult and care giver to Yuu-chan and then he lives with me. However living with you is completely out of the question. They also need to know if whether we sell this apartment or keep paying as long as you're under this roof. Would you like to live alone? Or possibly get a friend of yours to bunk with you, wouldn't that be swell?”

 

“It sounds good and all...” Looking away to the right and sniffling slightly, he smiled as he looked up at the already-worried blonde. “Don't worry, Mika. I just have slight allergies, I'm not sad or anything, just...surprised. As swell as it sounds to have a friend bunk with me, I'd rather not just because no one can replace Yuu. He's like a brother to me and to have someone else live with me would feel weird and out of place. I say go for it with the persuasion plan, and I'll think about moving back in with my sister. It's just that it's in an entirely different location and I'd have to transfer schools and a lot of paperwork would definitely overwhelm her..”

 

“How about this then? You live with me too? I can make some room.”

 

“Thanks but...no way my sister would allow me bunking with someone she barely knows. She wasn't completely on board with the Yuu thing in the first place so this'll be much more difficult. Maybe...I can live on my own and you guys can just stop by everyday for a bit to keep me company? I'm also not a very good cook so, maybe you can also feed me as you stop by?” Smiling, Mika nodded and rested his head on the purple-haired boy's head. “That sounds like a pretty good plan to me. We'll even sleep over on the weekends and on our college-days off. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah! Sounds awesome!” Knocking before entering, Yuu smiled from the doorway. “Glad you like the plan, kiddo. I was too scared to tell you on my own, thought you might grow soft on me and would've sobbed your eyes o-” Before he could finish, a crying Asura ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, tighter by the second as he refused to let go. “You're here! You're home! You're okay! I was so worried and lonely, Yuu-san!” Sniffling, he gripped his shirt more as a surprised Yuu looked down and smiled, hugging him back just as tightly. “You liar. You told Mika you weren't lonely.”

 

“Well I didn't wanna worry him...besides he would've told you if I were and worried you, too..”

“Well there's no need for worrying now, because as soon as we set up a dinner date between Mika, my parents and I, it'll all be great and swell.” Kissing his little brother's head, Yuu smiled as he looked back at Mika, determined to succeed in his plan.

 

“You know, off topic, but Shinya is a familiar name to me. I've mentioned him before, right? He used to take care of Akane and I. He was a friend, well, more a neighbor that we became close acquainted to and soon he became our father figure. You don't...think it's the same guy that's dating your dad, right?”

 

“Well considering you've mentioned Krul as your boss then it was the same one that happens to be my roommate's sister… I wouldn't be surprised if it is. Have you spoken to him in a while?”

 

“No...we broke contact after I moved away after high school to be closer to this college. If it is him, we have a lot of catching up to do.”

 


	27. It's Working Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Yuu finally get to talk to Guren about their idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of writer's block?! ME?! Wowwie!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry to have not updated last time, I feel like this is a bit longer than most so hope it's up for your satisfactory! Comments A L W A Y S make me so happy and motivated to update, so please, rather than kudos, (although I appreciate them as well!) i'd much rather have comments because it makes this story feel so much more alive when people leave their inputs <3333 you guys have no idea how much these comments mean to me, not only as a person but as an aspiring author. I'm so serious. I am grateful for each and everyone of your comments, even if I don't reply, Know I've read it and most likely thought of it for days just yelling in my mind "Wow, people actually like my writing" and that's an amazing feeling.
> 
> Again, please leave a comment and I hope that you guys like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The remainder of the day progressed nicely as it transitioned to night time, dinner time for the three men in the house. Earlier, the two “adults” of the household (who, let’s face it, do not act according to their age) had argued and fought over who was going to make the Mac n Cheese for supper. On one hand, they could’ve had Mikaela cook; a young, sophisticated and experienced young man when it comes to cooking. Never once did his dinners make anyone’s palette fall ill, if anything, it’d be a grand success every time. However, on the other hand, they could have Yuichiro cook; an inexperienced, unruly and uncoordinated young man who threw any spice, syrup, and solid item into a pot and called the result “exotic” when the right word would have been “poisonous.”

“Look, I just came back! Don’t you guys want me to feel welcomed back into my own home by letting me cook in my own kitchen?” Yuichiro grumbled as he played with the bowl of mac n cheese Mika had ended up making. Stirring the food with a spoon, he looked up with a bored expression at his lover across the table that had tried his best to conceal his growing grin. This only caused the raven-haired boy to frown and grumble some more, of course by doing this only entertaining the blonde more. “You haven’t changed a bit,” Asuramaru had remarked as he happily stuffed his face with the delicious meal. Rolling his eyes at the unnecessary (and quite obvious and given) comment, the dark haired boy continued to eat, glancing over at his lover who had a very loving gaze on him.

“Erm…” he blushed slightly as Mika, even when noticed he was staring, did not look away. “Is...everything okay? Do I have food on my cheeks or something?” Smirking as a response, Mika shook his head and continued his action. “No, just admiring an angel that’s presented before me. Never in my life did I think God existed, however here I am now, wishing I had thanked him a thousand times for giving me such a precious individual with a wonderful name such as Yuichiro.” 

Now, Yuichiro Amane had a reputation for being the best color wheel an artist could ask for in terms of shades of red. Wanted to color in blood but couldn’t find the right color? Well get yourself a Yuichiro Amane, today! Only costs a few embarrassing comments and you’ll find the perfect shade! Want to color in that apple, that fire hydrant, that red truck or red eyes? Just use the eyedropper tool over good ol’ Amane! However this time, there was probably the darkest shade of red to ever be seen on any individual, probably even if they were burnt, they still wouldn’t be as red as Yuu as of right now. To say the least, the comment had both been flattering and had a huge affect on Yuu. However being one to not be able to respond to such kind words properly, he simply huffed and turned away, however a smile being able to push on through, causing the blonde’s heart to flutter.

That smile that had been gone for the longest time. That same smile that could be taken back at any time if he failed to impress his parents and get their approval.

Not wanting to think of the worse, he looked away and continued to smile, pushing those bad thoughts away, or at least push them to the back of his head until he eventually forget. However, he fret that this was one of those scenarios and situations in which you couldn’t possibly forget about as hard as you’d try. That pesky thought that no matter how hard you tried, it’d be in vain. Something will always remind you about it, whether it being a scent, an area, a person, a name, a word or some other petty thing along those lines that would kill your mood whenever brought up. A frown had now been shown on Mika’s face without his intent, Yuichiro noticing mid-conversation with Asuramaru. “Mika? Is everything okay?” Being awoken from his reckless train of thought, a simple and rather empty-minded “hmph?” had been the response the ever so intelligent Mikaela Shindo had so unintelligently came up with. Knowing it wasn’t like his boyfriend to space out like that with such an expression, a small wave of worry had begun to blossom in Amane’s mind. “I ask if everything is okay? You seemed a bit distracted…”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, babe I’m fine. If anything, I should be the one asking you that.” Nodding his head in agreement, Asuramaru looked over at Yuichiro. “Yeah, he’s right. You’re the one that’s had it rough, Yuu-San. We should be asking you that. Are you sure you’re okay? I mean, I know we probably asked you a thousand times but...just to be sure.” Smiling, Yuu rose his hand to gently scruff Asura’s hair, causing the long-haired boy to grunt and swat blindly at the playful assault. “Yes, mother, I am perfectly healthy. Physically and mentally.”

“Are you sure physically?” Asura chuckled as he began to poke his stomach. “You’ve gained a few haven’t you?” Frowning, he rolled his eyes and swatted the boy’s hand away. “Yeah, yeah. So what? A lil chub never hurt anyone.” Tensing up as arms had made their way around his neck, his blush had returned from it’s ever-so-short war as he then began to relax as he realized it was simply Mika. Kissing his cheek softly and playfully squishing his tummy, Yuu frowned and furrowed his brows defensively, grunting and gently protesting at Mika. “What’s wrong? It’s cute! You’re cute! You’re always cute!” Smiling a bit at this comment, Yuu put his guard down and sighed relief as if afraid of something. Surely it was just concern of Mika noticing his blush and not possibly because he gained a few and not wanted Mika to know? 

Mikaela, besides being known on campus for being quite anti-social, had also been known for being untraditionally accepting and genuinely never cared for appearance. Perhaps it was because Akane and Shinya (whenever he’d stop by) had pounded into his membrane of the good old “Never judge a book by it’s cover” saying to the point it had naturally became a part of his life and perspective. It had surprised a lot of students at the school that Mika was untraditionally accepting given his “uptight” and “snobby” appearance. He was accepting to all sexualities, all genders, all races, all religions, quite literally everything everyone else was iffy on at least at one point in their lives. This was only found out when the university had gained a new student who was blandly harassing a homosexual and his boyfriend, (who, mind you, were minding their own business) bashing at their “shameless” sin of being with a person of the same sex and lecturing how they’d go to hell. However given their unsurprised expression, it seemed as if the basher was not the first to say such things especially in his harsh tone of voice. It was enough to anger Mika enough to walk over and sternly lecture the basher who was taken aback from someone actually confronting him and defending the two who had obviously done nothing wrong. The class had watched as Mika continued to defend the two even when after the professor had told them both to take a seat and the basher refusing to back down. The school’s most respectful and quiet prodigy- in the middle of an important lesson, in the middle of a classroom, lecturing a homophobe (within respectful boundaries of course) - was quite the view indeed. After giving up four minutes into Mikaela’s stern lecture, the basher had simply grabbed his bag and left the premises, no one knowing where he had planned on going nor very interested. Afterwards, the couple had thanked him for standing up for them, that he had been the first, and of course like anyone would expect, the entire class had mumbled about rumors and their inputs on what had happened, of course not interesting Mikaela and once again took his seat but not before apologizing to the professor for interrupting her lesson.

Kissing his head, Mika smiled when Yuu had gathered up the courage to grasp his hand. It was warm...it felt familiar. In such a world that had become so unfamiliar without Yuichiro by his side, it felt right, it felt comforting and he felt genuinely happy for the first time since his departure. Perking up when his phone had lit up and vibrated, Yuichiro had let go of Mika’s hand to pick up the call, disappointing Mika a bit when the warmth he was so grateful of having had been taken away from him. 

“Hello?” Yuu-chan had begun as he pointed to his phone looking at both Mika and Asura to signal that it was his father and that he’d excuse himself for a moment. Getting up, he had walked into his bedroom and closed the door slightly, Mika unconsciously following before stopping at the shut door. “Mika-san,” Asura had whispered from the table, not getting enough of Mika’s attention to turn around to face him but enough to receive a small and polite “shh.”

“You know eavesdropping is bad…”  
“Shh..I’m just...worried, okay?” Worried was not enough to cover the anxiety he felt.

“Hey dad. How are things over there? Good? That’s good to hear. Yes, I’m fine...no, no I haven’t. Yes, Guren, I’m sure. Hey, don’t yell at me! I’ve just now gotten used to calling you dad, what’s wrong with saying Guren? Alright, alright, you got me, fine, dad it is. Yeah. I don’t know when...but.. actually, I have to ask something.”

Here it comes.

“..I really, really like it here, dad. Like..a lot. I feel at home here. It is my home. No...dad, you’re not a bad dad it’s got nothing to do with you. It’s just that..my life is here now, dad. I can’t always be with you two. Yes, I know you’re worried about that happening again...yeah, dad...I know you think Asura can’t but...what about Mika?...Come on, don’t be like that, you know it’s not a bad idea. 

The tone of voice of the phone had gotten louder, so much louder that Mika could actually hear what Guren was saying, and boy, was he pissed.

“Listen, Yuu. Isn’t he the guy who started this bullshit in the first place?”  
“Like I’ve said so many times before, Gure-”  
“Dad.”  
“...dad. It wasn’t his intent.”  
“It still happened though. You went through a relapse.”  
“Dad, I’m fine now! I’m perfectly fine now! He’s an adult, anyway! That’s what you wanted, right? An adult who can take care of me.”  
“Yes. A trustworthy adult that could take care of you. Not some lowlife blondie who thinks he can pull a fast one on my-” Before Yuu could react, his phone had been taken away from him. Looking up, he saw that Mika had taken the initiative and started to clear his throat.

“Yes, hello. This is Mikaela, your son’s boyf-”  
“I’m well fucking aware who you are, smart ass.” Well, least now he knew where some of Yuu’s certain characteristics came from. 

“I should’ve figured. I apologize for repeating information you already know about then, Gur-”  
“Mr. Ichinose.”  
“...Mr.Ichinose.” This caused Yuu to chuckled, earning a glare from the blonde.  
“Listen. I know you do not trust me, and I know it’s probably going to be hard to trust me...however this is for your son. This is for the person that probably means the world to you. Do you not want him to have the best? Do you not want him to be happy and have what he wants?

“I did give him what he wanted and I did want him to be happy. Then you came along and endangered him. Shindo, this could’ve been a lot worst than it turned out to be. Yuichiro could’ve panicked so much that he would do something irrational and potentially hurt himself. I’m not talking a bruise from falling over or some accident, he could’ve had irrational thoughts and...done something he’d regret for the rest of his life.” Swallowing, Mika nodded in understanding, of course no point of him doing so when Guren could not see him from the other line. 

“I understand…”

“No, you don’t understand. You’re not a father, Mikaela. I admit, I haven’t been the best. I neglected Yuu for probably most of his childhood and was probably too cold and harsh on him and only now, when he’s eighteen years old, am I bothering to take up the responsibility to be a respectful and considerate father. However, because I’m taking up such a responsibility, it’s much harder for me to say ‘Yes, I trust you with me son,’ because although I’ve never told him or expressed it in any manner… I do love and cherish the brat. Even if he is a pain in my ass and another wrinkle on my face. He’s my son. He’s precious to me. I can’t hand him over to some kid he met not too many months back at a bakery.”

Feeling defeat run over him, he was almost about to give in until he saw Yuu’s face. His eyes widened as he saw tears rolling down his cheeks, his head facing downward that the only thing he could make eye contact with was his shoes and nothing more. He could practically feel the defeated aura around him, only crushing his lover’s soul by the second. 

He had to press forward.

“I’m not some kid from a bakery,” he spoke harshly and with confidence, causing Yuu to look up with widened eyes, not expecting such a tone from his lover. It was just like that time he lectured to homophobe. “Listen here, buddy. You barely know me. I barely know you. I get that you’re his dad and all and you care for him tons- but don’t you think I feel the same way, damn it? I know a couple months don’t mean anything to you, but damn. I bet you haven’t known Shinya as long as you’ve known Yuu and you still wouldn’t trade him for the world, would you?” Silence was the only thing the reciprocated. “Well? Would you?” 

After several minutes, an annoyed “No,” was the answer.

“Well, that’s how I feel for your son. If you truly love and care for him, if you truly wish to change for his better well being, listen to him. Him among all people should know what’s best from him. Because guess what? He’s the only one who knows how he feels. He’s the only one who’s experiencing this right now and he’s the only one who can decide what’s right and wrong from him- not you, not me, not anyone except himself. And guess what? He’s chosen to let me take care of him. Not you and Shinya, me. You guys have suffocated him over there and he’d be much more free to do what he pleases around me. He won’t be out of my sight, for fuck’s sake he goes to the same university as me and everything! They’re not gonna let some kid’s dad walk around campus holding his hand all day, but they wouldn’t mind if his boyfriend did that. He already knows my classes. I already know his. If something’s up, he can run to me no problem. If I finish my work early and am able to, hell, I’ll go walk across campus to his class and check up on him. Sir, I assure you with me he’s going to be safe and I’ll never, NEVER, let what happened a few months ago happen again. I swear on my life, sir. I even give you permission to beat me up if I’m wrong and it somehow happens again, which, for the record, it won't.”

Yuu didn’t know what was more surprising. This new, firm side of Mika in which he didn’t even know existed or the fact that Guren had stayed silent rather than replying with harsh words and screaming in anger. After several minutes, he replied.

“...Okay. I’ll take you up on that. I’ll let you have Yuu...but first, Shinya and I would like to properly meet you. When are you two free?”

“This weekend. I have those days off from work and we both have off from school. I can drive us up to your home, if you’d like.”

“Alright then. This Saturday we’d like to invite you over for dinner around six sharp. Since the time change, it’s rather dark around that time so I advise you to be especially careful around here. Bring a GPS if necessary, Yuu’s not too good with directions and I don’t wanna be dragging my ass out in the middle of darkness to look for you two.”

“Of course, sir.”  
“Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page. See you then. Oh, by the way kid, you got balls talking to me like that. I’ll give you that.” With that comment, he hung up and a huge sigh of relief had left the blonde, only to be interrupted by a forceful, but loving, kiss from Yuu that had caused him to stumble over. Running his fingers through his hair, Mika gently groaned into the kiss that had been much more intimate than the ones exchanged around Asura. After a few moments, the kiss was slowly broken, a saliva trail following suit as Yuu had backed away. “I still can’t believe you got that old man to actually consider….” Smiling, he hugged Mika tightly as Mika returned the gesture, burying his face against his lover’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

This scent was going to be the scent he’d inhale every morning, day and evening; and the first thing he’d wake up to everyday after this Saturday.


	28. Tomorrow Marks our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asura is filled in on everything, Mika's nervous, Yuu's nervous and everyone's just happy to see Yuu again even if the circumstances aren't the greatest. Also, a fair mention that Akane is never to be trusted, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been? Like, eighty years? Holy shit...I'm so sorry, I've just not have been in the mood to write at all and trust me when I say I did try. I tried like, ten times over the months to write this chapter but didn't like each and every one of them. I still don't like how this one ended up and still overall in writer's block and it's kinda a short update, I genuinely apologize.
> 
> But, people are still occasionally commenting on this fic surpsingly, so thought I'd update?! It motivated me despite not being too happy with the final product, but seriously, you guys mean so much to me thank you so much for still loving and supporting this fic if you're still around <3
> 
> It's 5am and I haven't slept, and it's the fourth of July so? Happy fourth if you celebrate it! America's not great lmao, but hey fireworks and food?! Be courteous with fireworks, however! Remember Veterans with PTSD and anyone with PTSD can be triggered so be careful! 
> 
> Also, my birthday's tomorrow! who knew on July 5th my mom would birth a curly-haired, gay-ass Latina who's obsessed with Mikayuu. Not her. Anyway, if you're curious, I'm turning 16 :) 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr if you'd like! I post th memes and funny vids / photos on suglitelateh (main) and my secondary account is Mikaelachiro where i post mikayuu and reblog mikayuu/ons stuff :3c

Asuramaru had heard it all. From Mika practically screaming into the phone to the gross sobs Yuu had tried his best to hold back, to even a few words Guren had dropped here and there. The atmosphere had become tense, although when had realized the tension had dropped significantly and the muffled sobs of the sad ravenette in the room had ceased, he had come to the conclusion that they found a resolve to the unknown problem.

 

After a few minutes of complete silence in the room except a few calming coos from Mika to Yuu here and there, the blonde and ash-haired men both walked out, and boy, did they look wrecked. “What the fuck just went down for the past twenty minutes in there?!” Asura bellowed as he ran to his non-official brother. A weak chuckle came from the couple as they made their way to the living room, Mika supporting Yuu's weight as he laid him on the couch. Grabbing a tissue from a tissue box laying on the coffee table, he pressed it gently against Yuu's nose and ordered him to blow. Blowing his nose, he sniffled afterward as he nodded to let Mika know he was fine.

 

“Guren called,” was Yuu's response to Asura's unanswered question. “No shit! I heard his name and his voice several times! Though what the fuck went down exactly? It's kinda hard to hear what Guren's saying when Mika's raising his voice, which, by the way, Mika, I'm surprised Guren didn't drive down here right then and there when you started raising your voice because _holy shit_ , is that man _terrifying_.”

 

That didn't exactly make Mika anymore eager to formally meet the man.

 

“Mika defended me,” Yuu spoke again. “He...stood up for me. He wants what's best for me, and I know he's best for me. It might not be clear to Guren at the moment right now, but this Saturday it will.”

 

“This Saturday?” The long-haired boy questioned, quirking a brow.

 

“I'm going with Yuu to his father's this Saturday. He wants to officially meet me and get a good impression of me before trusting me to take care of his son. Though, as you could probably already guess, the man hates my guts for causing all this mess.” Yuu's brows furrowed. The last thing he wanted Mika to feel was as though this entire situation was his fault, although his father had not helped in this. If anything, his words had shot the blonde right through the heart.

 

“None of this is anyone's fault. No one knew about any of this. You didn't know about my abandonment issues, you didn't know about how I can get when someone's angry with me or blaming me for something, you didn't know I...would react that way and I'm so-”

  
Soft hands cupped his cheeks. _Mika's_ hands cupped his cheeks. Gently, he raised his hands to wrap around the blonde's wrists and gently squeezed them, feeling his warmth. Looking into his eyes, Mika softened his expression with a small smile, gently rubbing his thumb over Yuu's cheekbone. “Please, don't be sorry about any of this. I know you want me to acknowledge that none of this is my fault, although I do take responsibility for it. I should have not have gotten angry with you. I-I...” Tears ran down the blonde's cheeks as he recalled the memory. _**“Don't lie to me Yuichiro!”**_ Was all he his mind could scream at him. “I accused you. I was wrong...I was angry...I accused you of lying and goddamn it I was awful. I'm awful and I don't deserve you but good God do I want you with me and I'd do absolutely _anything_ to regain your trust and stability.” Wiping the tears off the blonde's face, Yuu simply smiled with watered eyes. “I've never blamed you for that, Mika. I would have been angry too. More so sad...especially since it was after...our..um..” He blushed and looked at Asura, who tilted his head to the side in confusion. This entire time he'd been listening to this exchange, not willing to interrupt the important conversation.

 

“Our...y'know.” Mika blushed at the memory and averted his eyes, especially since Asura seemed to have been understanding what he had meant. This earned a gag from the roommate, him waving a goodbye and running into his room to give them both privacy.

 

“..after our first.” Yuu finished his sentence as he laid his forehead against Mika's.

 

“I never stopped trusting you after that, so there is no trust to regain from me if you never lost it in the first place. As for my stability, it's coming back. Slowly, but surely. I'll explain to you the whole story one day but...”

 

“It's too soon. I know, my love.” Gently, Mikaela picked up his lover's hands and gently placed a kiss upon them. “Don't push yourself. Take all the time you need.”

 

 

 

It was Friday night. A whole five days passed with Yuu being with both Asura and Mika, frequently getting calls from both Shinya and Guren to check up on him every few hours or so, even in ridiculous times like at three in the morning.

 

Though, it was all necessary and everyone in the household appreciated it. Some less than others, such as Yuu. He found it unnecessary and a bit much, though accepted it if that's what it cost to allow Guren peace of mind and allow him to stay home there rather than Guren go and pick him up the same day he came back. Of course, the first option seemed much more appealing than the second, especially since that meant he could sleep in Mika's arms in his bed for each of those nights.

 

Shinoa and the others had been overwhelmingly happy and excited to have heard Yuu's voice again. Over the past few days they paid frequent visits and even brought donuts and other sweets to celebrate Yuu's arrival. Yoichi had insisted in getting Yuu a teddy bear as a welcome back gift, something that had made Yuu happier than even the sweets themselves. Apparently, he was a huge teddy bear fan. Kimizuki had acted a tremendous amount nicer to Yuu and avoided any altercation or bicker-fest he could since he felt as though the timing wasn't appropriate. Though, he knew deep inside Yuu probably wouldn't care if they did bicker because it was their thing, though the ravenette did appreciate the consideration.

 

Currently, they were all sitting at the dining table playing UNO at 9pm on a Friday night. “Yuu, are you serious?” Kimizuki had leaned in a bit with a troubled look on his face along with everyone else but Asuramaru and Mika. “Baby monitors. I'm not lying. They're fucking killing me over there and these few days have been the most I've ever been able to breathe in fucking months.”

 

“Jesus Christ, I knew Shinya was always the motherly type but this is some Mother Gothel type shit,” Shinoa pitched in as she set cards out for everyone. “So tomorrow's the big day then, yeah?” Her pig-tailed girlfriend questioned as she rested her head on her palm, drinking her pepsi from a straw with the other. “Yeah. I don't know how to feel about it, either. I mean, Asura over here says the guy's terrifying.” Mika scratched the back of his head after organizing the six cards in front of him, sighing. “You guys have met him, yeah? What's he liked?”

 

“An idiot. Like Yuu.”

 

“Laid back as fuck.”

 

“Truly a work of art, and not in the good way.”

 

“I-I think he's pretty cool...” A timid Yoichi pitched in. All eyes turned on him and a gentle sigh was let out of Shiho's lips as he hugged his boyfriend. “You think everyone's pretty cool, Yoichi.” He shrugged in response. He got him there.

 

“Really, Mika. There's nothing to worry about. If he let us be his friends, there's no way in hell he'd deny you. I mean, you're actually responsible. I've almost lit his entire house on fire. Twice.”

 

“She's not exaggerating, Mika. Shinoa's an awful cook. Please tell me you've never let her near my kitchen while I was gone?”

 

“I'm hurt, Yuu-san. Truly I am.”

 

“Then again, the kitchen is still intact so I guess she never touched it..” Yuu trailed off as he put a yellow reverse card down. Soon after, the whole gang was going at it, slamming cards down until Asura had won the game with the yell of “Uno!”

 

  
__________________________________________________________________

 

“It was nice seeing you again, Yuu! We missed you like crazy. We also hope that Guren agrees tomorrow!” The group yelled from the balcony, walking away into their cars and driving away with the waves of goodbye from the three young men. Turning back inside, Yuu had went to clean up the cards that were messily scattered everywhere from Mitsuba being a sore loser and flailing her cards everywhere. Everyone was surprised at first since her composure was quite calm, then next thing everyone knew the cards were flying everywhere as soon as Asura had won.

 

“Tonight was nice,” Mika commented from behind as he hugged his lover, kissing his cheek softly, earning a happy hum from the shorter man. “Yeah, it really was. I really missed those goofballs, hell, I even missed the telephone pole.” They shared a laugh as Mika helped Yuu clean up the table checking the time on his watch. “It's nearly midnight, I guess we should head to bed if we wanna wake up early enough to get ready and be at your dad's house on time.”

 

“Yeah, you're right. I'm just gonna go take a quick shower before bed though, okay? You can go sleep now, if you'd like. No need to wait up on me.” A quick peck on the lips and Yuu was on his way to the bathroom, not before sticking his tongue out playfully from the bathroom door and going, “No peeking!” A hushed “Damn it,” came from Mika's lips, causing Yuu to laugh as he closed the door. Man, did he love him.

 

Figuring he should get ready for bed, Mika went to Yuu's room and stared at the dresser where his phone lied. Grabbing it, he checked the time once more. 11:45pm. Akane would still be up right now. Sighing annoyingly, he dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

 

One ring later.

 

“Hello?” Akane answered, sounded a bit anxious on the phone. It'd been ages since he called her, ever since the incident. “Hey. I'm calling to let you know that I'm still at Yuu's and that tomorrow I'll be at his father's, so don't wait up on me.”

 

“I thought you were coming back tonight? You never said anything abo-”

 

“Actually, I don't tell you anything regarding my business since I don't trust you with it.” Silence.

 

“Okay. I understand. Will you be home afterwards, then?”

 

“Not sure. Might still stay with Yuu if things go well.”

 

“What things? What are you even going to Yuu's house fo-”

 

“Goodnight, Akane. I just called to let you know I also won't be there tomorrow so to not wait up. If you need company, call up one of your friends or something.”

 

“Mi-” And he hung up.

 

 

Grunting angrily at herself, Akane threw the phone against the bed, switching the TV off. “He leaves me for practically a damn week on my last fucking month here and then calls me for the first time in months to tell me he's staying over there for an extra fucking day?! Can you believe this?!” She turns to the short-purple haired woman that's on the bed, red eyes in a bored expression. “I'm here to babysit you because Mika doesn't trust you alone here, not to listen to you complain about everything,” she sighed as she switched the TV back on. Balling her fists, the brunette grabbed the remote from her hand and turned the TV off, smashing the remote and ultimately breaking it against the floor. Chess looks up at her with the same bored expression, letting out an annoyed sigh. “That wasn't very nice. Now Mika has to buy a new remote.”

 

“To hell with Mika,” she bitterly announced as she jumped on the bed, causing Chess to jump along with it. “And you're still my friend no matter what, so you have to listen to me bitch, it's what friends do.”

 

“I already told you, what you did months ago was crossing the line and I want nothing to do with you in terms of friendship. I'm just being a good neighbor and babysitting you to make sure you don't do anything bad while he's gone.”

 

“Well, friend, ex-friend, whatever the fuck. I'm all you've got though, and you're desperate for company and I'm the best you've got.”

 

Chess grimaced. She was right. Of course, she could always call over Krul, though due to events happening in her personal life, it didn't seem wise to bother her and waste her time. Now, all she had was this two faced brunette who's too full of herself for anyone's sake. “Are you at least now done with the scheming? For good?”

 

“You've known me for years, you already know the answer to that. It's just that I need Mika to think I'm “getting better”, whatever that means.”

 

“He means not be the way you are, dumbass! You'll never learn.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she glared at Chess menacingly, causing a shiver to run up Chess' spine. “Watch your tongue, Chess. You know more than most to not fucking push it. So don't. Push. It.”


	29. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu finally explains everything and we finally begin our dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: LMAO IM EMBARRASSED BUT I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED THIS CHAP WITH LITERLALY THE ENTIRE NIGHTSHADE WITCH UPDATE ... MY DOCS GLITCHED AND COMBINED THE TWO STORIES ??!?!?! i didnt bother reading it i assumed it was fine until someone pointed out that the two stories were combined lmao .... anyways its fixed now !! sorry
> 
> WHATS UP YA BEAUTIFUL BASTARDS IM NOT FUCKIN DEAD
> 
> ALSO !!! TRIGGER WARNING: self-harm mention, mental illness/disorders, mentions along with medication, suicide and homophobia !
> 
> holy shit...it's been over a year since I updated this. I started this story in 2015 and honestly didn't think I'd ever update but here we are. I contemplated time over time over time if this was really worth updating because honestly? I think this story's super cringey in my opinon...but this got so much comments over time that I felt it was only fair I end the story at the very least. I'm not sure how much longer it'd go for but there's still some unresolved issues amuch that gotta be solved so! lets see how long this takes us!
> 
> ALSO IM TRYING TO REPLY TO /ALL COMMENTS/ BUT GOD THERES SO MANY WISH ME LUCK
> 
> i'm not sure if anyone old who's read this series since it started will see this, but if you're someone who's read this since it started, lemme know in the comments !! i wanna see who's caught up with this and who's still going to read it as i try to update it ! 
> 
> i missed you guys <3 as usual, comments fuel me and make me feel amazing about my writing. i love putting out content that you guys enjoy and your comments let me know if whether or not you're enjoying the story thus far <3
> 
> HONESTLY THIS FIC IS SO OLD I DONT THINK I'LL CONTINUE FROM HERE BUT IM NOT SURE IM SO INDECISIVE
> 
> without further adieu, let the story begin !

Because the purple-haired boy had insisted and because his boyfriend didn’t have a protest against it, Yuuichiro found Mikaela and himself in the middle of a sumptuous store filled with silk tuxedos and ties, made only by the finest designers and, to say the least, most of the material standing before him seemed to cost more than his apartment whole. Hell, if he had known any better, he might as well right now have been purchasing unicorn blood and one of Medusa’s snakes for the prices that these suits were costing.

“Is...all of this really necessary?” The raven-haired man spoke first, breaking the silence between his two companions. “Of course it is. It’s Guren we’re talking about. If you’re going to go on a dinner date and introduce your boyfriend who, which is obvious but shall state it nonetheless, has made a horrid impression on your father, which let’s once again clarify is the one and only you need approval from in order to stay around here, we’re going to need to step it up a notch. Appearance is key. Just think of this as a...a getup for an important interview.” Sighing, he looked over at his fair-skinned lover who was examining the material of the clothing, making a soft expression whenever the texture of the clothing was to his satisfaction. “And Shinya?”

“Let’s face it, Yuu. Knowing Guren, he’s going to be the one to take official decisions. Though I guess it’d make sense to also impress Shinya, for he might be able to persuade Guren onto letting him stick around if he decides to say no to you living with Mika.” Saying no was the decision that Yuichiro was expecting however pushed that thought aside and tried to stay as optimistic as humanly possible.

In all honesty, there was a fear lingering upon his shoulders as they shopped that didn’t have to do with the current situation, that being if Guren accepts Mika or not. What was on his mind at the moment was if something were to happen under Mika’s care, what would he do? Would he ruin everything? Would he be sent home again? Will he hurt Mika or someone else around him? Would he hurt himself?

Noticing the college student drifting away from their small group, Mika looked over to see him caressing a shirt sleeve to feel the material it seemed, but also took note of the distant look in his eye. Concern driving him, he found himself holding his hand and kissing his forehead, surprising the slightly shorter man. “Everything okay?” Looking away, he nodded softly and smiled. “Yeah, just worried is all about uh, you know. Guren and everything.”

“You know things will work out, right? Don’t worry, I’ll make the best impression humanly possible for us.” Smiling at the reassuring gesture, the raven-haired boy smiled and got on his tippy-toes to kiss his lover back on the forehead, however, in the back of his head, doubts had rushed over.

Perhaps it’d be best if the dinner date didn’t go well and Guren decides to let him stay rather than to let him be with Mika. He would be a burden to Mika, wouldn’t he? And as far as he knew, Akane was still around despite it being after Christmas, the day she’d promise to leave to go back to America. Would he have to stay with her as well? Of course, what happened was now a thing in the past, however there was still an uneasy feeling about her crawling up his back. “Alright,” he managed to murmur out, not exactly reassuring enough for Mika, though he understood his nerves.

After about an hour and a half shopping, both men ended up buying rather expensive looking suits; not expensive enough to seem they were going to a fancy dinner party but also not casual enough that you’d dress for it for a best friend’s birthday. It was more of an outfit you’d wear to an interview if anything; in ways casual but still remaining professional. Hell, as far as they knew, this was an interview. The more they waited for the hours to pass so that they can get going, the more Yuu’s nerves had begun to get the best of him.

Whilst back at home, Asura had received a phone call from Krul explaining how she’d take Asura out to the mall for a bit so he’d buy some new clothes since his regular dress attire did not tickle her fancy. In fact, she had occasionally went out to say that the clothes he wore were unfitting and could be mistaken for a hobo by how baggy some of the clothes the petite boy wore were.

After waving goodbye to the two lovers so that he’d be on his merry way, Yuu was surprised at the sudden movement Mika had made towards him immediately after the purple-haired boy had shut the door. Before he knew it, he was cornered; Mika towering him with both hands on either side of him. Gulping, Yuu looked up and saw the gentle smirk on his face. God, did he hate that smirk. It was the smirk of pure satisfaction of looking upon the flustered face of his prey- not that Yuu hated that glare, just got a bit ticked of how cocky he was.

“May I help you?” He tried as confidently to spit out, however completely melted when soft lips had pressed against his, hands making their ways to his hips and gently caressing them up and down with his hands. Gently groaning into his blonde lover’s mouth, his hands themselves made their way to curl around his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. It’d been moments like these Yuichiro had missed the most and fantasized about having once again when he was locked away at his father’s home and now he could finally indulge in them seeing as there was no one around to stop him. Gasping at the sudden suction he felt against his neck, his eyes began to become half-lidded as he relaxed into the gentle sucking of his lover, becoming even more flustered as the time passed. Gently, Mikaela intertwined their fingers in the midst of the affection, causing Yuu-chan’s heart to skip a beat.

After a few more savored moments of affection, the slightly taller man pecked his cheek and backed up a bit to hold Yuu’s hands. “So, are you going to tell me what happened earlier today? I know it wasn't the Guren thing that was on your mind. I know you better than that. So what's up?” Yuu pouted. He supposed he should tell him one way or another…

“I’ve been thinking...” he trailed off as he walked towards the couch, plopping down onto the seat. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Mika. Stuff I should warn you about and explain that you should know before I move in with you.” Nodding, he sat down besides his lover, intently staring at him to let him know he was listening.

Gulping, the ravenette continued. “First of all, I have a panic disorder. When things get too stressful for me, I become a danger to myself and sometimes even to others. I’ll try to find a way to hurt myself or, depending on how panicked I am, I may accidentally hurt someone else when they’re trying to comfort me. Secondly...I’ve been diagnosed with major depression ever since the end of middle school. Well, my childhood already had a lot of trauma within it...and in middle school it worsened even more.” He sighed, looking at the palms of his hands.

“I had a best friend named Kota that I met when I was in sixth grade. He meant everything to me and, for a good while, was all that I had before I met Shinoa. He was great! He made me feel like I was cared and loved for, something I had never felt before. Guren, as you know, was kinda neglectful throughout my life. I needed constant attention to know I even existed to someone but never got it...of course until Kota.”

“He always seemed to know what to say! He’d comfort me and let me know everything was going to be okay- hell, he even accepted that I was gay. Talk about accepting...turns out he was gay too! Everything was great! Everything was up until some point in eight grade...the day I messed up.” He paused and took a deep breath, it obviously being a touchy matter for him.

“...I accidentally hurt Kota, a lot. I didn’t mean to, but I had accidentally outed him to his parents. It’s complicated on what happened and honestly? My memory’s pretty fuzzy. All I remember is his homophobic parents screaming at him, screaming at me, calling us sinners...the next day at school, Kota showed up bruised up and said he hated me. That I did this to him. I didn’t know what that meant entirely until one day he said he was leaving the school. When I asked why, he said it was because his parents had completely disowned him and kicked him out, his grandparents having to take him in since his own parents didn’t want him anymore. They had beaten him up that night.”

“I caused one of my best friends so much trauma. He abandoned me and said he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. That I was vile and ruined his life. I had my first breakdown and ended up self-harming. There’s cuts in a few places of my body that managed to scar but a lot of them are gone now. Guren didn’t know for a long time, not like he noticed anyways. I usually steered away from associating with him for a while just for precaution, though. But...it scarred me. It never hit me that I could be a bad person. I have the potential to ruin someone else’s life. I never knew I could cause someone such turmoil, such misery...I mean, c’mon, Mikaela. Imagine you’re a thirteen year old boy who just got kicked out of his parent’s house, got abused, got filled in the head with the idea you’re absolute scum for being gay, lost all your love from them in one night because of someone else.”

“It wasn’t fair. If only I had kept my stupid mouth shut, none of that would’ve happened. Kota wouldn’t have been kicked out, wouldn’t have been disowned and still would’ve had his parents’ love today had it not been for me. It only got worse when I got news that he killed himself. He killed himself, Mika. He’s dead now. He had his whole life ahead of him, god dammit it!” Yuu was trembling a bit now, rubbing his arm to comfort himself, refusing to cry. Although tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, he didn’t let himself.

“I can’t even cry about it, Mika. I don’t deserve to cry about it. Kota can’t cry about it because he’s dead. He went through so much because of my dumbass mistake. Here I am, living a life where I don’t need to worry about being disowned by my parents because, guess what! They’re gay! I had a privilege Kota didn’t have and never could receive. He had his whole life ahead of him and here I am, living mine because I never took my life...successfully.”

“I’ve tried to before, really I have. The guilt of living knowing that Kota couldn’t do the same because of my mistake hurt me. So I tried taking my life, failed, and was hospitalized for a while. It gained Guren’s concern and God was he worried about me. Panic attacks came randomly, I’d have night terrors and oftentimes Guren even had to sleep with me just to make sure I didn’t start randomly panicking because when I do, I sometimes get impulses to hurt myself.” He sighed, sparing a glance towards Mika.

He seemed to have still been listening, urging Yuu to continue. It was best to let everything out rather than bottle it up.

“So,” he sighed, continuing. “When I was fourteen, I was diagnosed with major depression and a panic disorder. I got meds for it that’d treat it but honestly it didn’t do too much. Zelapar was kind of effective but not amazing. Prozac worked wonders though and kept things pretty underwraps. It’s amazing what medication can do for you. For the first time it felt I wasn’t always constantly sad. I also took medication for the panic disorder but...I’ve been off it for some time. Didn’t really need it anymore. I also developed abandonment issues if that wasn’t already obvious,” he chuckled bitterly.

“I saw a therapist, too. She was nice. Shit got sorted but I avoided telling her what really need to be said. You’d be amazed the lengths I’d take to avoid talking to someone about this because it’s really fucking hard for me. But...it feels kinda relieving to talk about it. A-Anyways, after all this happened, I made a promise to myself. I made a promise to never hurt anyone again. I don’t want to cause anyone any suffering. All I want is for good things to happen to those who surround me. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Looking at Mikaela, he grabbed both his hands and squeezed them, looking into his eyes. “Mika...I’m sharing this with you because I’m fucking terrified. If I panic again...if I become too much, I don’t want you hating me. I don’t want you abandoning me. I don’t want you to become tired of me. I’m such a handful, you don’t understand...especially when I’m this unstable. I’ve been better because I was under Guren and Shinya’s care, but granted, Guren already had some experience in caring for me. Are you really sure you want me around, Mika?”

His heart was broken hearing how sad and desperate Yuu sounded. He had never known how much he had went through, and if he had known about this beforehand, he would’ve never snapped at him in the first place.

No. He shouldn’t have ever snapped at him at all to begin with. He had become so consumed with hurt and anger, he irrationally let it all out on poor Yuu who wasn’t even at fault for any of this. He should’ve trusted his lover more. He should’ve known better.

Here he was, being one of the strongest young men he’d ever seen in his life. Yuu might not have seen it but, damn it, Mika sure could. Despite his traumas, despite his hardships, despite everything he’s been through, Yuu still managed to smile. He still managed to care for others and keep going, to better himself as a person.

He could be so hard on himself. Hate himself and never let himself live things down when he hurt others. He’d become so fixated on self-loathing that he’d begin hurting himself. Yuuichiro seemed like such a bright young man that you’d never guess what he’s been through.

“Yuu-chan,” he began, a fond tone in his voice as he held his lover in a touching embrace. “I’d never leave you, baby. You mean more to me than you’d ever know. I won’t ever think of you as a burden and I’d never hate you. I could never hate you, my love.” As he began to stroke the raveonettes hair, he could feel him begin to tremble, a soft sob being broken out as it progressively got louder.

There they sat in each others arms, Yuu crying and finally letting himself cry about all that had ever hurt him.

“You know what?” The blonde began, continuing his ministrations of petting his lover’s hair. “I think Kota would want you to forgive yourself. I can’t imagine him wanting you to suffer, Yuu-chan. From what you told me, he really loved you. He cared about you. I don’t think that same boy you loved with your whole heart would want you to be so hard on yourself about this. Kota wouldn't want you dead and, I for one, can say with certainty I'm glad you're alive and here. I'm so, so grateful you're alive, Yuu-chan. So would he."

Yuu thought for a moment. Would Kota really have wanted this turnout to come about? Did the Kota who he loved and cherished really have wanted him to suffer for his entire life? Or would he want him to forgive himself? He knew what the answer was.

Sniffling, he backed away from the embrace to wipe away his tears. “I suppose not,” he sadly smiled, allowing himself to indulge in the memory of his late best friend. It didn’t matter to him that it was just middle school. It didn’t matter to him that it had been years since it had happened. To him, the wound was fresh and could still be picked at and get to him. But for the first time, he let himself cry about it. He let himself think about it without having to torture himself. For the first time, he let himself remember Kota without beating himself up with the thought he didn’t deserve to because he was disgusting and a terrible person.

“Kota was just hurt when he said he hated you,” Mikaela reassured. “He got abused by his parents. I’m sure he was just angry, sad and upset it happened at all. He directed his anger to his parents onto you because he wasn’t sure where else to direct it at. Yeah...you outed him. But I think deep inside he knew you hadn’t meant to. It was just what was the reaction that got to him. But don’t blame yourself, Yuu-chan. What happened was out of your control.”

Sniffling, Yuu allowed himself to smile as he looked up at Mika. Within his eyes was the ocean; broad, warm, deep and blue. Much like the ocean, there was a lot of mystery within Mika as well. It was a mystery how he always knew what to say to Yuu, how to comfort him and it surprised him on how wise he was.

It was comforting. It felt warm.

“You’re right,” Yuu agreed, wiping his tears away. “I think...I want to visit Kota’s grave someday. When I’m ready,” he mentioned before blowing his nose in a tissue he had picked out from a nearby tissue box. “It’s the least I can do. I’ve always wanted to properly apologize to him but never got the chance to.”

“That’s a good idea,” Mikaela agreed with a smile. “And I’ll be there with you if you need me. Closure is important and you haven’t let yourself have that, Yuu-chan. Be kind to yourself.”

Everything had piece together. The story Yuu had shared with him answered many of his unanswered questions he had lingering over the months of his boyfriend’s absence. It explained what he meant by a promise he had made to himself, explained what he was rambling about when it came to abandonment and explained the brief mention Shinoa had made about something of Yuu’s past that haunted him to this day.

He assumed Shinoa knew about Kota. It didn’t seem Yuu explained in explicit detail like he had with Mika, but she’d probably have an idea.

Getting up from his seat, Yuu had stretched and went to fetch himself a glass of water, drinking down with a small smack of his lips. He had a splitting headache from sobbing, his eyes were red and puffy and his throat hurt from the occasional choked sobs he’d let out. He was grateful he hadn’t started panicking, though. If that happened, things would’ve been a lot worse.

“So, tonight. We see Guren. How’re you feeling?”  
“Honestly? A bit nervous. But I’m determined.”

Yuu snorted a bit at his confidence. It was sweet, attractive and cute all together. God, he loved Mikaela.

When it was time to leave, both men looked like they were on their way to a ball. “Asura, are you sure you don’t think we’re overdressed?” For the millionth time, the teen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “God, for the last time, Yuu. No! You realize Guren is balling in the cash, right? Your dad’s fucking wealthy. He’s probably gonna look spiffy himself. Besides, even if you were overdressed, what does it matter? Better than then under, right?”

He supposed he had a point.

After a few finishing touches, Asuramaru all but kicked them both out, lecturing them that if they didn’t get a move on they’d be late. Traffic was hell around this time and he wouldn’t come to their rescue when things got sour. Exchanging looks with one another, the couple figured he had a point and quickly made their way into the car, waving goodbye to Maru on their way out. Although he never said it, Yuu could tell that the teen was worried about how this was going to go as well.

It was a few hours until they arrived to Guren’s, surprised they made it right on time. Before them was a rather huge house, Mika’s eyes wide at the scenery before them. Sure, Asuramaru had mentioned Guren was wealthy, but this was just ridiculous.

“It might seem like paradise from the outside,” Yuu had started as he stared at the gates, talking into an intercom for them to be let in. “But this is my Hell. Trust me, it’s not as pleasant as it looks.” Mika spared Yuu a sympathetic glance towards him, knowing that for the past few months this had been his prison.

As they parked, Mikaela could make out a man standing outside the doors, squinting as he realized it wasn’t Guren. As they approached the man, Yuu had waved a hello. “Hi Goshi,” Yuu greeted, Goshi bowing down before him. “Master Yuu, it’s good to see you again.” Yuu’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment, Mikaela stifling a chuckle at the formality. “Nah, I’m just playin’. Nice to see you sport,” Goshi laughed, messing up Yuu’s hair. From his attire, Mika assumed he was the butler.

“Rich people, man…” He thought to himself as they were escorted inside. The interior didn’t surprise Mikaela at all; it was exactly as he expected it to look like. Asura wasn’t kidding when he said this man was balling in cash. Mikaela had half a mind to ask what Guren did as an occupation before, speak of the devil, showed up in front of him.

He wasn’t sure if he just hadn’t noticed it himself when they had first met or if Guren had grown several inches since their last encounter, but was this man tall. He had an authoritative aura around him that screamed “Don’t fuck with me” and on top of that, just overall looked ridiculously intimidating. “Mikaela,” Guren gritted out, an obvious distaste for him to even say his name.

“Mr. Ichinose,” Mikaela replied, face stoic as it usually was around anyone that wasn’t Yuu. Mikaela had half a mind to be as cold to him as he was with Ferid but chose against it. It didn’t exactly seem wise seeing that he wanted to gain this man’s trust, not make enemies.  
“It’s a pleasure to formally meet you, sir.” Extending a hand forward, Mikaela expected his hand to be shaken and felt his eyebrow twitch when Guren scoffed and turned around, hands in his pocket as he rudely waved for them to follow. “Hurry up, brats. I’m fuckin’ hungry and already in a bad mood.

“Sorry about him,” Yuu whispered to Mika who glared daggers towards Guren’s direction. “He’s usually always an asshole, but I think now especially because he doesn’t like you.”

“Oh, you don’t say Yuu-chan?” Yuu snorted a bit as they made their way to the dining room, Mikaela getting real sick of this rich-person atmosphere as it almost looked like this was the goddamn dining table for a King. At the very end was a man with white hair, soft blue eyes and a generally soft facial expression. The more Mikaela stared at him, the more familiar he looked. “Shinya!” He gasped, the other man questioningly looking at the blonde but then having an equally as surprised of an expression.

“Mikaela!” Shinya had gotten up from his seat and quickly walked towards the blonde, giving him a soft embrace. Guren looked completely lost and confused as did Yuu but then remembering Mikaela felt a sense of familiarity to Shinya’s name. He guessed it really was the same person after all.

“Guren, this is Mikaela. I-I mean I knew he was coming but I didn’t know this was my Mikaela. I used to watch over him and a girl named Akane occasionally. I was kind of their baby sitter or, I guess, in a sense, dad at times. Basically, Mikaela’s parents were busy a lot and needed someone to watch over their kid so babysat a lot. I stopped after he was in high school since obviously he was old enough to watch himself, but for a long time I took care of him. God, it’s so nice to see you!”

Guren could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation. “Shinya…” he all but growled, Shinya sending a glare towards him. “Don’t you ‘Shinya’ me, Guren.”

“This is the same man who hurt Yuu, you know that right?” Shinya rolled his eyes. “I know that. But knowing Mikaela, he’d never purposely hurt Yuu. If he was some different Mikaela, sure, I’d be pissed as balls. But I know him. Just give him a chance, Guren. We agreed to have them over and talk things out, right?” Guren rolled his eyes and let out a disgruntled “Whatever,” before sitting down.

“Let’s eat, shall we?”


End file.
